stargate movie
by thedollars666
Summary: <html><head></head>while getting some leave holiday, daniel explores a new world by himself; people who were said to be descendants from the asiatics. as he tranlates more from the ruins, he soon finds himself making a new friend and a whole burst of new enemies that relate to the goa'uld. how will him and the rest of the team approach this new threat? how will revealing this new enemy effect them?</html>


**Inside the SGC, Daniel, Sam, jack and Teal'c were in the de-briefing room. They were in current discussion over a previous encounter with the Tolan. They hadn't run into any Goa'uld for some time on their missions, things were going smoothly for once. Still, jack was wondering when it was that they were going to actually achieve what they always set out to do every time they stepped through the Stargate They wanted, or rather, needed some defences, some technology that they didn't have on earth. He knew everyone else in the room knew that too, despite not running into any Goa'uld for a while, that didn't stop the fact they still needed to defend themselves. The Tolan were a good example to that, they'd brushed them off every time they helped their world. The rest of his team he knew thought of this as damn right annoying; including Daniel, but jack knew all too well that his good friend would never voice that. **

**Speaking of the Tolan, jack never forgot important things; they owed him and his team, and whether he got weapons or not, he was going to make sure to cash in that favour when necessary. Shaking his head, he seemed to have zoned out when he realised that Sam had been talking to him. "I'm sorry, what?" he replied in a daze. Sam gave him a weird look and then repeated her sentence. "do you think we'll run into any Goa'uld at any point?" she waited for his reply. "do you think we'll run into any Goa'uld at any point?" he stretched her question as if saying it back to himself; like it was a stupid question. "carter, let's take a moment to relish in the fact that we _haven't _seen any Goa'uld in a while, ok?" she closed her eyes for a second and replied sheepishly "sorry sir, but I'm just wondering whether or not they're in hiding, planning something...big" **

**jack cocked his head to the side "they're always planning something big". "actually, and I can't believe I'm gonna say this, I agree with jack, let's not...wish for the Goa'uld to appear" Daniel piped in, he was as surprised as Sam that they hadn't run into any; but on the other hand, he was very much liking it. "thank you, Daniel" jack said frowning at Sam "but-" Teal'c then interrupted Sam "I agree with major carter, the Goa'uld are very well known for their cunning plans; they could very well be planning a means of an attack, one that could be very dangerous" "thank you Teal'c" Sam smiled. Teal'c nodded his head, jack looked over at him. "yes, thank you Teal'c; did ya have to encourage her?"**

**the general chuckled lightly, all the while he was watching the conversations take place; the de-briefing had completely gone off subject. **

"**well, whatever the reason is; I think you should take this time for much needed holiday leave; it's long over due" he then stood up from the head chair. "dismissed" he said before returning to his office. "yeh, leave is always over due; when we don't get to leave" the others smiled at his comment. They followed the general's move and stood up, "I will visit my son on Chulak; farewell until we are to return" Teal'c said with a nod of his head and then he made his way to his room to get ready. "what about you?" jack nodded his head in Daniels direction. "well, I was actually waiting for an opportunity to visit one of those worlds we saw pop up onto the screen; erm, PX-459 I think it was" jack walked closer to his team member. "Daniel, leave, doesn't mean actually _leave, _off-world" Daniel almost laughed, jack would never understand the concept of his and Sam's hobbies. That even though they had vacation time, Daniel and Sam would use that opportunity to do some of the things they didn't get time to do. "I guess it's just my-hobby, actually, more like my job-" Sam smiled. "yeh yeh, I got it; archaeology stuff" jack replied quickly. "right"**

"**the world Daniel is talking about is just a quiet world, we spoke to them through the MALP sir; they were willing to let us go and study the ruins that we saw there" as jack listened, it then occurred to him that Daniel was planning to go off-world; by himself. Jack looked at him and poked him in the chest.**

"**hey, I'm actually leaving the base; on _vacation, _which means I'm not taking a cell phone; so I don't wanna have to come back here; because you've gotten yourself into trouble" Daniel stepped back, "gee, thanks jack; I'll erm, try not to get into trouble; I'm sure I'll be fine, but errr...thanks for the concern" Daniel said slowly, never knowing whether jack was ever being serious in these situations. Sam nearly laughed. "I mean it, you go off-world; I'm going home. Ok?" jack made sure Daniel understood. "yes" was the short reply he gave. **

"**the MALP showed all the signs of peace on that world sir, should be just fine; just ask general Hammond Daniel, he'll probably suggest to send the MALP through one more time to make sure" Daniel nodded at Sam's idea. "see you soon then" they gave a short hug goodbye and then Sam left the room, jack soon followed after her.**

**Daniel knocked on the door of his commanding general. "come" Daniel entered after hearing the reply. "general, I'd like to take trip to PX-459" **

"**a trip?" Hammond questioned. "yes, if that's ok". "well, erm, I thought that you'd wanna relax a bit-" the general suggested. Daniel smiled "that's what jack implied too, but, I just thought that I never get much time to study ruins until something happens and we're forced to retreat back home. I figured, since we haven't seen the Goa'uld in some time; I'd take advantage" Daniel tried to convince him. "is it safe doctor Jackson?" Hammond asked, concerned for his team member.**

"**PX-459 was one of the peaceful worlds that the MALP showed us when the world popped up onto the screen" Daniel said with hope. "if you say so, but, we'll send a MALP through to be sure; if it still looks peaceful, you have permission to leave" Daniel smiled and nodded "thank you general" Daniel left the office, he was excited to study the ruins of this world, the inscriptions that he vaguely got a glimpse at through the MALP could be proven to be useful; he hoped anyway. Nevertheless, it was an opportunity he couldn't pass up now that he had the chance. **

**Sam was about to work on her own project, she was almost done the last time they had some leave. As she picked up the wrench, her commanding officer spoke. "so, carter; I'm gonna ask you, again- will you join me at my cabin, for a nice relaxing fishing trip?" Sam grinned and turned around, jack was leaning on the door frame of her lab. He was already dressed casually to go. She hesitated, and watched his eyes widen a little as he waited for her response. She bit her bottom lip in thought, "actually sir, I think I will join you" she finally said. "really?" jack asked in surprise, he wasn't expecting that. "yes, I'll go, sir" Sam nodded with a small smile. "ok, sweet, let's go then" jack said, trying to still hide his surprise. "did I surprise you that much?" Sam questioned with a laugh as they both walked out of her lab. "no, no no, just-hurry up" he shooed her toward her personal room. "all right, I'm going" Sam stated as she was more or less forced to walk. Jack leant against the wall to wait for her, whistling as he did so**

**roughly fifteen minutes later, she reappeared with her casual clothes on. A baby blue long sleeved top which was mostly covered by her leather jacket and dark blue jeans, accompanied by white trainers. She had a rucksack on one shoulder and proceeded to walk. "ok I'm ready" she quickly said. "ah!" jack grabbed her arm to stop her "what is it?" she asked. "cell phone" he said holding out his hand for her to give it to him. **

"**I don't have it- sir" "really? Carter, the last time I took Teal'c fishing he brought a cell phone, come on; hand It over" jack told her, she hesitated. "just a precaution-sir?" he sighed and rolled his eyes and then began to make his way toward the gate room. "we should see Danny boy off I guess, no doubt general Hammond has authorised his little exhibition trip" he exclaimed. Sam chuckled "yes sir" the two then made their way through to the gate room just as the MALP was going through the gate. Daniel looked round at them, he was wearing his green army based trousers with a black short sleeved top. "hey guys" "Daniel" "going fishing?" Daniel asked to break the silence. "yes, I-take it the good general allowed it?" jack replied. "yes, assuming the MALP shows it's still safe"**

"**I'm telling ya, no cell phone" jack told him for the third time. "ok jack, I got it; but what if I find something useful?" Daniel questioned. "then, I'll admit your stupid trip was worth it" jack replied. "uh-huh" the three looked up as they heard the sergeant speak through the microphone. "the MALP is showing peaceful signs, looks like the same as before doctor Jackson" the general then spoke also "looks like you have a go, you can go whenever your ready doctor Jackson; leave the MALP there encase you need to contact us" Daniel nodded up at him. "well Daniel, have-fun" jack told him half heartedly. "make sure to tell me about it when you get back" Sam stated more excitedly then jack did. "thanks, will do". Sam walked out of the gate room, jack handed Daniel a hand gun. "jack, it's a peaceful world; I don't wanna go there waving a gun around" Daniel pushed the gun back into jack's hand. Jack then, handed it back. "take it, just in case-for carter's reassurance" jack said, Daniel thought how lame his excuse was; each member had gotten used to his quirky remarks. Reading between the lines that jack did care about his team a lot; it was just his way of showing it. "ok" Daniel said, taking back the gun and placing it neatly and hidden in side holder of his trousers.**

**Jack gave him a friendly tap on the arm "see ya" and then left. Daniel gave a wave at the general and the others that were watching and walked up the ramp with his rucksack over his shoulders. He entered the Stargate and it soon quickly transported him to the other side, to PX-459.**

**Daniel took a moment to look around, noting the position of the DHD and where the Stargate was so he didn't get lost. He walked forward through the slightly tall grass, he stopped when he spotted two people coming toward him. They were dressed in beaded clothing, blues, reds and greens; the male was fully clothed in silk and the female was dressed in a red crop top with a long red skirt. Daniel waved at them as they got within talking range. "hi, I'm-I'm Daniel Jackson" he said as he held his hand out for them. "Daniel-Jackson, and where did you come from Daniel-Jackson?" the male spoke to him. "oh! Yes of course, I just came through the Stargate" Daniel told them, he looked at their confused faces. "the erm, Chapa'ai?" nope, they didn't look happy with that answer. "the circle ring? With the symbols on it?" Daniel tried again. "he came through the ring of the gods!" the female exclaimed as she and her male companion bowed. "no, no don't-do that; I'm not a god, you can get up; please" Daniel said slightly guilty as he coaxed the two to rise. "then who are you, Daniel-Jackson?" the male asked again, Daniel smiled.**

"**it's errr...you can call me just Daniel, it's fine" he told them. "ok, just Daniel-" the archaeologist couldn't help but laugh a little. "no, Daniel" he said, using his hands as a way of communicating. "what brings you to our world, Daniel?" the woman then spoke up. "I'm from a planet called earth, we, we spoke several days ago? You said it would be ok to study the ruins of your world" Daniel told them. The male smiled, "yes, I remember now; people of the Tau'ri, yes?" "yes, that's right" Daniel nodded.**

"**and, it's just you?" she questioned, wondering why others weren't so keen to join him. "for now yes, the people of my world are interested too; but if I'm honest, I'm probably the only one capable of making much sense of the inscriptions" he informed them. " I see, I'm Akila; this is my mate, Chike" Akila told him. Daniel raised his hand to her with a smile "your name, on earth it means, intelligence" she looked at him for a better description. "intelligence, smart, errr...bright" she smiled. "thank you" Akila replied. "your welcome" he said with a smile. Chike looked at him, as if demanding the meaning of his name, Daniel got the message. "your name-" he didn't really want to tell Chike the meaning of his name; which meant _power of god, _'time to lie' Daniel thought. "your name, it means, teacher" Daniel said, hoping Chike would be happy with that answer. He sort of sighed with relief when the man smiled. "now we are better acquainted Daniel, we are the Asiatic race" Akila claimed. "the Asiatic race? That's amazing you might actually be related to your ancestors of that race on earth, your lineal was said to have come from the biblical ham, through his son Mizraim. Incredible" Daniel seemed to go off in his own little world until she snapped him from his thoughts. "come, you've much to see" Akila said as she and Chike began their walk back to where they had come from, Daniel looked at the scenery around the Stargate one more time to get the location right and then followed after them.**

**As they were coming to the, what looked to be a large city of structures; Daniels eyes lit up in more excitement. "is this where you live?" he asked as they came to the top of a steep set of stairs. "this is where we all live" Akila replied. "all live?" Daniel questioned as he took in the whole city; it was large yes, but big enough to fit a race of people in? Well, he'd seen races in handfuls; so perhaps there wasn't many of the Asiatic people here. Daniel followed as they descended the stairs that soon led them into the city. **

"**wow" Daniel exclaimed as he walked through the city, brushing his hands over different parts of the structures. "you are impressed so far, yes?" Chike asked, as he turned around. "yes, most of these inscriptions look incredibly old; but the buildings are in great condition, considering." Daniel complimented. "thank you Daniel, Chike will show you around while I tend to some matters" she nodded at him. "of course" he replied and she left him with her mate. "come, let me show you the inner temples" Chike said as he ushered Daniel to follow. "sure"**

**they walked through the city, Daniel gazed up and around the homes; looking at all the different looking people walking around. He was a little baffled as to why he didn't see any children around, he'd have to ask about that later. "so erm, are you and Akila in charge here?" Daniel asked after a while of walking. Chike looked at him for an explanation. "erm, leaders, are you and Akila leaders of your people?" he re-asked. "ah, yes we are" "and how long have you been here, on this world Chike?" he asked. "a hundred years" Chike answered without hesitation. "really? A hundred years? That's strange, on earth, the Asiatic race said to have gone back to the early middle ages, erm, a few thousand years..." Daniel said slowly.**

"**hmm, how do you mark time Daniel?" Chike asked as he seemed thoughtful. "errr, ****a day is one revolution of our planet; a year is one revolution around our sun. There are 365 days in one year..."Daniel began, feeling a sense of deja vu from talking with the Nox elder when he first met them. "I see! Your years, are not like our years" Chike commented. "your years?" Daniel prodded. "our years, seem, quicker to that of yours" Chike replied. Daniel fell silent in thought, that didn't make any sense to him; he suddenly found himself thinking where's Sam when you need her? "o-k, that's fair enough, I guess" Daniel said after a short while, deciding to drop the subject; he wasn't here to study time after all. **

"**this way Daniel, the temples are inside; once i've shown you around the city a little, you are free to have your own wander around. You can stay and study the temples, structures and inscriptions as much as you'd like. Please though, stay in the city; so we have a means to find you encase we'd like to ask our own questions" Chike explained carefully. "oh of course! Our people are all about sharing information, I don't mind" Daniel said happily "but there'll be a time when I need to contact my planet, just to let them know how I am; so they don't worry" he added. Chike nodded in understanding. **

**Daniel was led inside one of the buildings, the temple was large and very tall. He looked around, wondering where to begin; he was like a kid on Christmas that had gotten a load of new toys and didn't know which one to play with first. The inscriptions looked engraved, some of them written; parts of the structure looked new, marble instead of stone like the rest seemed to be. "how come those look more recent then others?" Daniel asked. "added inscriptions" Chike informed him. "really? That's fascinating" Daniel said more to himself as he walked up to the marble to get a closer look. "Daniel, I wish to show you the locations of some of the other temples first" Chike stated. "that's ok, I don't want to keep you from your duties or anything; I'm sure I'll find my way around eventually. Thank you for this opportunity, I'll come find you or Akila if I have any more questions" Daniel said as he set his rucksack down on the floor. Chike nodded "very well Daniel, I will leave you to study" just as the Asiatic was about to leave, the doctor called him back.**

"**wait!" Chike stopped and turned back. "sorry, there was something else actually...do you have a library here?" Daniel asked, realising then Chike looked confused again. "err..library, erm, a place where you keep books-" he knelt down and unzipped his bag to pull out a medium sized book. "this, books on your people; about your history.." Daniel continued as he stood up. "oh yes, we have those...books you speak of; come, I will show you" Chike replied, Daniel grabbed his bag again, placing the book back in as he followed the other man. **

**They walked through the temple and turned right, then made a left; walked further down and turned right once again. They walked through an arch and down a few steps to turn left. "wow, I might get lost" Daniel admitted. "sorry?" Chike asked, not quite hearing him. Daniel smiled, "it's ok, lots of turns, trying to get my bearings that's all" "you...feel lost?" Chike asked, trying to understand Daniels concept. "a little, but once I've been around the place for a while; I won't be" Daniel explained. "no need to fret Daniel, we are here now" Chike told him reassuringly. "no I wasn't...never mind" they stepped through another arch and Daniel saw that there was indeed a load of books upon the stone ledges. "you can work from in here, if you wish Daniel" Chike informed him, stepping aside so that Daniel could get a better look. "thank you" Daniel said as he made his way toward the books. "then I will, as you say return to my duties" Chike said, Daniel nodded at him with a smile.**

**Chike then retreated and disappeared, Daniel gazed up and around the room. He began to think about where to begin, there was so much he wanted to study before he had to return to the SGC. He put his bag down and unzipped it to remove the notepad he brought with him. Just as he stood up a young woman with a light brown long dress, shoulder length black hair and a slim figure walked in from the second arch way. She stopped when she saw him.**

"**hi, don't be afraid; my name is Daniel-Jackson; erm...your people let me come to your world through the Chapa'ai..oh, sorry the circle of gods? They let me come here to study all- this" Daniel explained, motioning with his hands everything around him. She soon relaxed a little, she smiled at him and nodded, then proceeded to put the books she was carrying away. "do you work in here?" Daniel asked, she nodded a little. "I was told I could do my research from here, is that ok?" he asked, approaching her. She turned to him after putting a book back on the stone ledge and smiled again at him. "r-ight, I'm just going to get myself adjusted then" he moved to continue getting out his notes and his own books. **

**He could feel eyes on him, as he pulled out the last book from his bag he turned to her. "so, my name is Daniel, what's your name?" he asked her. She looked uncomfortable then. "I guess maybe you don't speak much; your shy? It's ok, you don't have to be afraid of me" he said with a smile. She backed up and before Daniel could say anything else she ran off. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" but she was gone "upset you" he finished saying to no one. "that was weird" he said as he moved to grab a book from one of the ledges. **

**Daniel had made contact with general Hammond through the Stargate He explained roughly how he was given permission to study the ruins and that he was going to stay there for a while. Like usual, the general told him to be careful and not to go looking into areas too deep; but at the same time he told him to have fun, noting the excitement in Daniels voice. **

**It grew dark on Asiatic and places had been lit up with torches and lanterns. Daniel had his own lights set up around the book room. He decided to start out by taking important notes from the books and use that to work on as he would then study the temples, structures and inscriptions. The general had given him one week to do as he wished; he would have only had three days, but Daniel argued until Hammond gave him more. He assured him that although studying for his own enjoyment, he was positive he would find something that would help them in the long run. Which was one of the concerns the general had, when it came to Daniel; the archaeologist had a knack for sticking his nose in too deep. **

**Akila come into the room, she stood in the archway as Daniel sat in the middle surrounded by books and candle light. He looked up and laughed as he looked around himself embarrassingly. "errr...I'm a bit of a, study freak I suppose" Daniel admitted. "you find these books, helpful?" Akila asked. "yes, very helpful; actually, there's so much information in here that goes beyond that of your ancestors. It could relate to whatever it written on the walls outside or in the temples. But errr...I haven't gotten there yet" Daniel said as clearly showed his happiness to the woman leader. "your other people, they do not show as much interest in these things as you?" Akila asked, Daniel thought that she might actually be stating the fact rather then asking. **

"**well, there are lots of people that would love to study this sort of thing. But, in our world; everything involving space, the Stargate and erm...aliens, it's a secret. And the rest, the ones like me, most are military" he explained. "military?" she asked confused. "oh, errr...warriors" "I see, and-you are not a warrior?" "no, I'm an archaeologist; it's my job to study all this" Daniel said motioning to what was around him. **

"**there's a spare resting place through there, Daniel" she suggested. "oh, thank you" she nodded at his gratefulness. "erm, I think I; upset your librarian earlier, the girl that works in here" Daniel admitted apologetically. "you are talking about Tori" Akila said. "I said if she was shy, not to be afraid of me; I must of said something wrong" "do not be concerned, she was taken before" Akila began "taken? What errr, what do you mean?" Daniel asked sceptically "her body taken over; she had-a possessive mind" Akila tried to tell him. Of course, Daniel figured it out on his own. "a Goa'uld? Tori was taken over by a Goa'uld?" he questioned surprised. "you know of the Goa'uld?" Akila asked just as surprised. "yes, they're our enemy, we're fighting against them; it's why we want to ally ourselves with people like yourselves, to have a better chance" Daniel explained.**

"**Tori didn't think I was a Goa'uld, did she?" he added with a hint of fear in his voice. "after the Goa'uld within her removed itself; she has been unable to speak. We believe the snake damaged her voice cords" Akila told him, trying to reassure him. Daniel didn't look reassured, in fact, he looked very surprised. "hold on a second, let's go back to what you said before" Daniel said slowly. "the Goa'uld damaged her voice cords" she began. "before that" "she is unable to speak" "erm, before that; the part about- you said the Goa'uld, removed itself?" Daniel asked. He waited for the reply, all the while thinking about why in hell a Goa'uld would ever do that. "it removed itself Daniel-Jackson" Akila said again. **

"**but, no, no something else happened; see, a Goa'uld doesn't just leave the body once it gains it's host; it blends with them. Taking over fully, the only time it would ever leave is if the host dies or if the actual Goa'uld dies and then the host would die too. Basically, the host dies on either of those occasions, and, Tori is alive...so you can sort of see why I'm confused" Daniel stated, there were clocks ticking in his head; thoughts going back and forth through his mind. "we have ways" Akila said plainly **

"**ways?" Daniel began "you mean, you removed the Goa'uld from her body? Without harming her?" he was surprised to say the least, the only people that were able to do that, that he knew of, were the Tolan. He doubted very much they helped this world, all things considered; this world was more primitive then earth, at least by the Tolan standards. Daniel gave a look of confusion when Akila shook her head, "you said before it removed itself, but then you said you removed it; I'm sorry, I guess I'm just trying to understand" **

**'and right about now jack would have told me to shut up' he added in his thoughts. "the Goa'uld removed itself only when we took action Daniel" she claimed. "oh, I think I understand now" he said. Actually, he didn't, but he decided he'd drop the subject for now. He had another theory on the whole thing, but he was going to keep that to himself. "it's late, I'm leaving for rest now; good nigh Daniel-Jackson" Akila said as she turned around to retreat from the room. "erm, good nigh" Daniel said back. He was now feeling guilty about Tori, he wasn't to know she used to be a Goa'uld, but he hated it when he upset people that didn't deserve it. She seemed nice enough, no wonder she seemed afraid of him. The first thing he was going to do when daylight came to the planet, was find the girl to see if he could apologise. He picked up another book and began writing down important sentences. It became rather quiet around, the lanterns were dying down and he searched in his bag for the matches he carried. **

**He then heard small footsteps, the only sound he'd heard besides his own movements for quite a while. He stopped mid-way looking for his matches as he looked up, the girl from before, Tori, appeared in the archway with some books in her hand. "hi again" he smiled as he stood up slowly, so as not to scare her. "I'm sorry if I upset you earlier today, I didn't mean to" he told her softly. She shook her head, as if trying to tell him it wasn't his fault. She walked into the room and placed some more books in front of him. He looked at the floor where she'd placed them, he smiled up at her "thank you". She then pointed somewhere else, Daniel looked at where she was pointing. "what? What is it?" not quite understanding.**

**She pointed again and walked forward, Daniel followed her and then laughed a little when he realised what she was telling him. "yes, erm, I'll get some sleep soon" she nodded and left him alone again. Going back to his previous task of finding the matches and then once he'd relit two of the dimming candles in the lanterns, he returned to the books. As he began reading a few lines, writing down the translation; he soon realised that he was getting tired, the letters were blurring together. It was weird though, when it had been a dire situation and either of his friends were in trouble, or he had to translate an important artefact; he could stay awake for hours and hours. "should have brought coffee" he said to himself. He closed the book he was trying to read and set it to one side. He then moved into the room they said he could sleep in; the room was plain and made of stone. The bed looked to have been made from wool, probably sheered from an animal such as a sheep. If he were to be honest though, it was quite comfortable. **

**he lay on top of it and stared at the dark ceiling, he hadn't come across anything of real use so far. But it had only been one day, he had seven days to study it all. Planning on translating some more from the books tomorrow and then moving out of the room to begin on some of the inscriptions on the temples.**

**He was also trying to think of a way for Tori to communicate better; it was a long shot, but if she worked in the book room, maybe she could give him a hand. With these thoughts lingering, his eyes drifted and he was soon asleep.**

**There was brightness shining through the gaps in the stone walls, where windows would have been placed. His eyes clenched as it shone against him, they fluttered open, trying to ignore the short stabbing pain you get when a bright light suddenly shines on your eyes. He sat up and rubbed them before grabbing his glasses that he'd taken off for the night; he put them back on and blinked several times to try and wake himself up. It was then that Tori come in the room, Daniel startled, he didn't expect anyone to come in. she quickly looked away. "it's ok, I was just-i didn't expect, you just startled me that's all" Daniel quickly explained. She looked embarrassed and then she ran from the room. Daniel frowned in confusion, he wondered if he'd grown an extra head or something. He stood up and then walked over to grab his shirt, then it clicked in his brain; maybe she was embarrassed that she saw him shirtless. **

**He mentally slapped himself, he had no idea what the customs were on this planet. For all he knew, the women of this planet might not be allowed to see males without clothing if they weren't a pair. "great Daniel, you've been here one day and you've already ruined someone's culture" he said to himself, he quickly placed his top back on and ran out after her. He caught up with her just outside of the book room. "I'm sorry! Back there, I didn't mean to...offend you or anything, I don't usually sleep shirtless on a-another planet" he said with a smile, then he added "it's just, I didn't know it'd get so hot at night; is it always like that?" she nodded in reply. "I'm sorry" he said again, he felt really uncomfortable now. She smiled though and shook her head. "I don't suppose you know sign language?" he asked hopefully, that hope died when she gave him a blank look. "no, didn't think so, well, I'm gonna, get back to-my research then" he informed her and started to retreat before he somehow unintentionally offended her again. Just as he was about to, Chike appeared through one of the archways. "good joyous day Daniel-Jackson" he exclaimed. "erm, yes; good joyous day" Daniel replied, assuming that was more or less like saying good morning. **

"**come, feast with us" Chike offered, it actually sounded more like an order rather then a suggestion. "thank you, maybe another time, I'd really like to get started back on my research" Daniel said as kindly as possible. "very well, join us for our night feast if not the morning one" Chike said. "ok, thank you; I'll look forward to that" Daniel replied, glad he hadn't insulted anyone else. "Tori? Since you work in the-book room, I thought that, maybe you could help me? With my research?" Daniel suggested, he could use some help since he had only limited time. Daniel noticed Tori look to Chike for permission, which would make sense since he was her leader. Chike nodded and then proceeded to make his way back from where he came. "looks like you have permission" Daniel said with a smile. **

**He walked back into the book room and gathered up all his notes in the bag. "we can start on the inscriptions outside first, then make our back in to study the temples" she nodded at his explanation. "before we go" he started as he pulled out a pen and a small pad. She stared at him, waiting for him to do something else. "last night, I was thinking about a way for you to talk; to communicate better" he told her**

**she pointed to her throat excitedly, Daniel felt guilt rise again; she thought he was going to make it so she could talk again. "no, ah...I'm sorry; I didn't mean it like that-" he said angry at himself. She lowered her hand in sadness "you understand me right?" he asked and she nodded. "ok, so what I thought is this" he began as he put pen to paper and wrote a simple word hi. Her eyes widen as she looked at the pen and then at the paper, then back to the pen. "it's called a pen, your people who wrote these books would have used something similar" he explained. She practically snatched the pen from his hand to inspect it. Daniel gave a warm smile, he almost choked on his words. "you err...you remind me of someone" he began quietly. She looked at him "my wife, errr my mate ...sha'rae, she was fascinated but these too.." he said to her, motioning to the pen. Tori smiled and handed it back to him, he took it and pointed to the word he wrote. "do you understand that?" he asked. She looked at the word and then waved. "yes! That's it-that's, what it means; hi" Daniel said excitedly.**

"**do you think you can write, in this language?" he asked, hopeful once again. She seemed thoughtful, trying to work out what he was asking. "here" he handed her the pen back. "try it". She took the pen slowly and carefully began to write her name. Tori her smile bright with happiness that she was able to do such a thing. "incredible, say something else; just to be sure" he encouraged her. She looked down at the paper and stuck out her tongue, like she was concentrating really hard. did you sleep well she wrote. Daniel smiled "yes, I did; thank you, again, I'm sorry about before, back in the room? My erm.." he pointed to his shirt. I thought you would be mad she wrote. "no, I wasn't mad, no, it's your world after all; I was just-really hot" she then quickly wrote down something else. thank you Daniel nodded with a smile "your welcome". She flung her arms around him, it made him jump and he stumbled a bit. He wondered just how long she'd been unable to communicate for. She stepped back and wrote down a sorry on the pad.**

"**you did nothing wrong, sometimes, that's how humans on earth show emotion; that they're grateful" he told her to stop her from getting upset. is your mate on earth she wrote down. Daniel looked at the floor for a second, "no" he began, then looked back up at her. "my wife, she died; five years ago...actually, it sort of felt like more then that" he said slowly, almost reliving it. Tori gave him a sad expression, she laid her hand on his arm then moved to grab a lantern. She placed the lantern on the stone ledge, scraped two rocks together until it sparked and lit it. She then wrote when one of my people pass, a candle is lit in mourning Daniel smiled. "thank you, we, we do that on earth too" he told her. Shaking his head, he buried the approaching painful thoughts to the back of his mind again. "so do you think you can help me research?" he asked more happily. She nodded and they walked out of the room. **

**After three days, Daniel and Tori were in the first temple, they had scraped together all they could from the ruins outside. At least, Daniel did; Tori just helped him translate or offer support. It was as if she was interested as much as he was; he found that weird, considering it was her world. Then again, she was taken over by a Goa'uld; maybe she couldn't remember. He wrote down some symbols from the last stone on the wall, it was then he knelt down to the more modern marble that stood next to it. His fingers brushed over the writing, he had a hard time deciphering the first word, or letter, or even number; normally he'd have a rough idea of what language writings were, or rather, what they weren't so that he could at least narrow it down. **

"**don't hate me for asking this but, how much do you remember when you were taken over?" he asked, she looked at him for a moment, and then looked down. "I'm sorry, it's ok, I was just hoping you might recognise some of this" he said. After a few seconds she shook her head when she looked over the marble. "guess this one will take more time, the writing or, language seems dramatically different to that of those on the walls we've been translating" Daniel said as he stood up to get more of a look from the top.**

"**Daniel" came a voice from behind them, Daniel turned around as Chike moved toward them. "hi, I was actually gonna come find you; this marble of writing, as much as I hate to admit this; I'm having a hard time translating it" Daniel admitted, almost shamefully. "there are more temples through the back of this building" Chike offered. "yes I know, but I'd really like to get a better understanding of this one; since it's so modern compared to the others, it's much clearer to see" the archaeologist explained. "that marble is new, information on that stone is unfamiliar to me" Chike said, Daniel looked at him baffled "I don't understand, you can't read this? Is that what your saying?" he asked, as kindly as possible. "I am-too young" Chike replied. Although nodding, Daniel got the message; whatever was written on here Chike either really didn't know what was on it, or he didn't want him finding out."that's ok" Daniel said finally "just a thought, i'll-start somewhere else; maybe the other temples will help me find some meaning to this one" he said, Chike nodded with a smile and then left. Pulling out a small camera he stood back and focused the lens. what are you doing Tori wrote down, he glanced at it and went back to focus. "taking an image, your people won't let me figure this thing out with their help so, I'll get it on paper and then work on it a night" he explained.**

**He picked up his bag and motioned for her to follow him over to one of the other temples. They were having a break as they sat down outside on the wall; Daniel was eating an apple as they looked upon the building outside. "so, erm; I know this might sound like a strange question but, where did the Goa'uld snake thing go? When it left your body, where did it go?" Daniel asked. She thought for a moment then wrote down why "well, after or if, a Goa'uld leaves someone's body they have to find a new host right away" he explained to her. "Chike said that whatever action they took, made the host remove itself. Forgive me but, I find that a little hard to believe- not without outside help anyway" he said. **

**what do you mean she wrote down. Daniel thought about his next question, it seemed the more he was on this world; the more he was starting to become wary over what he told to the Asiatics; Somehow though, Tori was different; he hoped he could trust her. "I don't suppose you know about the Tolan, do you?" he asked hesitantly. She shook her head "no, I didn't think so; ok, so you don't remember anything about what happened to the Goa'uld?" Daniel asked again, she began writing. the Goa'uld are our enemy, my people probably disposed of it "right, that would be logical I suppose, to stop it from attacking anyone else" he said, more to himself. She nodded, Akila soon appeared before them; Daniel smiled in greeting. "are your translations going well?" she asked him. "for the most part yes, I don't suppose you know what's on that marble, do you?" he asked her. "Chike and I wish not to discuss it any further; there are some things our people wish to be kept to ourselves" she said to him, Daniel nodded.**

"**I understand, although Chike told me he didn't know what was on it" he told her. Akila smiled, "he tried to find a way to tell you this without offending you" "it's ok, I'm not-offended, I was just curious" Daniel claimed calmly. "I think there is an old saying, perhaps among your people too; curiosity killed the bull" Akila said. "errr...yes, we have that too; we use the word cat though" he said, suddenly feeling a little uneasy about the phrase. Akila smiled "you can relax Daniel-Jackson; it is but a joke among our people" she explained. Daniel smiled and stood up, some joke, Akila turned to Tori "there is work in the book room" she told her; Tori nodded with a smile. "I need to contact my planet; let them know what I've translated so far, so I'll come find you after" he told her, Tori nodded and then ran off to tend to her work. "join us for our evening feast again Daniel" Akila tried to ask."sure, sounds great" he said as he walked over to the stairs and began to make his way to the Stargate**

"**good to hear from you doctor Jackson, is there-anything we can do?" the general appeared on the screen of the MALP. "actually, I do need something; see, I took this image of one of the temples; the temple itself is marble, and I don't know exactly what the inscriptions say" he explained. "could you send me the image in paper form?" he added. "I'm confused, is the temple now gone doctor Jackson?" the general asked. Daniel smiled a little "no, it's just that; they don't like me being near this one, I don't think they want me to translate it" he admitted. "if these people don't want you deciphering it, perhaps it might be best to leave well enough alone" Hammond tried to say. "I think it could be important" Daniel tried to argue. **

"**if I have the image on paper, they won't know I'm studying it" Daniel added more to the conversation; the general sighed and asked "are you sure your not endangering yourself doctor Jackson?" "no, no these people are peaceful, I don't think they'd hurt me" he replied, he could see the general wrestling with his decision. "if things turn out they don't want me here any more, I'll come back home; I promise" Daniel said to try and convince him. "ok, we'll send the image through; is there anything else?" Hammond asked "I think that's it, but maybe some more clothes? I don't think they'll want me around much more if I errr-start to smell" Daniel replied with a little humour in his voice. The general chuckled, "will do doctor Jackson, and be careful" "I will" "Hammond out" **

**the Stargate zipped off and shut down as they ended their conversation. Daniel stood up and stretched, he turned around when he could hear rustling in the grass. He smiled when Tori walked toward him, she smiled back and he waved. "hello, you didn't have to walk all the way here" he told her. how do you talk to your people "oh, it's through that; this machine, it allows us to see and hear people from the other side" Daniel tried to tell her. magic she asked, Daniel chuckled and shook his head. "technology, just a way of communicating" he told her. She seemed confused but she nodded like she understood. The Stargate began to roar to life, Tori grabbed his arm in fright. "it's ok, it's probably just my friends sending me the things I asked for" he reassured her as the Stargate became active. As Daniel had said, the things he'd asked for were sent through; some clothes that were wrapped up in a sealed bag along with an envelope. He picked up the bag as the Stargate shut down and walked over to Tori "let's go back" he said and she followed him back to the city. **

**Late in the evening, judging by how dark it was Daniel estimated that it was over midnight. After the feast, he began immediately working on the image in the book room; telling the people he needed some more information from the books. Tori walked in as Daniel became agitated, he threw his notepad on the ledge and swiped his hands over his head in annoyance. "this doesn't make any sense!" he said a little too loudly, he realised Tori was standing there and thought he might have scared her with his unusual outburst. "sorry, Tori" he quickly said. "this marble, these whole writings; I can't make them out, I can't even decipher one word!" he half laughed, but half wanted to scream. She walked up to him with her pad and pen rest was all she wrote down. "should have asked them to send coffee" he mumbled into his palms as he rubbed his tired eyes. "i've gone through all the ancient languages that would fit, nothing, it's like, don't know...maybe it's yet another new language i've yet to have come across, I just thought that since your people are the Asiatics; I would at least be able to recognise it" he said as he picked up the image again. "nothing!" he yelled as he threw the image down. rest she wrote down again. **

"**your right, I should rest; but I don't have that long left here, I want to figure this out before I go" he said as he stood up, he smiled and then said "good nigh" she smiled and then nodded as she walked out of the room. Daniel sat on the bed and took his glasses off to rub his eyes; he placed them on the ledge and laid down. **

**Sun shone brightly through the gaps, he opened his eyes and sat up. He noticed a bowl shaped object in the room, putting his glasses on he walked up to it. The bowl was filled with water, he figured Tori must have placed it there when morning came. He silently thanked her as he was incredibly hot in the night, he splashed water upon his face and body gratefully; even drinking some. It woke him up a bit and he then changed into the clothes the general had sent him. **

**He walked out of the room and glared at the image on the ledge; like it was mocking him just by sitting there. He moved to grab a snack from his bag and stood up with a nutrition bar. Unwrapping it, he took his first bite and continued to stare at the image. He furrowed his eyebrows a little more when he seemed to become familiar with what he was seeing. He stopped eating the bar and walked forward, picking up the image. "I don't believe it, it was upside down this whole time; why would they put inscriptions there the wrong way up" he said to himself as he sat down to get a better look. As he glanced over the writing he suddenly gasped "gawd...no wonder they didn't want me reading it, these aren't writings at all – they're Goa'uld symbols" he stated as he looked over the image in shock.**

**Daniel stood up and placed the image in his bag, he walked out of the room and toward the marble temple. He looked to see if Akila or Chike were close by, they weren't, he stood in front of it. Then he turned and craned his head so that he could slightly see the temple from a different angle. His assumption had been correct, the marble symbols were upside down, he bent down then and noticed that there was some kind of scraping on the floor. **

**Then he ran his fingers along the edge, something he hadn't noticed before because they wouldn't let him notice; there was an engraving mark in the form of a circle; like something belonged there, like a key. "this marble...it opens" he breathed out. "Daniel Jackson!" the voice made him jump and he stumbled to his feet, dusting himself off. "sorry, I wasn't...I thought I dropped something just now" he said, hoping to sound convincing. He still believed the people of Asiatic were peaceful, but he wanted to find out why they didn't tell him the symbols were Goa'uld; if they even knew at all, and if they didn't; he wasn't going to tell them until he figured out what it said. **

"**we wish to learn more about your world now; will you tell us of it?" Akila asked. Daniel walked forward, normally he wouldn't discuss things like this until the rest of his team were with him. But he could simply go along with it, tell tales, stretch the information, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them, or rather, him. "of course, we can talk; ask away" he said as Tori came around the corner; he smiled her way and she waved at him. **

**For the rest of the day, they asked questions about the earth; their customs and Daniel answered truthfully. They asked questions about weaponry, tactics and the Stargate; Daniel gave vague descriptions then, at least, until he managed to translate just what was on the marble temple. He was finally playing it cautiously for once; despite the fact that he was still digging and prying. They hadn't given him a bit of chance to work on his research; so now Daniel was working on it well early into the morning. He could have asked Teal'c to help, but he thought that might arouse more suspicion and could be dangerous. It turned out, the Goa'uld had been there recently; which would explain why the temple was so new. **

**It also would explain the take over between Tori and the symbiote. And why some of the buildings were damaged; there had been a fight, a war. Yet, that still left things out, like why the Goa'uld would just up and leave after coming here. Only taking one person as a host and leaving so many Asiatics alive. What technology could the people have that would chase away the Goa'uld like that? unless the enemy expected to take over one as a host and for that one to take over everything else. That would be an easy battle to win, but Daniel didn't buy that; that wasn't their way. They'd have taken over everything, jaffa and Goa'uld would have been all over this place. But the world was peaceful, so the Asiatics weren't so primitive after all; they had to have some advanced weapons to chase off their enemy like that. To also be able to force a Goa'uld symbiote from it's host's body and still leave the host alive. **

**But Daniel hadn't spotted one piece of defence equipment since he'd been on this planet. The rest of the translation went on to talk about an emblem, a circled key that he guessed would open that marble. He was now working on how to find it, he saw none of the Asiatics wear anything that would fit the description. They probably didn't even know about it, Daniel wouldn't have known about it had he not requested for general Hammond to send him the image on paper. But why were they so keen on keeping him away from it? Unless they knew more about what went on with the Goa'uld then they were telling him. He didn't blame them really, he wasn't exactly being Mr open about his own world either. **

**He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes, the transcript was starting to look gibberish again when he felt tiredness over come him. The pen he'd been writing with rolled off the stone table and fell to the floor. He reached down and knelt to retrieve it.**

"**good joyous day Daniel-Jackson" the loud voice startled him and his head collided with the stone table. He let out a bunch of curse words in one of his many spoken languages. He rose from the floor, rubbing the back of his sore head. "oh...is it morning already? Can't be-" Daniel said as he realised now that the sun was up. "you did not sleep?" Akila asked. Daniel rubbed his eyes again and placed his glasses back on, silently wishing for coffee once more. "no, I got distracted-usually do" he admitted. **

"**come Daniel, have morning feast with us" she said, actually; to him, breakfast sounded good. "yeh, why not" he said as he followed her out of the book room. "Akila, how did you defend yourself against the Goa'uld when they attacked you?" Daniel asked as they walked through the building. "I do not know this, I was not born then" ok so that was a full blown lie, if she wasn't born then; how did she know Tori had been taken over and that she knew how the symbiote left? Something very strange was going on, he was determined to find out what. It's not like Tori could have told her what happened, one: she can't speak, two: that would make her older then Akila and Daniel very much doubted that. **

**After the morning feast, Daniel was joined by his new friend as he tried to figure out where the emblem was hidden. He tried to search for some hidden message in the marble's script; something that would tell him it's location. He threw down the image in frustration "I give up!" he exclaimed. what are you looking for she wrote down, Daniel looked at her and took off his glasses. "Tori" he began, "I haven't been completely honest with you; these symbols on here, the reason I was able to figure it out...they're Goa'uld symbols, given how much time I spent over the years within close range of it all; I can roughly translate what's on it" he explained, hoping she wasn't mad at him. "I'm sorry, I guess the reason I didn't tell you right away was because I wasn't sure-who to trust" he added. **

**There was silence for a little while as Daniel stared at the image, hoping something would jump out at him. He looked over as Tori began writing again what are you looking for he looked at her and smiled "your not angry?" he asked surprised. She shook her head "something opens that marble, the modern one outside; there's a circle like object I believe belongs in the engraved-hole I found near the temple" can I trust you she scribbled down "of course" he replied without hesitation. She pointed upwards, toward the top of the archway. Daniel followed her direction and squinted as he stood up. He walked toward it and stood directly under the archway. A circular metal like object sat embedded into the stone, it's rim was silver and the middle was red. He could only make out that there was some kind of writing around the edges. He turned to Tori "if you step on my hands, do you think you can reach it?" he asked. She nodded and Daniel peered out to make sure no one was coming. **

**He knelt down and linked his hands together, she stood one foot on his hands and rested her own on the wall for balance. Slowly, he raised himself up to raise her toward the top. He almost chuckled "lucky your light" he joked, he was surprised to notice she got it; she moved to try and hit him which made them almost lost balance. "ok! Sorry! Sorry! Bad time; sorry" he stammered out and regained their balance. She reached out for the circle object once they'd stilled in their movements. She grabbed hold of it, having a hard time removing it. "can you get it?" he asked, making sure she didn't fall. With a little twist and the concentration on her face she managed to pull it free. "ok, I'm gonna let you down now" he said, lowering himself to the ground for her to stand. He stood back up and it was that moment when their faces were inches apart. "erm.." he started, she handed him the item "thank you-" he said as he pulled himself out of the trance to stop himself from doing anything else. **

**He moved away from her, not seeing the look of loneness in her expression. "these symbols look similar to the ones on the temple" he began, he turned round to her when she tugged at his arm. are you going to go in she asked as she quickly wrote, Daniel was impressed by her brilliant understanding of English. "erm, at night fall; I think I'll check it out" he told her. He looked at what else she wrote and shook his head, "no, no I think it'll be best if I went in alone; I don't want to get you into trouble. If something is down there, I don't think your people will appreciate it if I brought you into danger" he said with a slight chuckle. **

**She lowered her head, "there's something else isn't there? Something your not telling me" he asked, she wouldn't look at him "you can trust me Tori, I promise" he encouraged her. As he reached out to her she ran off; he frowned, he felt sorry for her. He looked at the item in his hand and sat down with it; really, he should call someone at the SGC. But he didn't want to frighten the people of Asiatics; or make them think he was a threat. He promised general Hammond he'd come home if things got eerie, much as they were getting; but he knew that once he told them he'd found Goa'uld symbols; they would most likely make him come back. **

**One of the symbols he knew said technology; he hoped the nagging feeling at the back of his mind was incorrect. He'd soon find out by night fall, this place, this planet was full of history; but now he realised that there were two sides. And If the Asiatics really did have something to defeat the Goa'uld with, these people would make great allies. **

**By night fall, Daniel was peering out from the book room to make sure everyone had and was fast asleep. He grabbed his notepad and a flash light from his bag, he quickly shone it behind him when he heard a noise. he called out in a whisper. "Tori?" as the figure walked toward him he lowered his torch when he saw it was her. "what are you doing?" he asked. He shone the torch on her pad as she wrote be careful Daniel smiled, "don't worry, stay here; I'll be back" he told her and then quietly left. She walked into the room he was staying at and sat down on the bed. **

**He reached the modern temple with his flash light, shining it at the bottom as he knelt down. He pulled out the item and turned it in his hands until he was sure it was going to fit. He carefully and lightly placed the item in the spaced circle and scrambled to his feet as the temple slid from it's position. "I was right, it was a key" he said to himself. Shining the light first before he stepped inside, he swallowed the lump of nervousness and to reassure himself he pulled out his side arm to feel safer. He made the first step inside, taking it slow; he moved the light around and took another step. He quickly stepped back when he felt a ledge beneath his foot. He looked down and realised there were steps leading down. He took a deep breath and began to descend them.**

**Once at the bottom, he felt along the walls as he shined the torch over them. "these inscriptions are in gold, and they're not Asiatic either" he said to himself as he examined the hieroglyphs further. As he read through it briefly, it told him of a war that happened, the fall and victory. "I don't believe it...the Goa'uld, they came here exactly one hundred years ago-the same time the Asiatics told me they arrived.." he trailed off stepping back; as he did, he must have triggered a sensor on the ground. The wall he was looking at before opened from the middle. "whoops" he said as he watched the walls reveal other items. He stepped forward slowly and reached out to touch one of the items. "Goa'uld technology.." he breathed out, running his fingers over a familiar hand device. He read over a few more inscriptions quickly "gawd..." **

**he moved his hands over a stone that stood out among the rest; it was red and shining in the light of his torch. He heard a noise and jolted to the side, narrowly dodging an arrow that flew past him and stuck in the other side of the wall, opposite him. His eyes were wide as he tried to calm down from the sudden feeling of fear. "phew..."he breathed heavily for a second and then walked toward the arrow. It had jammed into the wall but a squared white block. As he lightly touched it the wall he was previously reading began to open. He whipped round fast with his flash light, almost giving himself whiplash. He slowly walked toward the opening walls and stopped as he gasped. "sarcophagus..." he barely managed to say through his shock. Wasting no time whatsoever, he ran back up the stairs in hasty retreat. He slipped through the gap of the temple, with the gun and flash light tight in his hands. He could see through the corner of his eyes it was light, the sun was already rising to the sky, how long had he been down there?**

**He ran toward the book room before anyone spotted him, in his haste he forgot to close back up the temple. He really had thought his assumptions were wrong. He made it to the room, there was no sign of Tori; he stopped to catch his breath and moved into the room he was staying at. Placing the notepad on the ledge and sliding his gun back in the side of his trousers.**

**He stopped in the archway as he soon saw her, she had obviously fallen asleep. She sat up in a startled movement when she heard footsteps. Daniel held his hand up, he had calmed down somewhat from his discovery. "it's ok, it's just me" he told her. She grabbed his arm and dragged him back into the book room. "what? What is it?" he tried to ask her as she forced him to the room. "Tori!" he almost shouted, she stopped and picked up an old book.**

**He took it from her with a look of suspicion, she nodded and he opened it. Flicking through the first few pages, his facial expression changed to wonder. "this is a diary.., the dialect is similar to Asiatic, and goa'uld-wait; it says...'my host is scared, I must not allow her to come forth; I must protect her and myself. But I fear they will torture me to gain information; if anything else, I must remove myself to save her." he looked at Tori with shock, "this is what you were trying to tell me wasn't it? The symbiote inside you...it wasn't Goa'uld at all, it was a Tok'ra." he managed to stammer out, he looked at the book and carried on reading.**

"**I am a spy in amongst the Goa'uld, we have taken over the Asiatics on this world; the people didn't stand a chance; soon I'll be discovered by them, I can't get the horror on their faces out of my head. My host is the only Asiatic left now, thanks to me; I jumped from my dying host into the last Asiatic female alive. I want to save her, she's young; but they know I'm a Tok'ra, they will torture me to get information. My only hope is to leave the body and hope to keep Tori alive'...gawd, that's what Akila meant, she did drive out the symbiote; but it removed itself because It wanted to save you. When you asked me if I could trust you, you knew I would find out the temples secrets, you knew that I could decipher everything eventually. You were asking for my help weren't you?" **

**she nodded, biting her lip as tears fell from her cheeks; she was shivering. Daniel raised his hands and placed them on her arms, she moved forward and buried her face in his chest. "no, you were crying for help...I'm sorry, gawd I'm sorry" he repeated as he tried to comfort her as much as he could. He pushed her lightly off so she could look at him, "it's ok, the Tok'ra helped you to keep you safe...so will I" Daniel told her kindly, although he doubted his own words, how many times had he said that? Sha're, Sara..the ones he grew attached to always left him, they died and he couldn't do enough to save them. **

**She smiled at him, telling him she felt safe with him; he tried to return her smile. How could he protect her? She'd already been through so much, he wasn't military, he didn't have any real skills in the way of fighting. The only power he ever had at his disposal was when he was ascended; and even then he wasn't allowed to help any of the people he cared about. Except that he broke that rule anyway, it didn't do a lot of good in the end; but he had the power. He figured dying wasn't exactly a good option, he didn't really fancy going through all of that again; in fact, he was pretty sure Oma wouldn't help him ascend a second time. Not an option, he added a last thought; he couldn't do that to his friends again, he couldn't leave them behind like he did before. **

**He looked at the girl, or woman, still in his arms; she was so scared, so ashamed of what had happened to her..and her people. "if the Goa'uld won the war a hundred years ago-they might, it means they're still here" he said, the nagging worry surfacing. If that was the case, they were in trouble; they had to get out of here...fast. **

**She looked up at him, he could see the fear evident in her eyes. She looked behind him and stumbled back, he turned around quickly and Akila, Chike and two others seemingly appearing from the second archway of the book room. "oh, erm...there isn't a chance that you didn't hear any of that is there?" he asked, his voice slightly holding sarcasm. Chike almost growled at him with anger "I-didn't think so" Daniel said as he stepped back when they moved forward. Tori was glued to the ledge in fear, she didn't dare move. Akila held up the item key Daniel had used to get into the temple. "I can explain-" the archaeologist began, then he paused. "actually, no I can't" he added. **

"**we told you! We gave you plenty of warnings, told you not to reveal the temples secrets!" Chike yelled. "there were reasons that you didn't want me looking there, and I found them...I had this feeling that you weren't what you said you were, I was hoping I was wrong-that's why you hesitated when I asked Tori to help me; you were afraid she'd help me found out eventually" he said, he tried to remain calm, tried not to provoke them into attacking. "but I was right, wasn't I?" he began, Tori looked between the approaching danger and Daniel "your not enemies of the Goa'uld- you are the Goa'uld" he managed to say. Daniels eyes widen as Chike's eyes glowed, he quickly pulled out his side arm and shot five times at the enemy. All the bullets hit was a glowing yellow shield, Daniel slightly lowered his weapon. "ye-ah, should have seen that coming..." he said without much surprise. Chike's arm moved up quickly and Daniel got a glimpse of the glowing hand device before he was flung backwards into a wall. His gun skidded across the floor as he fell and his head hit the solid ground beneath him. He rolled onto his back, blinking as he tried to regain focus, the dull ache in his body becoming apparent. Tori ran to him and knelt by his side. **

**In an effort to stay awake, he moved himself into a sitting position as the enemy moved forward. There wasn't much time to concentrate on the pain in his head, or the fact that he no longer held a weapon. All he knew was that if he didn't get himself up right now, they'd kill him. Grunting in irritation, he stood with sheer determination and grabbed hold of Tori "come on!" he shouted as he managed to drag her and himself out of the room. "after them!" he heard them shout behind him. **

**As fast as they could run, they made their way up the stairs from the city and began through the long grass. Daniel blinked as beads of sweat mixed with the blood on his injury seeped into his eye. He used his palm to try and clear it as he continued to run with a tight grip on Tori in his other hand. "I can see the gate!" Daniel shouted through heavy breathing. Stopping just in front of the DHD, he grabbed hold of it to stop himself from collapsing. Tori looked behind them, there were more chasing them now, she watched with fear as Daniel desperately dialled the symbols to earth. As the gate roared with life and the worm-hole became active; Daniel pulled out the GDO from his other side pocket. His head was spinning and vision was blurring he could barely see the numbers on the device. Quickly he typed in the code, grabbed hold of Tori again and made a dash for the gate. **

"**off-world activation!" the sergeant from behind the computers shouted, the sirens in the SGC alerted Hammond as he ran from his office down to the control room. "doctor-jackson and SG4 are the only ones off-world sir" he informed the general before he was even asked. "SG4 have only just left, and doctor-jackson still has two days left" Hammond said, looking at the screen. "I dunno sir, maybe it's just a check in-wait, receiving iris code, it's SG1's signal sir, it's doctor-jackson" the sergeant said in a hurry. "open the iris!" the general demanded just as quick. **

**Watching as Daniel and an unknown girl rushed through the worm-hole, Hammond rushed down to the gate room. "close the iris!" Daniel shouted at them from below. They immediately closed it and two loud thuds were heard before the gate shut down. Daniel placed his hands on his knees as the general made his way toward him. "doctor Jackson!?"**

**trying his best to catch his breath, Daniel looked up to the one in charge. "general...people...Asiatics..Goa'uld.."he tried to say as he grabbed Hammond's shoulders. "what happened? I thought you said the world was peaceful-" "so did I..." Daniel breathed out, spots of black dotted his vision "general...I'm going to pass out now..." Daniel said before he collapsed in front of his commanding general. "get a medical team down here!" Hammond commanded as he knelt beside the archaeologist, it was then he could see the deep injury on Daniels head. One of the lieutenants ran up behind him, "alert the other members of SG1" "yes sir!" lieutenant Syler said as he ran off the ramp. Tori looked scared, she wanted to get close to Daniel but the general wouldn't let her; "who are you?" he asked her.**

**Jack was laid back on one of his deck chairs, his feet resting on the end. Fishing rod lazily held in his hand as he slowly turned the reel. Sam was sat back beside him on the other deck chair; she took a sip of the cold beer beside her and placed it back on the table. "this is relaxing" she admitted. "I told you" jack replied. "there's no fish here though, is there?" she finally asked. "nope" came his short reply as Sam chuckled and shook her head.**

"**just pure utter relax-" a noise that sounded an awful lot like a cell phone interrupted him. He turned his head slowly to her, giving her an almost glare. "carter" she looked at him innocently, "sorry sir" she said as she fumbled off the chair and reached in her jeans pocket for her phone. "hello?" she answered, she began to listen to the person on the other end; all the while watching jack glare more at her. "what!?" she exclaimed as jack sat up with more interest at his friends tone of voice. "ok, we'll be right there..." Sam said as she disconnected the call. "erm-" she began "don't say it carter, we're on vacation!" he almost shouted. "sir, it's Daniel-" was all she said, jack's face changed to a slight solemn look when he saw her worried face. He watched Sam make her way back to the car, he soon followed after her. "for crying out loud" he muttered as he broke into a run with Sam ahead of him. **

**Dr Fraiser connected a wire to Daniels hand to monitor his vital signs. There was no major damage done, his head was stitched up and bandaged with gauze padding. Jack and Sam were in Hammond's office, all he could tell them was the very vague description on what Daniel told him before he passed out. "we won't know anything about what happened until he wakes up" Hammond said. "didn't I say it? Did I not pacifically say to him?" jack asked, ok so he didn't actually speak the words 'be careful, stay out of trouble' but he thought he was making that perfectly clear when he told him four times he was on vacation and when he shoved a gun in his hands. **

**The phone then rang on Hammond's desk, the general picked it up "Hammond?- Thank you" was all that was heard and then he put the phone back on it's hook. "he's regaining consciousness"**

**jack, Sam and the general then made their way down to the infirmary. **

**Daniel groaned in discomfort, he turned his head slowly. Jack came into focus, he was sitting on the bed opposite him. "jack...?" he asked dryly. "hey" came the reply. Jack stood up "Daniel, what did I say before I left?" jack asked in annoyance. "do you listen to anything I say?" **

**Daniel pinched the bridge of his nose, his head still hurt and all he really wanted to do was sleep. "jack, could you just not be an ass for a few minutes?" Daniel asked. Jack's expression softened and he sat back down on the bed. "what happened?" he asked at the moment when Sam and Hammond walked in. "Tori.?" Daniel asked the general. "assuming your talking about the girl you brought with you-" Hammond began. "she's in a holding room at the moment, you know the rules" jack finished. "she's not a threat jack" Daniel said. "and where have we heard that before?" jack asked sarcastically. **

"**so what happened Daniel?" Sam asked to ease the tension. Daniel sat up a little, "well...from what I found out, the Asiatics are no longer there," he began. "yeh, we got that much" jack replied smugly. "for a while they led me to believe they were, I found Goa'uld symbols on a temple inside; it was way more modern then the rest of the city." "in what way?" Sam asked. "the temple was marble, and once I got a closer look; I figured out it opened." he explained. "are you talking about the image you asked us to send you in paper form?" the general asked. "yes, it opened; and I found out Tori was taken over once before" Daniel started. "and you wonder why she's in a holding room?" jack asked. "yes but, she wasn't a Goa'uld, she was a Tok'ra". This surprised Sam as well as the others, "and you said the people on the planet weren't Asiatic?" she pried. "yeh, the Goa'uld wiped them out; the people on that planet were in fact Goa'uld all that time" he said. **

"**hold on a second, if they really were Goa'uld, how did you stay on that planet safely for so many days?" jack asked. "from what I managed to translate in the temple, these Goa'uld are-different" Daniel began. "different? How?" Sam replied. "they're known as the rebel Goa'uld" he finished. Jack's eyes widen with surprise "excuse me? Rebel-goa'uld? Is that what you just said?" he turned to Sam "that's what he said right?"**

"**jack-" "Daniel, they're Goa'uld, how much more rebellious can they get?" jack asked interrupting his friend. "they've cut themselves off from the rest of all the others we know of; some of their ways are sort of different to that of our normal-" "snake heads?" jack finished in suggestion. "yes, it's probably why they didn't attack me right away; they also gave me plenty of warnings to stay away from the temple" "oh no, don't say it; I know where this is going Daniel" jack said sternly. "well I'm not going to suggest they're much different then all the other Goa'uld; I'm just saying that if they're rebels, maybe we can convince them to join us" Daniel suggested, he almost didn't believe it came out of himself. "over my dead body" jack said.**

"**let's go back to this Tok'ra, Daniel, you said Tori was taken over by one?" Sam asked. "the Tok'ra had a spy in amongst the rebel Goa'uld, they arrived on PX-459 and practically wiped out all that was the Asiatics My guess is, the Tok'ra inside it's original host was injured and it jumped into Tori For a while, the Goa'uld believed one of their own merely took her over. When they found out she was a Tok'ra, they tortured her for information; the symbiote left Tori's body in an attempt to save her. It left and they must have killed it, Tori was left behind and enslaved" he explained, closing his eyes to block the feeling of pain as it came back to him. "you took quite a nasty hit to the head, the pain relief is wearing off; I'm just going to increase it" Dr Fraiser instructed him. **

"**the girl you brought with you isn't talking to anyone" the general said. "that's because she can't, when they forced out the symbiote; Tori lost her ability to talk" Daniel explained. "but, if she can't talk; how'd ya know all this Tok'ra stuff?" asked jack. "while still being a Tok'ra spy, it, or rather, she wrote a diary; it explained everything about the battle and how she tried to save her host" Daniel told him. "do you have it?" Sam asked eagerly. "no, sorry" "why not?" jack asked. "I dunno jack, I guess I was too busy trying not to die" Daniel said bitterly. "again?" jack asked, Daniel frowned at him; then turned to Hammond "general, Tori isn't a threat, she's probably scared out of her mind right now" "given more of an understanding on the situation, I might be inclined to agree with you" "I have to see her, to tell her it's ok" Daniel said sitting up slowly. "ah! You, aren't going anywhere" Daniel moved his legs over the edge. "jack, I feel fine" he said as he stood up. Jack caught him when Daniel stumbled and fell into him. "your not fine!" jack said as he and Dr Fraiser helped him back on the bed. "I agree, Daniel, your suffering from a bad concussion; and as your doctor I am ordering you to stay here" she said, pushing him back onto the bed with ease. "OK-maybe, I'll stay" Daniel said. "don't worry Daniel, I'll bring Tori here; it would help to allow her to see a familiar face" Sam said. "I taught her a way to communicate, if you give her a pen and pad; she can write in our language" Daniel explained. "how'd she know how?" jack asked.**

"**she used to be a Tok'ra, knowledge from the symbiote maybe, and she's an Asiatic; that race was here in the fifteenth century, her ancestors might have known some English to an extent. I dunno, I'm just guessing here" he said. There was a moment of silence, "rebel Goa'uld?" jack repeated the question from earlier. "yes, I don't know the full details of their ways; but I'm guessing they're just as evil" Daniel stated. "but you want to ally with them" jack said "I dunno, to be honest, I just want to find out more about them, where's Teal'c?" he finally asked. "we haven't had time to contact him yet; we'll do that now that your ok" the general said. Him and Sam walked out of the room to carry out that job. **

"**your ok?" jack asked "under the circumstances...yeh" Daniel replied. "your sure we can trust her? Cause you know how I feel about-" jack tried to say "I'm not asking you to trust her, I'm asking you to trust me" Daniel said, looking up at his friend. Jack placed his hands in his pockets, looking at the floor for a moment before facing Daniel "Daniel, it's not that I don't trust you-most of the time, you just-" "I know, but really need you to trust me on this one; please jack" he pleaded. Jack stared at him for a second. "ok" he finally agreed. "thank you" Daniel said gratefully. "that doesn't mean the general will agree, but erm, I'll argue on your behalf with ya" jack said, "I'd appreciate that"**

**Teal'c had been contacted and jack, Sam and Hammond were in the gate room to greet him. He walked down the ramp in his Chulak clothing, stopping as he reached jack. "for what reason have I been summoned back so suddenly O'Neill?" Teal'c asked. "well errr, you know how Daniel has this sort of-knack for erm...getting himself in certain situations?" jack asked slowly. "you referred to him as a trouble magnet" Teal'c said bluntly. "yes I did, well, it seems the world that he was exploring while on vacation; turns out, not so peaceful" he informed the jaffa. "has he been injured?" **

"**he's ok, he was able to escape with only a head injury; Dr Fraiser is keeping tabs on him for now, he should be ok in a day or two" Sam said quickly before Teal'c grew concerned. "we were hoping you could shed some more light on Dr Jacksons findings" the general said. "I personally think it's a load bull-nonsense" jack said as he quickly changed what he originally wanted to say. "I see" **

**the four made their way back to the infirmary; Daniel was sat up with his legs propped up and arms leaning over them. You could tell he was bored, but every time he stood up he would get dizzy. Daniel looked up at his visitors, he gave them a wave. "hey Teal'c, how's Ry'ac?" he asked, trying to sound cheerful. "it is good to see you well Daniel-Jackson, and my son is becoming a fine warrior, thank you" Teal'c replied with a slight smile. "Teal'c, have you ever heard of the rebel Goa'uld?" Daniel asked after a few seconds. "indeed" "thank you!" he said glaring slightly at jack who just shrugged. "I have yet to have met them, that were suppose to be but a myth among jaffa" Teal'c said slightly worried. "of course they were" jack replied. "ye-ah, not so much of a myth I'm afraid" Daniel said. "you encountered them Daniel-Jackson?" Teal'c asked in mild surprise, although his expression didn't show it. "the planet, PX-459, they're on that world; wiped out the Asiatics and claimed the planet as their own" he explained. "what do you know about them?" Sam asked.**

"**the rebel Goa'uld are no better then the originals; though they tend to be more calmer and secretive then that of those we know of" Teal'c began. "which would explain why they didn't kill me right away" Daniel said slowly. "they allowed me to stay and study the ruins, offered me feasts and a place to sleep" he added. Jack's eyes widen "and you took it!?" "well I didn't know they were Goa'uld at the time jack" Daniel replied hastily. "what if it was poisoned?" "well, then I clearly wouldn't be here would I?" Daniel said, feeling like an argument was about to break out. "truth is, if I hadn't have discovered they were Goa'uld, I don't think they would of attacked me" "oh well then, I guess that's ok" jack said sarcastically. Daniel gave him a glare. "the rebel Goa'uld do not reveal their intentions, nor do they reveal who they are; they are good at deceiving" Teal'c explained. "you can say that again" **

"**they are not to be underestimated though, the rebel Goa'uld are just as powerful as the originals" Teal'c said. "oh great" jack said "hey way to go Danny boy, you just brought us a new enemy" he added and gave Daniel a sarcastic pat on the shoulder. "well obviously that wasn't my intention" Daniel said. "didn't stop ya from digging deeper, you just had to go that little step further; just to piss em off don't ya?" jack said. "well forgive me for trying to find information on on our enemy without causing a war!" Daniel started to shout. "we wouldn't have this enemy if it weren't for your screw up!" jack shouted back. **

"**oh please! How many times have you screwed up just by your theory on shoot first ask questions later!?" Daniel asked, frowning "I don't get to shoot first Daniel because you never allow it!" jack shouted. "exactly!" they stopped shouting when they realised they wasn't sure what point they were trying to make. "o-k, what are we going to do now?" Sam asked slowly. "doctor Jackson, did the rebel Goa'uld see the earth symbols?" the general asked "I dunno, I didn't get much of a chance to even look behind me" Daniel said truthfully. "the iris will smush them all anyway" jack said. They nodded in agreement. "in any case, we should discuss this further soon; if there's another pack of dangerous Goa'uld out there we should plan to be cautious" Hammond said. "Dr Fraiser, can Dr Jackson be released for a de-briefing in a few hours?" "shouldn't see why not sir, as long as he takes it easy" she replied. "we'll see you soon, get some rest" Sam said to Daniel and then her and Teal'c left. **

"**jack?" Daniel called out, jack smiled "forgiven and forgotten already" he said walking toward the exit. "but you know-" "I know, just rest ok?" jack said as he made his way out of the room. "general, this may sound like a big request; Tori, I'd to ask permission for her to stay here.." Daniel tried to ask. "I understand you want to give her a better option, and that it was a Tok'ra that took over her body, I'll need a moment to consider it" Hammond replied. "general, listen, erm-if the situation seems like it's a bad idea, if it turns out that maybe we can't trust her; I will take full responsibility" Daniel said, "I know doctor-jackson, I don't doubt for a minute that you know what your talking about, but I have to consider everyone on the base" "I know, and I understand that, I do, but general, **

**she's got no one else to turn too...she thinks, she believes I'll protect her, I'm asking you to help me make that possible" Daniel asked quietly.**

"**I'll do what I can, major carter will bring Tori to you shortly" Hammond said and then left the room. Daniel sighed and leaned back on the pillows, "some vacation" he muttered.**

**A couple of hours later, Sam peered in the doorway; she then quietly walked in. Daniel was half asleep when she called his name, he turned his head and smiled. "hey" he said wearily. "did I wake you?" she asked. "no, I was just resting" he told her. Sam turned back to the door, "it's ok, you can come in" Sam said softly, Daniel sat up as Tori walked around the corner nervously. "your right Daniel, she was taken over; I really believe it was a Tok'ra" Sam said to him as she encouraged Tori to come in further. "told you, how is she doing?" he asked. "she's really jumpy Daniel, I don't blame her; I can't imagine what she's been through" Sam said quietly.**

"**it's ok Tori" Daniel said as he held his hand out, she surprised him when she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. "hey, it's ok" he said, hesitantly wrapping his arm around her. Daniel looked embarrassingly at Sam, she smiled and said "I'll, leave you two alone for a bit" she made herself scarce. "I suppose it wasn't the best of places to be kept on your first arrival; but that's just regulation, they didn't know if they could trust you" he explained, she lifted herself from him and sat on the edge of the bed. "don't worry, they'll come around; they'll learn to trust you, like I do" he said. She was quiet, then wrote something on her pad I didn't mean for you to get hurt Daniel sat up when he read the sentence, "Tori, gawd no, you did nothing wrong; you didn't do this, really, I'm ok. This wasn't your fault" he tried to reassure her. can I stay here? Daniel sat up more and crossed his legs "I hope so, I have to get permission first; it's complicated, but the Tok'ra are our allies, I'm sure they'll come to a decision; and I'm sure it'll be the right one"**

**Sam walked into the de-briefing room, meeting jack, Teal'c and the general in there. "how's he doing?" jack asked as she sat do. "seems fine sir, Dr Fraiser said he'll be ok to do the de-brief in one hour; I left him alone with the woman for a while" she replied. "is that wise?" he asked. "Daniels right sir, I don't think she's a threat either; you should see her, she's really scared" "it would appear she has grown attached to Daniel-Jackson" Teal'c said. "yeh, why does that not surprise me" jack said bluntly. **

"**you don't trust her sir?" Sam asked "carter, I didn't trust you when I first met ya; I'm just saying, it'll take me a bit of time; or until she proves that-she's not a damn spy" jack said. "I like your caution colonel, however, doctor-jackson seems adamant she can be trusted" the general said. "Daniel trusts everyone right up until they shoot him" jack said "his trust and my trust are two different types" he added. "I agree with you, but if she was a Tok'ra; she might be able to provide us with valuable sources and-" the general cut himself off as he spotted Daniel reaching the bottom of the steps. Jack and the other two look in his direction also, "shouldn't you be resting?" Sam asked. "I know, I just-thought I'd come and join the de-briefing" he replied as he slowly walked up to the table. Tori was behind him "Daniel?" jack said motioning to the girl behind him.**

"**yeh, I'm sorry; she didn't want to be left by herself" he said. He sat down on one of the swirly chairs, she then sat down in the one next to him. "are you sure your up for this? We can reschedule doctor-jackson" the general asked. "that's ok, I'm fine, really" Daniel said. "ok, so; what do you think we should do about the Rebel-goa'uld?" Sam asked. "that just has a long name doesn't it? Can't we just shorten it to rebels?" jack asked slightly annoyed. "I guess so, what do you wanna do?" she re-asked. "well, Teal'c did shed some more light on these rebels; I just wish I knew what they're goals were" jack said. "did you find any other knowledge of their existence Daniel-Jackson?" Teal'c asked. "no, not really, I know they use the same technology as the Goa'uld; they had a sarcophagus, hand devices, the usual-oh so wonderful weapons" Daniel replied "I'm sure that I could have found out more in the temple I explored before; truth is, I don't even know if they worship a system lord" he added. "why would they worship anyone if they're rebels?" jack asked. **

"**I don't know, someone must be leading them to an extent" **

"**why?" jack argued**

**Daniel opened his mouth to say something, then he closed it again; it was really pointless to argue with him. **

"**I do not know of any false god heard that relates to the-rebels" Teal'c said. **

"**thank you Teal'c-that, didn't help" Daniel said**

"**what about your new friend doctor-jackson?" the general said, Daniel smiled "she can hear you, she just can't speak" jack then smirked "but she'll only talk to you". "i've already asked her, she doesn't really remember anything" Daniel said. "gee, what a shock" Daniel frowned "and what's that suppose to mean?" "it means, Daniel, that we're back to square one where we know absolutely squat about anything concerning the enemy" jack replied sternly. "well I'm sure if I had more time, I would have found out a lot more; I mean, I don't like not knowing about the enemy as much as you do" **

"**so what are you suggesting?" Sam asked. Daniel paused, he looked at Tori for a second then began. "ok, my suggestion is-we go back to the planet, we'll have the advantage; I can find out more about the rebels and-" "whoa! Are you out of your mind? Go back to the planet?" jack asked with a surprise shout. "that's a hell of a risk Daniel" Sam stated "you barely got out of there alive the last time" the general had his say. **

"**I also do not think it wise Daniel-Jackson"**

"**if it gets us the information we need about the rebels, whether they worship a false god or not; what they're true intentions are, and how powerful they could be...then I'm willing to take that risk" Daniel said sternly. "I don't think that I'm willing to let you, any of you" the general said. "general, this maybe our only shot; I know the city, we can go back to the world, stay out of sight until dark. All we have to do is gather more information, we can do all that undetected" **

**jack sighed, while they did need more information about the new enemy. It was going to be a very cut-it close mission just to receive it. There were many things that could happen, there could be guards at the gate waiting since Daniel had more or less revealed them, they could be captured, or...by a fluke, they could get the information, piss off the rebels more and then just about make it back home. "how long do you think you need to get more info?" jack asked Daniel**

"**two hours tops, maybe" **

"**maybe?"**

**Daniel paused "three hours"**

"**three? That's it right? Just three"**

**Daniel paused again "yes, pretty sure"**

"**sir?"**

"**general, I hate to say it; but you know me, if there's a slight possibility it could be done...I think we should go for it" jack said hesitantly. "are you positive sir?" Sam asked. "no, but-if we ever run into these, rebels; we'll know what to expect" jack replied. "colonel are you absolutely sure about this?" the general asked. "I'm roughly about seventy percent positive-sir" **

"**and if anything goes wrong, the rebels seemed very interested in us; so they'll probably prefer to capture us rather then kill us" Daniel said. Jack's eyes widen a little "oh good Daniel, that makes me feel a hell of a lot better" "I was just saying"**

"**if we are to do this, we should remain stealthy at all times; an unprovoked attack would be beneficial" Teal'c stated seriously. "let's hope it stays that way" Sam said.**

"**any forests nearby the gate? Some place to hide out until dark hits?" jack asked. "no, but the city is pretty low down; and they rarely venture out of it" Daniel replied. "ok, I'll allow this mission to go ahead; just-be careful" the general said. The team nod in reply and stand "you can leave in two hours, providing Dr Fraiser gives you the go ahead" Hammond said looking at Daniel "sure"**

**while jack, Sam and Teal'c were preparing to disembark; Daniel was being assessed by Fraiser in the infirmary. He was sat on the bed, almost wincing and protesting when she made prods at his head. "ah!" he exclaimed as she took off the gauze pad. "hmm, looks ok; stitching should stay on for now, but other then that-dizziness gone?" she asked as she began to change the padding. "I haven't felt dizzy, so I can go right?" he asked with hope. She looked at him sternly for a second "yes, you can go" "thank you" **

**Tori was sat on the bed opposite him, she wrote something down. I'm coming with you? Daniel shook his head. "no, you can't go back, it's too dangerous" I want to stay with you "Tori, I can't protect you this way, you have to believe me, you'll be much safer if you stay here; I'll be back, I promise" he said, she got off the bed and hugged him. Daniel wrapped his arm around her awkwardly, she was growing attached to him, and he feared that he was too. "Janet, can you do me a favour?" he asked when she smiled at him. "what is it?" "can you watch her? Keep an eye out? She doesn't know anyone here, it would help if you were that familiar face" he explained. "just until I get back" he added**

"**sure, of course" she replied. Daniel moved Tori off himself, "this is Janet, she's the doctor here; she's going to be looking out for you while I'm gone...you can trust her" Tori looked at Janet then back at Daniel who smiled at her when she nodded. "ok, I have to get ready now; I will be back" he said as he stood up holding her hand for a moment, then left the wing. Janet looked at Tori, she smiled and put her hand on her shoulder. "I know you haven't spent that much time with Daniel, but you care about him, don't you?" is that wrong Tori replied as she wrote. "no, it's not wrong; he's- he's a wonderful man; your just as lucky as us to have a friend like him" Janet said, Tori smiled and nodded. **

**An hour later, the team were in the gate room waiting for their last remaining member to show. Daniel appeared seconds later, "I take it Dr Fraiser cleared you?" jack asked. "yes" "how's the head?" Sam asked him. "it's fine, she said I had to keep this on; but I'm ok" "good, then, let's move out; and-cross our fingers we'll make it as far as...back home" jack said as they walked up the ramp. "I want you all to return in one peace colonel" the general spoke through the intercom. Jack turned around, smiled and gave him a two finger salute. He then smirked a little and turned back. "somebody is up there to see you off Danny boy" Sam turned her head to take a look and couldn't resist smiling herself. Daniel turned around, he nodded and smiled up at Tori waving. She waved back at him as they walked the rest of the way to the Stargate "I believe Tori has started to possess feelings for you Daniel-Jackson" Teal'c said seriously. Sam almost laughed "thanks Teal'c" Daniel said almost sarcastically. "let's go" jack then demanded.**

**The four step through the gate and were immediately transported to the other side to PX-459. They held up their weapons ready to shoot anyone they would try and attack them. After a few seconds, it seemed all clear. "no one's around" Daniel said. "o-k, everyone keep your guard up; we don't know who could be watching us" jack informed them. They moved slowly through the grass as they followed Daniel down to the city. **

"**it should be dark in a few hours" Daniel said as they stopped just feet away from the steps to the city. "ok, let's try and stay out of sight until then; we'll try and stay within sight of the city. Over there, looks like a good hiding spot as any" jack said, pointing to the right. They moved low down through the long grass and reached a circle of large stones. The team settled in behind them, it was the perfect cover to stay out of sight. "we'll stay here until dark hits, by then, hopefully they'll all be fast asleep" jack said as he sat down behind a stone, the others following his example. "what else do you expect to find Daniel?" Sam asked in a whisper. "I dunno, something that tells us more about the rebels, or their intentions, where they originally come from. Or even if they worship a system lord, even if I undercover the last part; it would help" he replied. "if the rebels do in fact worship a system lord, we will know partially what we are up against" Teal'c said. "that'll be nice" jack said smugly**

**it soon got dark, jack quietly rose to his feet followed by the others. He made hand signals to move slow and follow his lead. Jack silently jogged out of the stones area and down toward the city, followed by Sam, Daniel and then Teal'c As they moved, they remained on guard; look either side of them to make sure they weren't being watched or followed. They reached the top of the steps to the city. "looks like everyone might be asleep" jack said as he scanned the quiet and dark city. "indeed"**

"**we'll move quietly, everyone keep their eyes peeled; Daniel, where's this temple?" jack asked. "just inside of the city, I just hope the key is back where I found it last" Daniel said.**

"**excuse me? Key?" **

"**when I got into the temple last time, I had to use a key; since one of the Goa'uld retrieved, it might not be there any more"**

"**when were you gonna mention this?"**

"**errr...now?"**

"**a little late!" jack shouted in a loud whisper**

"**look, obviously they aren't expecting me to come back here; there should be no reason why that key isn't back where it belongs"**

"**are you sure?" Sam asked. Daniel shrugged a little "only one way to find out" "right...I suppose" **

"**come on, I want this mission to go smoothly for once; in and out undetected" jack said as they nodded and quietly made their way into the city. Daniel led them through the stone archways and into the temple area. "carter and I will take point, Daniel, Teal'c go find that key" jack ordered. "ok". Teal'c followed the archaeologist down and few halls and they made a few turns. They reached the book room and Daniel turned his torch on and shined it on the wall above. "that's it, it's there; I was right" Daniel claimed showing Teal'c "Teal'c, give me a boost" Daniel suggested. **

**Teal'c raised his eyebrow, almost glaring, he knelt down so that he could stand on his back. "or, that way's good too" Daniel said as he gently stood on Teal'c's back. The jaffa raised himself slowly, "easy" Daniel said as he almost reached the key. Once he had got a good grip on it, he pulled it off the wall and Teal'c then lowered himself back down. Daniel stepped off and smiled "got it, let's go" Teal'c nodded and they made their way back to Sam and jack. "do you not think it suspicious they would just leave such a key not very well hidden?" Teal'c asked. "maybe, but it only seems badly hidden once you know it's there, Tori was the one who told me where it was"**

**they stopped when they reached the other two. "well?" "we got it" **

**jack held up three fingers "three hours Daniel, then we're outta here" jack told him. "ok". They made there way to the marble temple that Daniel had discovered. "Teal'c go with Daniel, carter and I will stay out here and keep an eye on things" jack said. **

**While jack and Sam guarded the around the temple, Daniel used the key to open it again. He and Teal'c then made their way down the steep stairs back into the caves. "when I last came down here, I saw a sarcophagus; I didn't get a chance to read any of the inscriptions inside the tomb" Daniel explained. "do you believe it possesses more information about the rebels?" Teal'c asked. "that, and much more I hope" "do you think the rebels worship a system lord Daniel-Jackson?" "oh I hope not, but-probably" Daniel said as he ran his fingers over a wall on the right with his torch shining on it. "what are you locating?" Teal'c asked, following his friend's movements. "something over here opens the opposite wall, I can't remember-there!" Daniel said slowly as he then found what he was looking for. **

**He pressed on the camouflaged squared button. The opposite wall then opened. Teal'c was ready with his staff weapon encase something jumped out at them. There sat the sarcophagus like before, Daniel and Teal'c entered the tomb and the archaeologist began scanning the hieroglyphs around the walls. Teal'c remained on guard as he too searched the tomb for anything familiar to him. **

"**is there anything of use Daniel-Jackson?" he asked after a while. **

"**actually, according to this; the rebels are only interested in wars with other Goa'uld"**

"**if that were so, they would not have conquered this world"**

"**yeh, that's what I thought; who knows what happened when they took out the Asiatics, for all we know it was them that started the war"**

"**I do not believe that is so"**

"**no, me either; but that's not why we're here, the important thing is that the rebels only want to fight other Goa'uld"**

"**if that's the case, then these rebels are more powerful then they appear"**

"**that, or they're just another bunch of snake-heads that we're going to have to deal with eventually"**

"**indeed"**

"**gawd, I should have just took their warning; we could have allied ourselves with them, they might have told us eventually" **

"**I do not believe this is your fault Daniel-Jackson, colonel O'Neill would not have allied himself with any Goa'uld; even if we did, if we helped each other destroy all other Goa'uld and system lords; the rebels would have access to more armies and eventually destroy us and your world"**

"**yeh, your right; thank you"**

**Teal'c nodded. "well now that we know they're out to fight them more then us; we should-" "Daniel Jackson!" Teal'c shouted as he stared at the sarcophagus. Daniel whipped round, shining his torch on it. "uh-oh" he said as they watched it opening. **

**Daniel moved slowly toward it, taking his side arm out as he did so. He gulped as he peered over the top hesitantly. "Daniel Jackson!" Teal'c whispered, trying to get his friend to retreat. As Daniel got a better view once the sarcophagus was fully opened, he jumped a little when the eyes of the person inside opened and glowed. "oh that's not good" he said, stepping back. The Goa'uld began to rise, sitting up and then standing as he turned to Teal'c and Daniel who had their weapons pointed at him. The Goa'uld was half dressed with rings of jewellery around his wrists, neck; his bottom half was made of gold Satan Daniel spotted two symbols on the sarcophagus; indicating that this Goa'uld was a system lord. "Khnum." he spoke which made the one in question turn to him. "bow before your god" "ye-ah, I think we should-go!" Daniel exclaimed as he and Teal'c made a dash for the exit as Khnum grew mad and attacked them but missed and hit some of the wall.**

**Jack raised his weapon "carter, did you hear that?" jack asked with edge in his voice. "yes sir" they listened again and heard several footsteps and shouts coming closer to them. "ah crap, so much for undetected" jack said. Daniel and Teal'c made it up the stairs to the top "jack! We've got a problem" the archaeologist shouted when he and Teal'c reached them. "yeah? Well we've got company" jack replied. Daniel turned around to their line of vision. Soon they could see several of the Goa'uld running toward them with weapons. "time to go!" jack shouted as he got a few shots off and then ran; his team close behind him. They ran out of the temples, Sam stopped behind a wall to fire off a round off shots. She took out a few of them and then proceeded to run. Teal'c and jack fired next as they ran up the stairs. They soon spotted another group of them make their way from the temples.**

**As the group came forth, jack spotted another; but he was different and he'd had experience enough to know this one was a system lord. **

"**oh man" he and Teal'c fired a couple more shots, Khnum shielded himself with a force field. They then ran to catch up with Sam and Daniel, three of the Goa'uld came up behind them. They fired their staff weapons, the team narrowly dodged the blasts coming their way. Daniel heard Sam cry out and he span around. Sam fell forward and it looked like one of the blasts had caught her ankle. "Sam!" he shouted for her as he was about to run to help her. Jack came up behind and reached down to grab a hold of her; Teal'c the other side. "i've got her Daniel! Start dialling the gate!" jack shouted as he and Teal'c lifted Sam up and she limped to run with them. Daniel ran toward the DHD, he ducked as a staff blast struck near him just as he was about to press the first symbol. Jack and Teal'c fired back at them when they reached the DHD. "Daniel hurry up!" jack shouted through the loud commotion. "I'm trying! Hang on!" Daniel replied back. **

**Daniel began pressing the correct symbols, he touched the red crystallised circle and the Stargate activated. He quickly typed in the code on the GDO. "there!" he exclaimed. "take carter and get yourselves out of here! We'll be right behind you!" jack shouted as he fired another round. Daniel helped support Sam as they both ran through the wormhole. They ran onto the ramp the other side, "Sam took a hit!" he shouted. "get a medical team down here!" the general shouted, "where are colonel O'Neill and Teal'c?" he then asked. "right behind us, I hope" Daniel said as he then handed Sam over to the care of Dr Fraiser and two other medics. The general looked up as both jack and Teal'c ran through the Stargate, the iris closed and then the gate shut down. "those are some damn pissed off rebels sir!" jack shouted. "did you get any information on the enemy?" Hammond asked. The two look at Daniel "Daniel?" "yes, I did" "briefing will begin at 17:00 hours" Hammond said "welcome back" he added and then left. **

**Sam winced as her foot was being bandaged, jack then walked into the infirmary. "how's the ankle?" he asked. "it's ok sir, but-i'm gonna be out of commission for a week" she replied with a sulk. "a week?" jack repeated. "afraid so, Dr Fraiser's orders" "you can sulk all you want, there's just no way I'm letting you off-world until I give you the clear" Janet said as she walked past them both. "well, that told you" jack said with a smile. "yes sir" **

"**debriefing is at 17:00 hours" **

"**I'll be there sir"**

"**and bring your learning cap, Daniel has the scoop on the rebels, apparently"**

**Sam smiled "yes sir"**

**Teal'c, jack and Hammond were patiently waiting for Sam with Daniel as he gathered together his notes. "sorry I'm a little late sir" Sam then said as she appeared at the top of the stairs. "that's all right major, given the circumstances" the general replied. Sam nodded then made her way over to an empty seat; setting her crutches down on the floor. "ok, let's get started, Dr Jackson; what did you find out?" Hammond asked. Daniel switched off the lights and turned the projector on with the remote. "ok, the rebels are being led by a system lord-" "no!" jack exclaimed in sarcastic shock. Sam smiled, then she saw Daniels unamused face and dropped her smile. "carry on doctor" Hammond ordered. "right, as I was saying, the rebels are being led by a system lord, goes by the name of Khnum; when Teal'c and I were in the temple tomb. We came across a sarcophagus, when it opened he stepped out of it" Daniel began. "you saw him?" jack asked with surprise. "for a short moment before we errr-ran like hell, I noticed these two hieroglyphs on the sarcophagus" Daniel said as he changed the image to that of what looked to be a vase and a bull-like animal. "this symbol here, represents him; it's a potters wheel" he continued.**

"**he's usually depicted with the head of a ram, anyway; he was one of the earliest Egyptian deities, originally the god of the source of the Nile river. He was thought to be the creator of the bodies of human children. Which apparently, he made at a potters wheel, from clay, and placed in their mothers wombs" **

"**that's...disturbing" jack said. **

"**yeh, he was known by the title lord of created things from himself"**

"**so, in other words; he's still just an over the top, false, slightly disturbing, bad guy" **

"**pretty much"**

"**what does any of that really tell us doctor-jackson?"**

"**this is the thing, Khnum is the third aspect of Ra"**

"**Ra?" jack asked in surprise**

"**yes, he is the god of rebirth, creation and the evening sun, although this is usually the function of Atum. His significance led to early theophoric names of him; the full name builder of the great pyramid"**

"**but, I thought the ancients built the pyramids, and the Stargate" Sam said. **

"**well, they did, most of it; but-there's not any reference to say they had others"**

"**you said this Khnum guy, had been some sort of creative of life so it would seem" the general said**

"**yes"**

"**which would mean errr-what does that mean?" jack asked in confusion**

"**well, this maybe a slight over exaggeration here; but, Khnum could be the creator of the rebels"**

"**what? How's that?" jack asked**

"**I don't know, yet"**

"**is Khnum said to have a queen?" Teal'c asked**

"**hmm, yes and no; see, the only real reference to a queen is Neith; both are referred to as creator deities in the text temple at Esna. Khnum is sometimes referred to as father of fathers and Neith, as the mother of the mothers. They later become the parents of re, who is also referred to as Khnum re"**

"**so you could be right, I mean, you said the rebels arrived at PX-459 a hundred years ago; but that doesn't mean these Goa'uld only just started out then, who knows how long they've been around. They like to keep themselves hidden, very well I might add; no wonder it was a myth among jaffa. Khnum could be the creator of the rebels" Sam stated**

"**it's possible, yes; we've seen a Tok'ra queen, why not-a Goa'uld queen; the Neith symbiote may not have a host any more But that doesn't mean Khnum has stopped rebel Goa'uld symbiotes from being made" Daniel replied. "but I should also point out, on a temple complex in Dendera Egypt; he's seen with the goddess Heket moulding Ihy in a relief, from the mammisi, which means birth temple. Ihy was a god in Egypt mythology, who represents the ecstasy of playing a sistrum; a musical instrument. His name may mean sistrum player referring to his function; calf. Which, alluding to his relationship with- the cow goddess"**

"**cow goddess...i've heard that before" jack said, then his eyes widen "Hathor!?" he shouted**

"**Hathor, was said to have been his mother"**

"**oi"**

"**of course, many goddess' were known to be his 'mother' including Isis, Sekmet and- Neith"**

"**this guy gets around" jack said smugly**

"**well, he was creator of life; but I'd say the only one that fits the role of his queen would be Neith"**

"**which could be the mother of Ihy anyway" Sam said**

"**yes"**

"**so errr, do you think we'll run into-this Ihy god too?" jack asked**

"**maybe, but he's not really a big shot if you ask me, I don't know if he's even alive"**

"**what about Khnum, he's sounds like he could be dangerous" Hammond said**

"**aren't they all, dangerous, sir?" jack asked slowly**

"**well, if he really is the leader of the Rebel-goa'uld, chances are; we're not going to run into him much, they're more about having a war with the others, rather then starting a new one with us" Daniel explained.**

"**assuming your right doctor-jackson, they may already know the symbols to earth" Hammond said in concern **

"**probably not, I doubt they're that smart"**

"**and I repeat my quote from earlier, the iris will smush them good" jack said**

"**in any case, sir, I think we should act like we've not heard of them" Sam suggested**

"**avoid them for a while" Teal'c finished for her "if we continue on our missions as normal, we may eventually come across more solutions on how to deal with them; we could put them in a surprise attack eventually" he added**

**jack thought for a moment "not a bad plan sir"**

"**I'm all for avoiding the rebels just as much as the other Goa'uld; I agree, I think we should avoid them as much as possible, later on it could pose to be an advantage in the future"**

**Daniel nodded "act like we've forgotten all about them, gather more Intel, maybe-"unintentionally" give them away to the others-" **

**jack seemed surprised by his friend's suggestion "nice"**

"**is that wise Daniel-Jackson" Teal'c asked**

"**why not? Heck, they're gonna fight them eventually; why not provoke it? Might take each other out all together; we won't have to lift a finger" jack said, actually agreeing with Daniel **

"**wow" Daniel said, he was surprised himself**

"**we'll leave that up to fate, I don't want to intentionally start a big war between the two most dangerous sides; it may come back to bite us in the ass"**

"**yeh, I do hate it when that happens" jack said**

"**in the meantime, we'll do as suggested by major carter and doctor-jackson; but under no circumstances will there be any head on collisions with them, while it would reveal there position we don't want to compromise our own" Hammond said. **

"**agreed sir" Sam said**

"**your not scheduled to go off-world for another two days, enjoy the rest of your time off" the general said as he stood up. **

**Dr Fraiser appeared in the room, "Tori is asking for you Daniel" she said**

"**oh, is she ok?" he asked as the rest of the team stood up. "yes she's fine, she's just asking for you, she wants to know your all right" she replied. "ok, sure, I'll be there in a minute"**

"**I'll tell her to wait In the canteen for you" Janet said**

"**thank you"**

"**i've given it some thought, I think the girl would be ok if she were to stay here" the general said. Daniel and then rest of the team turned to face him. "what?" jack remarked "so you trust her?" Sam asked. "she seems harmless; she's more terrified of us, just try and make her feel welcome" Hammond said. "are you sure about this sir?! Jack asked. "thank you general, I'd like to request permission to take her to the surface" Daniel suggested. Hammond paused for a moment "very well, but I need you to make it absolutely clear to her about the secrecy of this facility" he said seriously. "don't worry, I will" he replied. "your sure about this?" jack asked again. "jack trust me, she's not a threat; come on, I'll introduce you to her properly" Daniel said as Janet, Sam and Teal'c follow after him. Jack looked at the general, sighed and shook his head as he soon followed his team. Hammond gave a little chuckle and decided to follow. **

**Daniel walked into the the canteen, he spotted Tori looking at the untouched plate of food at a table in the corner. She looked up and smiled, she got off her chair and ran toward him. "hey" he said as she hugged him. "see, I told you I'd be back" he said. Jack did a fake cough to tell Daniel they were still there. "Tori, I'd like you meet my most trustful and valued friends; the team I work with. This is colonel jack O'Neill the leader of our team" jack nodded at her with a small smile "This is major Samantha carter, second in command" Sam placed her hand on Tori's shoulder kindly. "this is Teal'c, a jaffa warrior who has sworn allegiance with this world" Teal'c smiled and bowed his head a little. "And this is general George Hammond; the commander of this base, and he's the reason-your allowed to stay here" Daniel finished with a smile. Tori looked up at him and she wrapped her arms around him, she then proceeded, although hesitantly at first, she then gave Hammond a hug. **

"**oh, well, your welcome.." the general said a little surprised. "if you want to, I can show you around and maybe we can set up a room for you" Sam suggested with a smile. Tori nodded with tearful eyes, she seemed happy; jack seemed to be doubting his mistrust, she really was scared. Maybe they were doing the right thing. **

"**your scheduled to go off-world in two days" Hammond said, they nodded at him and then he left. "i've got some paper work to fill out, Sam, take it easy on that ankle" Janet said "I will" Sam replied, Janet then left the canteen to retreat to her office. "Teal'c come on, let's have a little one on one in the gym" jack suggested,**

"**very well" **

"**your going down this time buddy" "**

"**you have said that on many occasions"**

"**I did knock you out once"**

"**I believe you cheated O'Neill"**

"**did not"**

"**you were wearing arm bands that exceeded the human strength level, you cheated"**

"**that's probably the only time I'm gonna knock you down; can ya let me have it?"**

**Teal'c paused "no"**

"**so not fair"**

**the two left the canteen with their discussion**

"**I think I'll just work on one of my small projects" Sam stated, Daniel gave her a look "don't worry, I'm going to be resting" Sam said with a laugh "have fun" and then she made her way out on her crutches. **

**Tori wrote on her pad "oh, no, no, we're just really good friends; there's nothing between us" Daniel said as he read her question. He then smiled "come on, I want to take you to the surface, I'm gonna show you my planet" he grabbed hold of her hand, she showed her excitement and he led her out of the mess. She stopped him and then pointed out her clothes by yanking on them. Daniel almost laughed "yeh, I can see that being a problem; why don't you go and see Sam, she might be able to help you into something else more comfortable" 'or less compromising' he added as a thought. Daniel saw her hesitation, "Tori, you can trust her; nothing will hurt you here, I promise" after a moment she nodded, he led her toward the lab where Sam would be. "I'll meet you back here in half hour." he told her and then left. She nervously approached the open door way. Her shaky hand rapped on the frame, Sam looked up and smiled "hey" she greeted. She was sat on the chair with an outstretched bandaged ankle and her hands midway in typing on her laptop. "are you ok?" she asked noticing Tori shifting from one foot to another. **

"**you can come in if you want to" she said as she gradually stood up. **

**Tori slowly walked in and wrote something on her pad. Daniel says to ask you for better clothing Sam smiled, yeh her outfit right now would be a bit bizarre for the public. Being an all beige outfit that was baggy and made up of certain armoured patches. "I'm sure we'll find something you might feel comfortable in" Sam said with a smile. "come on, we're probably the same size" she said and grabbed her crutches and motioned for Tori to follow. **

**Daniel was waiting by Sam's lab where he'd left Tori, he was wearing a white shirt with a black jean jacket on. Accompanied by dark jeans and black dress shoes. He turned around when Sam and Tori appeared around the corner. Daniel opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Tori was dressed in blue jeans and a long sleeved red top; her hair had been somewhat straightened compared to it's original waves. "you look...erm, different" he managed to stutter out. Sam grinned, "the word your looking for Daniel, is nice" she told him. "that too" he said. Sam shook her head "have fun" Tori wrote a thank you on her pad and showed it to Sam "your welcome, I hope you enjoy our world" she said and then made her way back to her lab. is the way I dressed ok Daniel smiled "it's fine" you look...nice too Daniel chuckled, "come on" he said as he held her hand and led her to the surface. **

**Jack appeared in Sam's lab a few moments later**

"**Daniel gone?" he asked**

"**yes sir, he took Tori out"**

"**ah, I hope all goes well"**

"**still having doubts about her sir?"**

"**it's, slowly depleting"**

**Sam nodded "I understand sir, I mean, given our past experiences with said to be nice people"**

"**ironically, all trusted by Daniel"**

**Sam smiled "I know, we should cut him some slack though; I think he's really fond of her"**

"**and that's when it all goes to hell carter"**

"**yes sir but-"**

"**look, Daniel is a valuable member of my team; he's also my best friend, I'm-"**

"**just looking out for him" Sam finished, knowing jack wasn't good at speaking his emotions**

"**you could put it that way I suppose" **

"**I really think Tori can be trusted, this time he made the right call; Daniel isn't in any danger with her. You saw how scared she was"**

"**yeh, I know"**

**Daniel opened the door for Tori to step through, she nodded at him and then he followed. He could see her nervousness and took her hand "try and relax, we're just here for a meal; the food is quite good here" he said and led her to a table for two. He took off his jacket and placed it around the back of the chair before they both sat down. He glanced over the menu and decided on the chicken mixed with a peppered sauce and veg. He saw her look confusedly at the cardboard menu "need a little help?" he asked. She looked at him embarrassed, "it's ok, it's not like you've really had earth food before" he said. "what kind of meat have you eaten?" he asked. She gave him a strange look "meat, animals; chicken, beef, lamb..things like that" her eyes widen and she shook her head vigorously "your a vegetarian" he stated, mentally cursing himself; he decided he didn't want to offend her and had a rethink on his own order. **

"**then, let's have the pasta salad; no meat involved" he said, she smiled. you eat meat she wrote. "yes, I do, sorry" Daniel admitted. then you should eat meat "well I didn't think it'd be very fair to eat it when your against it" he said with a smile.**

**I don't mind, eat your meat "your sure?" she nodded "ok, thank you" the waitress came over and took their orders and then left to relay them to the chef.**

**Jack was still in Sam's lab, spinning on a swirly chair; he was obviously bored. "so, colonel; did you manage to knock Teal'c down?" she asked, trying not to get distracted by her commanding officer being his annoying self. "I'm telling ya, the guy is solid; you know, he almost broke my nose?" jack said. Sam smiled "I don't think Teal'c would go that far" "are you telling me he was holding back?" Sam paused "errr...no, of course not, sir" "liar" "I'm just saying" "shh" Sam mouthed an ok and was about to begin typing again. "wanna get some dinner in the mess?" he asked. Sam closed her eyes for a second, she then looked at him "sir, I really want to get this-'sighs' yeh, ok; let's go" she finally agreed. "good, cause I was beginning to get bored watching you type" he said as he left. Sam paused and then continued to follow. **

**Daniel placed the acquired amount of money on the silver tray to pay for their meal. The waitress took the bill and thanked him for the tip he left. Tori wrote down a thank you on her pad, he smiled and shrugged. He then caught her looking at two people playing pool. "wanna try it? It's quite a fun game" he suggested. She nodded with small excitement. Daniel looked over at the bar as he stood up with her, he cringed. "erm, on second thought; we should probably leave" he said grabbing her hand. "I'll explain later" he added and began to walk, hoping he would slip past the person in question. "hey! I know you!" the guy voiced loudly just as he reached the bar. "I don't think you do, probably mistaken for someone else" Daniel said, trying his best to avoid a confrontation. "oh I don't think so, geek, yeh; remember me now? Where's your two other buddies?" the guy said. "where's yours?" Daniel asked, wondering why he even said that. **

"**I don't need anyone to kick your ass, you and your friends put me in hospital for a week" the guy said, getting closer. Daniel let go of Tori's hand at that point, if he was going to be hit he didn't want to take her with him. "then, maybe you should just back away" he tried to bluff, he was only able to take them down previously because he had the armband from the Tok'ra on. While he was somewhat able to defend himself since he had been doing that for seven years since joining the SGC. He really would rather not participate in a bar fight. "back away? I don't think so" the guy said with a grin. "Daniel!" the archaeologist turned to face Tori with shock; had she just spoken his name? He didn't have time to react to her as he was grabbed from behind by another. He seethed and struggled against him, then, using a defence move Sam had shown him. He jolted his head backwards and head butted the guy in the face. The guy let Daniel go as he grabbed his nose in pain. The first guy moved to punch Daniel in the face but he ducked and the first ended up punching his friend instead. "whoops" Daniel muttered sarcastically, he was about to make a dash for the exit when he was grabbed by the first and shoved into the bar. **

**He grimaced as his back hit the edge of the bar, "Daniel!" she shouted it again, at least he wasn't imagining it. "look, can we just forget about this? I mean, the fight was your fault in the first place" Daniel said, reaching his hand behind himself. The guy didn't look impressed with his words, and just before he was about to get punched in the face, Daniel grabbed the nearest thing to him and smashed the bottle over the guy's head. The guy yelled in agony and released him, Daniel groaned in discomfort and pain as he grabbed at his hand. He then quickly grabbed his jacket, then Tori and then made a run for the door. "let's get out of here!" he shouted and they both ran from the restaurant.**

**An hour later, Daniel and Tori had made their way back into the SGC; he was sat upon one of the bed's, his hand wrapped in a towel waiting for Janet to tend to him. He had a feeling he was going to get into trouble somewhat. "I can't believe you spoke earlier, how did that even happen?" he asked Tori who was sat next to him. "I-don't know...it, feels-strange" "it's good to finally hear your voice" he said. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, he then retracted it quickly when Janet appeared, "and what may I ask, happened to you?" she asked, Daniel smiled guiltily, holding up his wrapped hand. "long story" he said, hoping that would be enough. She looked at him sternly "give me the short one" she said, obviously wasn't enough. "errr, two guys attacked me; I-smashed a bottle over one of their heads" he admitted. "self defence, of course" he added quickly. "let me see" she told him as she helped him unwrap the towel. "ah, careful" "there's still glass in here, hold on" she informed him as she brought over her trolley with all her medical tools on. **

**She picked up a set of tweezers "erm, don't you errr, wanna give me some sort of, you know, pain relief?" he asked her a little nervous as he watched her hand with the tweezers. She glared up at him and then proceeded. "it's your own fault" she said. "you used to be nice" he said childishly. She shook her head with a chuckle "I'll be as gentle as I can" she said with a hint of amusement. **

"**you take this girl to the surface once! And look what happened" jack claimed loudly as he, Sam and Teal'c walked in just as Janet was finishing up and bandaging Daniels hand. "it's not her fault" Daniel began "ok, then whose fault is it? Cause oddly enough Daniel, your not exactly the type of person to engage in a fight" jack said, almost sarcastically. "well, except for that one time, sir" Sam said. "he was under the influence of the alien arm bands, we all were" jack stated. "yeh, well, remember the guys from that incident? It was them, and-they didn't look very happy to see me" Daniel explained. Jack mouthed a silent 'O' in understanding, then he smiled. "so! You won a fight Danny boy, congratulations" "well, I wouldn't exactly call it a win" Daniel said, holding up his hand. "it doesn't look like they hit you" Sam said. "I just got word that, doctor-jackson was spotted injuring a civilian in a public place, anyone care to elaborate?" the general asked as he walked into the infirmary. "wasn't his fault sir" jack said "couldn't be avoided" Sam stated "he was merely defending himself general Hammond" Teal'c then said. **

**Hammond gave them a look and then looked at Daniel for an answer. "sorry general" he said. "well, your damn lucky no one is pressing any charges, except for the ban from o'malleys" the general explained. "right, understandable" Daniel replied; not really that bothered, he was just glad he wasn't in more trouble then that. "they-attacked him" Tori spoke up, with the exception of Daniel everyone looked at her in a state of shock. "she spoke" jack said the obvious. "oh my god" Sam breathed out. "I don't believe it, err, how?" Janet asked. "well I was wondering if you could tell me, it sort of happened on random, she called my name and then I got attacked" Daniel explained. **

"**that makes sense" Sam said**

"**it does?" jack and Daniel asked in unison **

"**well yeh, think about it; Tori cares about Daniel, it would only be natural she'd have an emotional outburst of some kind; in this case, to speak, almost like a desperate call" Sam explained**

"**I'd say this is good news then" the general said**

"**indeed"**

**Janet placed a hand gently on Tori's throat "you feel ok? talking after a long time must be a shock" Tori nodded "I feel ok" she said with happiness, Daniel hadn't seen her this happy before. "maybe now we won't seem so scary" Sam said rubbing Tori's arm comfortingly. "thank you..." "think nothing of it, I didn't doubt you for a minute" jack said, the others look at him. **

"**what?" Daniel rolled his eyes "I saw that, you know, just cause you won a fight, you don't have to get all-mr attitude" jack said. "Mr att-what does that even mean?" Daniel asked. "just saying" "jack I didn't even-" "ah! On that note, I'm going to get some sleep; which I was on my way to do" jack said "good night sir" Sam said as jack left. One by one the team departed as they bid good night to each other. Daniel walked with Tori to show her, her room that she could stay in. "thank you Daniel, I'm glad I can tell you this myself now" Tori said. Daniel chuckled, "yeh, and my world isn't all like that, I promise" Tori laughed a little "it's nice to hear you laugh" he said, she placed her hand in his as she smiled at him. Daniel looked down at their hands and continued to walk; his feelings were escalating and he didn't know what to do. **

**He opened the door and revealed her room as they walked inside, she was still holding his hand "this is it, from now on, this will be your room" he said. It was the usual sized room, a double bed with purple covers, a wardrobe and a chest of drawers, paintings decorated the walls. "thank you, for everything Daniel, for making me feel secure" she said. "your welcome, don't forget, you can trust the others; your safe here" **

**she turned around with a kind smile, Daniel stilled as she leaned closer to him. She closed her eyes and kissed him gently, it lingered for a while before Daniel realised what was happening and backed off. Tori opened her eyes "I'm sorry..." she stepped back with regret. "no, it's ok...I just-it's not your fault" he said quietly and then left, shutting the door behind him. Tears fell from her eyes as she slowly sat on the bed, she grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it to her chest.**

**Sam had just finished calculating some of the co-ordinates for the next upcoming mission. They were scheduled for a standard re-con, small life detected; nothing to really get excited about. She yawned and decided to make herself a cup of hot chocolate before getting to bed. She made her way to the mess, ruffling her hair and yawning again. She reached the mess hall and turned on the lights, startled to see Daniel in there. "Daniel? Why are you in the dark?" she asked. He looked up a little startled himself "oh, Sam..I didn't hear you" he said, his voice cracking. He took off his glasses, pinching the bridge of his nose. Sam walked in further "are you ok?" she asked, he looked up at her; she could see his glistening eyes. "Daniel what's wrong?" she asked when she sat in the chair opposite him. "I screwed up Sam." Daniel said as he rubbed the back of his neck, his unshed tears threatening to fall. **

"**what'ya mean?" **

"**Tori.."**

"**what about her?"**

**Daniel closed his eyes for a second "she kissed me..., and I took off" he choked back a sob, trying to keep himself together. Sam knew there was a more good reason for him being like this.**

"**Daniel-"**

"**she had the courage to express her emotions, she kissed me...and-and I just took off, gawd I'm such an idiot" he said, running his hands through his hair. **

"**no your not, it's only natural you'd feel this way"**

**Daniel shook his head, "the people I loved...sha'rae was my wife, and I loved her so much, she died and I couldn't do a thing to stop it-and even with Sara, I loved her once, she became host to a Goa'uld; although we eventually saved her...I still lost her"**

**Sam almost found herself teary eyed with him and held the top of his hand "I know, it hasn't been easy on you" **

"**and everyone that I'd grown to care about, I lost them"**

"**Daniel, growing to care for someone isn't a bad thing; it's what makes you-you, your a great guy, and Tori-"**

"**is no different, I care about her Sam, I can feel it...how could I live with myself if something happened to her? I don't think I can handle losing someone like that again..."**

"**that's ok to feel that way, your not alone, some of the people i've fallen for have died, Teal'c lost his wife and someone else close to him. And the colonel may have a better shield when it comes to that sort of thing; but he's still cared about people. Your not alone Daniel, you deserve a chance to try again"**

**Daniel shook his head again, a couple of tears just barely visible on his cheeks. "I think I could love her Sam...but I don't want to lose her, I can't"**

"**listen, Sha're was on Abydos at the time she was taken, there wasn't a lot of security around; there wasn't a lot you could have done. But despite her being a host to a Goa'uld, she knew for a fact that you never gave up on her, you didn't stop until you found her and stayed with her until the end"**

"**she still died, is this meant to make me feel better?" he asked half heartedly. **

"**just listen, Sara was a civilian, there was no way you could have foreseen a symbiote finding it's way into her. Even then, you did everything in your power to help save her. Only this time, you had better knowledge, better preparations, better help. You saved her"**

"**yeh, I know"**

"**exactly, you've come a long way yourself, even if you don't see it; and she couldn't be in a more safer place, we'll do all we can to help keep her safe" **

**Daniels eyes had dried somewhat, he rubbed one of them with his palm. "gawd.."**

"**go to her Daniel, she needs you to be there for her; she loves you"**

"**she probably doesn't want to see me, I shouldn't have-walked away"**

"**just go, she'll be fine"**

**they stood up "thank you, Sam" he said and hugged her. She smiled at him "it'll be ok, you'll see" **

**Daniel nodded and then left, Sam was finally able to get her hot chocolate.**

**Tori wiped her eyes on her pyjama sleeve that she had changed into. She hadn't stopped crying since Daniel had left her alone. She jumped at the light knock on the door. "Tori...it's me, it's Daniel, can I come in?" he asked quietly. "ok..." she replied with a sob. Daniel opened the door and frowned a little when he saw how red her eyes were. He shut the door behind him and walked toward her. "Daniel-" "Tori, I didn't mean to make you feel like I didn't care about you, since my wife died; I didn't think I could be close to anyone like that again. I didn't want you to get hurt, I was afraid that I could lose you if I returned your feelings" **

**she was crying softly and he wiped a tear away with his thumb. "I'm so sorry" he said, then leaned in and kissed her gently, the kiss was slow at first, Daniel laid his hands on her arms despite his injured one; making her feel safe. They deepened the kiss a little and then broke apart. He held her hand and brought her to sit on the bed. She laid a hand upon his chest and kissed him again. "I love you, Daniel" his mouth opened in surprise, the words seemed a little soon; but he could feel the feeling was mutual. He stroked her left cheek "I know" he said and kissed her more passionately. He could feel her tense and pulled away, before she could have any doubt in her mind he smiled. "I love you too" **

**he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her tightly when they shared another kiss. **

**Daniel groaned when the sound of his phone rang, he felt around for it on the bedside desk. He reached over to try and grab it, where the hell was it? He sat up a little, covering himself at the waist. He looked down on the floor "there you are" he muttered as he reached down and picked it up. "yeh...?" he answered groggily. "good morning Daniel! Just wanna make sure you remembered the de-briefing we are scheduled to have in two hours" came an all too awake jack. Daniel closed his eyes in an effort to remain calm. "yes, jack..." he said with annoyance, Daniel was not a morning person until he had at least one coffee first. "ok then, see ya!" jack said and hung up. Daniels head dropped to his chest, he was going to kill jack; he looked at the time. 6.00am. Yes, he was defiantly going to kill him. **

"**kahlet.." Daniel cursed in Arabic, He turned around when he heard Tori stir under the covers. He watched her sleep for a moment, she was all the way in the covers; she'd practically stole most of it during the night. He figured she would, on the planet she used to be on; it was very hot, she had to get used to a much normal temperature. It probably felt a lot colder compared to the other planet. Memories from last night came back to him, he smiled, he hadn't felt that close to someone in a long while. **

**He pulled back the covers gently, she slowly opened her eyes "hey" he greeted her. She bit her bottom lip and began to cry, not quite the reaction he expected. He stroked her hair "what's wrong?" "I shamed my people...I broke a law" "erm...wanna fill me in there? I don't understand" "I should be punished!" she shouted and began clawing at her arms. Daniel grabbed her hands in shock "hey! Stop that! What's going on? No one is going to hurt you Tori!" "it is forbidden to share..such an act of love; before being betrothed" Daniel loosened his grip, "oh" he understood now, this was bad. **

"**Tori, this isn't your planet; there are some cultures on earth that suggest no, err..sharing of love before marriage, but most of us don't share that rule. It's ok, your not in trouble; no one here is going to disown you; I don't regret anything about last night" he rubbed her arms soothingly. She sobbed a little, she soon became quiet over her outburst. "come here" he said, pulling her close to him. "it's all ok" he added, resting his chin on her head as he rubbed her back. She nodded and looked up at him with a smile. "I have to go, i've got a meeting in about an hour" he told her, she shook her head. "I have to, I'm scheduled for off-world tomorrow" before he could stand up, she grabbed his good hand, he turned to face her and she planted a kiss on his lips. **

**He was close to giving in and almost stayed in bed, he mentally pulled himself together and finally pulled away from her. He smiled guiltily, wrapped himself in one of the sheets and proceeded to get ready. She watched him as she sat up in the bed, she hadn't a clue what she was going to do while he wasn't there.**

**He'd taken a shower, dressed himself in a black top and their blue SGC uniform. He sat on the bed then to put his shoes on. "what will I do until your return?" she asked. "stay in bed if you like, I'm only going to a de-briefing; the rest of the day I'm free, or you can get dressed and walk around for a bit; I'll come find you when I'm done" he suggested. He stood up and grabbed his watch from the side to place it on. "I have to go" he said again, gave her one last kiss and left the room. **

**One month later**

**Sam was with Tori as she worked on a small device from one of their previous missions. The device was small, it wasn't working any more, but the general said for her to try and figure out if it could be fixed. She wasn't even sure what the device actually was, still, she jumped at the challenge. Jack was writing up his report for the mission and Daniel was studying some new translations they'd found abandoned on a nearby planet, close to where PX-459 was; well, as close as it could get...still light years away from each other. Teal'c had taken a rest and injected himself with the trotonum. He was on his last one, so he retreated from his room to refill his stock from the infirmary. **

**Daniel looked at one piece of paper closely, he read through some of it as his eyes widened. He then looked back on some previous notes, then back to another page. "oh my gawd..." he gasped, he jumped off the chair, almost tripping over the bin that was on the floor. He ran out of the room, down the corridors; up the stairs and across the briefing room to the general's office. Catching his breath, he knocked on the door. "come in" Hammond's voice sounded through the closed door. Daniel opened it "general, i've found something"**

**jack, Sam and Teal'c were walking toward the briefing room. Tori had made her way to go and see Janet She had fitted in well, she wasn't as nervous any more; she had grown to become friends with all members of SG1 and a few others. "wonder what this is about?" Sam asked "I had to pry myself away from my report" jack said sarcastically. Teal'c let himself grin a little, the three made it up the stairs and then stopped when they reached their destination. Daniel and the general were already seated. "what's going on?" jack asked "better sit down, your gonna wanna hear this" Hammond instructed them. "o-k" jack said slowly as all three took a seat. "doctor Jackson"**

"**I was going over all the inscriptions and texts from the previous planet we'd been too" Daniel began. "PX-952" Sam stated. "yes, at first it looked like just former information on the planet. But when I looked at some of the text that was harder to make out, they matched some of the symbols I found on PX-459 in the temple. I managed to translate it and-i came up with a gate address" "gate address? Really?" jack asked, mildly surprised. "that's not all, jack, this planet is the original world which the rebels came from" "whoa, are you saying-" Sam started "this planet is where we'll find the Goa'uld queen" Daniel finished. **

"**are you sure Daniel-Jackson?" Teal'c asked**

"**yes, we can actually go that planet and stop more rebels from being made"**

"**sounds like a mission to me" jack said**

"**hold on a second sir, if Daniel is right, we'll be going to a planet that's inhabited by Goa'uld, Rebel-goa'uld" Sam said with concern **

"**major carter is right, this is dangerous territory here people" the general said in agreement **

"**general, think what we can achieve; just by taking away their queen; we'd be stopping a lot of rebels from being born sir" Daniel argued **

"**almost every planet we go to, at some point; is occupied by Goa'uld" jack piped in. "they can't be everywhere, let's send a MALP through; determine how far away possible danger is and go from there, if it seems like we could be ok for a while; then we'll do it" he added. **

"**it is risky O'Neill, but I believe with great strategy; we may indeed pull it off" Teal'c said. **

"**your call sir" Sam said to the general, jack looked at him**

"**assuming the MALP, better yet the auv; tells me your in no immediate danger if you step through that gate, you can take SG6 with you and proceed" the general said. **

"**yes sir" jack said with a nod. **

"**this is so a bad idea" jack said, he was stood on the ramp with Sam and Teal'c Daniel was trying to convince Tori to stay behind, she was determined to go with them. They had recently sent a MALP through to the gate address Daniel had found. There were no signs of immediate danger, they hoped to get a good look around, gain some technology maybe; and of course, locate the queen. Tori had been on edge ever since they told her about the mission. It was obvious to everyone she was worried, it was a risky mission at best. Tori had proven she could be trusted, they grew to like her; but her going with them wasn't good. Daniel didn't like the idea any more then they did, jack could see him trying his best to tell Tori to stay. The girl was attached to Daniel, she loved him; jack and Sam knew that it would tore either of them in half if anything happened to either one. **

"**I don't want you to go" Tori said "I have to, everything will be ok" Daniel said with a smile, hoping to reassure her; even if he wasn't able to confirm that to himself. "I'm coming with you Daniel" Tori said as she clung to him. "Tori, I don't know if i-i'm not sure if I'm fully capable of protecting you, and I can't lose you" Daniel said. Sg6 stood uncomfortably at bottom of the ramp, waiting to disembark with the others. "I want to be with you, I don't want to lose you either" she said, still clinging to him. Daniel looked at jack, as if asking for his help; jack shook his head, they could knock her out; but he doubted that would go down well. Tori going with them was a stupid thing, he already had enough on his plate with just his own team. Every time he stepped through that gate, his team were more then just his work colleagues, they were his greatest friends; his family. **

**When they stepped through the gate, he always mentally made a vow to himself he was going to keep them safe and get them back home safely. Half the time that didn't happen, it pained him when one of his 'family members' were in danger.**

**He didn't want to add Tori to the list, he tried not to care too much. But he knew Daniel had fallen for her, he could see it himself; since she'd been there almost a month and a bit, it was like she'd made her way into the family. **

"**what's going on down there colonel?" the general called out **

"**erm..'sighs' Tori, she's coming with us, sir" jack said slowly. The general seemed surprised, but if Tori remembered even a little bit of when she was with the Tok'ra symbiote, it would prove useful. Daniel closed his eyes in worry, he had hoped jack would hear his silent plea to make it an order for Tori to stay on the base; it was one order Daniel would have gladly obeyed. Teal'c walked to Daniels side and laid a hand on his shoulder "Tori will not be harmed Daniel-Jackson, of this I will make certain at any cost" "I know, thank you" Daniel looked at Tori and held her hand. "come on, you do whatever we say; stay close to one of us at all times" he instructed her. She nodded and squeezed his hand, Daniel nodded to say they were ready. "ok, let's move out"**

**SG1 and SG6 walked up the ramp and each made their way through the Stargate Once all through jack began his orders, the ground was made of grit like gravel; stoned pathways went on for yards; they could just see a different scenery in the distance. It looked to be a strange building of sorts. "alright, colonel Hayes, I want you and your team to take point, secure the gate until we get back. Standard procedure, if we're not back in six hours, contact the SGC, if and I stretch the if; there's a rescue mission ordered. Tell general Hammond to radio contact only unless we don't respond in twenty four hours" **

"**but sir-" Hayes began**

"**no one else should risk their lives for this mission, but, I can't outrank the general; but just tell him that ok?"**

"**yes sir" **

**jack turned to Daniel, the younger man got the message. **

"**Tori, I want you to stay here; I really don't want you in any danger, please stay with SG6" Daniel said to her. She shook her head. "someone wanna help me out here?" Sam decided to jump in "hey, listen; we'll be ok, and you'll be much safer here, you'll only cause more worry for Daniel if your with us. Stay here" "we'll be back before you know it" jack piped in. Tori was silent for a moment, like she was thinking; she looked up at him and then kissed him desperately. "be safe, Daniel" she said quietly. Daniel smiled and raised his hand to stroke her face. "I promise" **

"**if anything happens, Tori is to go through that gate immediately; keep her safe" jack ordered "will do sir" major Graham responded. "come on, let's check out that building" jack said as he began making his way to the hill side in front of them. Tori watched them go, she shakily sat down on one of the large rocks, wrapping her arms around herself. **

**SG1 rustled through the trees that were covering the area just before the building. So far so good, they hadn't seen any enemies as of yet; but this was only the beginning. **

**Jack cursed when he was eventually getting tired of seeing trees, and walking through bushes. "there's an end sir" Sam said. "finally" he replied. Jack raised his fist to halt them, he peered out from behind a tree, making sure there wasn't any unfriendly welcoming parties. "looks clear" he whispered. They followed him as they quietly moved toward the building. They took point at the wall, there was an open archway entrance; jack and Teal'c were on the right taking cover, Sam and Daniel on the left. Each had their weapon to hand encase they were attacked. **

**Once they assessed the building from what they could make out; they proceeded with caution. Jack, Sam and Daniels p90 lights lit around where they could see. Remaining on guard they took a scout around. The building looked old and abandoned; there was nothing there to indicate anyone had been. "well, if the Rebel-goa'uld queen is on this planet, it defiantly isn't in this building" Daniel said, shining his torch around the area. "go figure" jack said. "this place has been abandoned for quite some time it would seem" Teal'c stated. "yeh, let's move on" jack ordered. "hold on a second sir" Sam said as she shone her light somewhere on the wall. "found something carter?" "I think so, these controls are Goa'uld" she said. "and? This is a Goa'uld planet, relatively speaking that is" jack replied, questioning her find. "yes sir, but-" she began, then shined her light across the floor. They looked toward the light "a ring transporter" Daniel said in acknowledgement. "nice" jack said**

"**this building is but a means to deceive anyone who does not belong to this world" Teal'c said. "the question is, where do they lead to" Daniel said. "are the rings working?" jack asked Sam as she examined the controls. "looks like they are sir" **

"**on guard kids, we're going up...or, down maybe" he said, then stepped into the circled area. Teal'c and Daniel follow suit as Sam pressed a few buttons and quickly ran to them. **

**The rings transported them down into a more familiar setting. The walls were dark gold, flooring was brown and the halls were narrow. "this ring a bell to anyone?" Daniel asked as they all raised their weapons to defend themselves if anything should jump out on them. They moved slowly in a circle and located the door. "defiantly" Sam said as they hid behind the wall, two on each side like they had done before entering the building, jack pushed a side button to open it. He was the first to move from his position, aiming his gun and then signalled it clear. They began to slowly move down the narrow corridor. "oh yeh, bells are ringing" **

"**a Goa'uld ship, it has to be" Daniel said. "but, underground?" jack questioned**

"**why not? Tok'ra use underground tunnels, sec is based underground, why not a Goa'uld ship" Sam said. "a Goa'uld ship would not be so strangely hidden if it didn't hold something of great importance" Teal'c offered. "such as-" jack prolonged his question. "a Rebel-goa'uld queen" Daniel helped him. "nice"**

"**the location of the queen will not be easy" Teal'c said as they manoeuvred through the narrow corridors. "yeh, it never is" jack said. "of course the room will obviously be well guarded; I mean, find a load of Goa'uld in one place; we find the queen right?" Daniel suggested, even though it was probably obvious to everyone. "right" **

**as they walked a bit further Teal'c halted them, they heard footsteps coming in their direction. "crap" jack cursed, "I concur at least four pairs of foot steps" Teal'c warned. "let's head in here, I don't want us to be discovered just yet" jack advised and they opened up a door close to them; with hope no one was occupying the room and hid inside. "close one" jack breathed out as they listened for the enemies to pass by them. Daniel turned around "errr...jack?" when he didn't get an immediate response, he tapped jack's arm with his hand. "jack" "what?" jack said in a loud whisper as he turned around. "holy...crap" he let out in surprise. Sam and Teal'c then also turn around. "oh my god" "the rebel queen"**

**jack looked around, like he was just waiting for trouble. "ok, please tell me you all think this is a little too...easy"**

"**your right about that, it's like it just-appeared" Daniel said as they walked toward it. "now, normally; this would be the part where the enemies come swarming through that door" jack said, the four turn around; waiting for exactly that. **

"**or not" jack added after a moment. "not even one?" he asked.**

"**I don't like this feeling, it's too easy" Sam said with concern. "yeh, the eerie feeling is mutual carter; but-ow!" jack grabbed his hand in mild pain as his hand came into contact with an electric force field. "I hate those things" he complained. "well that explains why there's no guards" Daniel said. "think you can disable that, before anyone decides to check in?" jack asked Sam "gonna take a little time sir" she replied as she bent down to a control panel in one of the walls. "so what, five minutes?" he asked, Sam looked at him "more then that" "ten?" she gave him another look. "all right, take all the time you need; it's not like we're on a Goa'uld ship or anything" jack said sarcastically. Sam took a deep breath and bent down to take a closer look at the panel below. **

"**it won't be long until someone at least comes to check on this room" Daniel said. "yeh, I know that, carter whenever you feel like-you know, taking down the force field?" "sir, the technology is a little different on this one compared to others i've disabled in the past" she replied "of course it is" "if I move any of these chips the wrong way, I could blow up the whole thing and-us with it"**

"**that would be a bad thing" Daniel remarked. Jack shook his head "dammit, 'sighs' I'm sure you know what your doing carter; just-hurry" "yes sir"**

"**O'Neill" Teal'c whispered, all four went silent, they heard a pair of footsteps approach the door and they all raised their weapons. "ah, hell" jack muttered as he slowly walked toward the door. "Daniel, get behind that column" jack whispered, Daniel nodded and hid behind the said column. Jack and Teal'c stood either side ready to knock out the enemy as soon as he come in. Sam had froze as she watched the door, "carter! Get on with it" jack said as quietly as possible. Sam nodded quickly and continued to study the panel. Daniel ducked behind the back of the force field, crawling to where Sam was but stayed out of sight. **

**The door opened and a tall muscle bound scar faced Goa'uld walked in. immediately jack elbowed him in the face, the guy stumbled and clipped jack in the jaw. Teal'c smashed the end of his staff weapon in the guy's shoulder and ducked a hit. Jack kicked out at the his leg from the floor, bringing him to his knees. Teal'c used the opportunity and got the guy in a choke hold. After a small struggle he managed to break it's neck. The Goa'uld fell limp and Teal'c threw him to the ground. The jaffa quickly closed the door and then held his hand out for jack to take. "thanks, but- could have taken him" jack said falsely. "we will not be able to keep a low profile for long O'Neill" "yeh, carter?" jack turned to Sam**

"**still in progress sir" "great, let's hope no one else comes in here until she's disabled that thing" "indeed"**

"**need some help?" Daniel asked as he was hidden behind the opposite column behind the force field. "why not, maybe you can make sense of these four symbols" Sam said as she removed a small crystal. "let me see" he scooted closer, and looked them over. "whatever happened to good old fashioned on and off button" Daniel said sarcastically. Sam grinned a little "not that easy I'm afraid" "what if I-" Daniel began as he removed another crystal. Jack's eyes widen when the door began opening. "Daniel!" jack shouted, Sam and the archaeologist turn round "sorry sorry" Daniel said in panic and put the crystal back.**

"**I don't think that was the right one" he remarked. "do you two even know what your doing over there?" jack asked in annoyance. **

"**we're working on it jack" **

"**not very well" **

"**I know, shut up a minute" **

"**excuse me?"**

"**this symbol, represents threshold; which I'm guessing is the door. This symbol, erm, alert" "what?" Daniel looked down at her hand. "and you removed that one...whoops" "does that mean-?" "well, hopefully-not, errr...wait, this one; it says paknet...paknet, Teal'c? What does paknet mean?" Daniel asked **

"**disable" he replied **

"**oh, then, found it" Daniel said as he pulled out the crystal. "good, now lets get some c4 under this symbiote breeding mother-rebel and get out of here" jack said. "yes sir" Sam replied as she reached in her pocket and knelt down to do so. The door opened again and the three guys aimed their weapons. Two more Goa'uld came through, one of them zapped jack with a zat gun. Daniel ducked behind the column as Teal'c smashed his staff weapon on the back of one of their heads. Daniel fired a few shots, managing to take the one out that Teal'c had hit. He ran to the other side as Teal'c proceeded to wrestle with the other. The Goa'uld head butted him and hit him across the face with his own staff weapon. **

"**done!" Sam said with glee and turned around, she fired her weapon and took down the second. "phew, that was close" Daniel said, making his way toward his team. "are you all right O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, helping jack up once again. "yeh...just...peachy" jack muttered in mild pain. "i've planted the c4 sir, we have five minutes to get out of here" Sam said. "mission complete, let's go" jack said as him and the rest of his team ran from the room. "colonel Hayes, this is O'Neill; we're about done and we're heading back to you now, over" jack spoke into his radio as he ran. "colonel Hayes, we're heading back to your position now, please respond" he repeated. "they might not be able to pick up our signal sir, we're underground" "figures"**

**the four ran through the corridor they had come from. "jack!" the four then fire upon three Goa'uld as they appeared in front of them. They took out two, the third ran off and they stopped firing. "he'll be getting more, let's move while we can" jack said and they ran forward; turned right through the door they previously came from and dashed toward the ring marks. "carter! Hurry up!" jack shouted "yes s-" she was cut off at the panel when a zat weapon hit her. Daniel ran to her as jack and Teal'c fired on their enemy. He entered the code and as quick as he could, dragged Sam over to the ring lines. It was a close shave, but the rings flew up and transported them away. **

**An explosion rocked the ship as they appeared back in the building. Jack and Daniel hauled Sam to her feet; she shook off the numbness and they continued to run. "colonel Hayes! This is colonel O'Neill, we're heading for the gate, I repeat! We are on our way, start dialling!" jack shouted again into his radio. "major Graham!?" he tried someone else. "god dammit!" **

**they ran through the long stretch of trees and shrubs; they couldn't hear anyone following them, but they didn't dare glance back. **

**After a while of not being pursued, they slowed when they reached the hill top. They stood and caught their breath, jack, Teal'c and Sam checked behind them for danger. Daniel stood up straight, still breathing slightly heavy. He walked nearer to the edge, "jack..." he said quietly. "what?" jack questioned as he and the other two stood by him. "oh my god" Sam stuttered out. "ah..crap" jack gasped, they looked over; all of sg6 lying motionless on the ground, they could see a few Goa'uld lying around as well. Daniels eyes then widen and made a run for the bottom. "Daniel wait!" jack shouted after him. "Tori!" Daniel cried out her name as he ran. "Daniel!" Sam shouted as the rest of the team ran after him. "Tori! Where are you!? Tori!" Daniel continued to call out to her desperately. **

**They looked around in each direction, they were panting so hard you could see their breath in the air. She peered over the ledge of a large rock shakily, she drew herself up more when Daniel came into her sight. "Daniel!" she cried, the archaeologist whipped round when Tori ran toward him. She flung herself against him and he embraced her tightly. "Tori..thank gawd your ok" he whispered into her hair, his heart had skipped a beat when he saw everyone on the ground. "Daniel?" **

**Daniel turned himself around with her "she's ok jack..." he managed to say. "good..." jack replied. He looked on solemnly around at the other team members. He knelt down beside the colonel's body, grabbing his tags from his neck. "I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner..."**

**Sam collected two of the other tags from their members, "wait by the gate, we'll be going home in a second" Daniel instructed as he stroked her still shaking hand. She smiled and lightly nodded and proceeded to the dhd. Daniel bent down and collected the tags from major Graham, he laid a hand upon his chest. "I'm sorry" he then stood and nodded over to jack to say he'd got the tags. Jack nodded back, then his sights set on six Goa'uld coming in fast from the ground across. **

**He aimed his gun and shouted "incoming Goa'uld!" Sam, Teal'c and Daniel were immediately alert. "Daniel! On your six!" jack shouted, Daniel spun around and fired his weapon, he took one out and then a staff blast hit him on his left shoulder. "Daniel!" Sam shouted as she watched him fall to the ground. "carter! Make sure Tori is protected! Teal'c cover me!" jack barked orders in panic. Sam ran to cover Tori at the dhd, she grabbed hold of her to stop her from running into the line of fire. Sam made her get behind the device as she opened fire. Teal'c knelt and fired his staff weapon as jack ran to reach Daniel. Four more Goa'uld appeared from the hill top. "Teal'c! Three o'clock!" Sam shouted. She fired upon them as Teal'c continued with the others. Jack skidded as he reached Daniel, pressing a hand to the wound. "dammit Daniel!" jack quickly grabbed a gauze pad from his armoured pocket. He ducked and flung himself over Daniel in protection as a staff blast hit the ground near them. Jack pressed the pad on Daniels shoulder and grabbed his arm. "hang tight! I'm getting you out of here!" Daniel grabbed for him, his face contorted with pain. **

"**no jack! You have to leave now!" Daniel shouted through clenched teeth. "forget it Daniel! We're all going!" jack yelled back as he attempted again to lift his friend. Daniel pushed against him, his eyes clenched momentarily in reaction to the injury as he did so. "just go jack!" "there's no way I'm leaving you behind! So get your ass up!" Daniel pushed again at jack's chest. "Just get out of here! Get Tori safe! I can protect her this way! I'm asking you to help me do that!" "not this way!" "there's no time left! get to the gate and get Tori and the others home...please jack!" Daniel pleaded as he clung to jack's arm. Jack slowly shook his head, he faltered, wrestling with his decision. This wasn't the first time he had to let his friend go, at Daniels request anyway. "please..." Daniels voice pleaded once more. Daniel raised his weapon as much as he could. "I'll do the best I can to make sure you get through" jack could hear the sounds of shots being fired back and forth. He grabbed Daniels hand for a second and Daniel nodded at him. "go.." jack closed his eyes and shouted. "fall back! everybody get to the gate now!" **

**jack stood up and fired a few shots at the remaining enemies as he ran to the dhd. Jack covered Sam as she began dialling. "sir! Daniel-" "wants me to leave him behind! He's gonna cover us" jack shouted over the noise. Tori looked over, seeing Daniel shooting the enemy as best he could. Sam grabbed for her before she tried to reach him. The gate was active "get Tori out of here carter!" Sam dragged Tori back "no! Daniel!" Sam then jumped into the Stargate with her. "Teal'c, it's now or never let's go!" jack shouted behind him as he jumped through the gate. **

**Teal'c shot another Goa'uld to the ground before fleeing into the gate. The enemies had been dealt with from the ground as Daniel shot the last one. He seethed at the pain as his arm dropped and the weapon fell from his hand. **

**Sam, Tori, jack and Teal'c slipped through the gate onto the ramp as the gate shut down. The general ran toward them, "are you all alright?" he asked. Jack didn't reply and shoved past his commanding officer in anger and fled the gate room. The general watched him go and then turned back to the rest. His eyes scanned them, "where's doctor-jackson?" he then asked in alarm. **

**Daniel turned his head slowly toward the hill as some of the Goa'uld were descending down it. "yeh...great..." they reached him in no time, one pointing a staff weapon at him. "you will be brought before our god for this" Daniels vision blurred in and out of focus. He let a small smile form "sure...works for me" he then blacked out.**

**Sam was about to explain but she had to catch Tori as the girl's knees buckled from under her. " Daniel-Jackson was injured with a staff weapon, he requested for colonel O'Neill to leave him behind; for us to escape..." Teal'c said, his facial expression unusually saddened.**

"**we...we're not sure what happened after..sir" Sam said looking up at the general with glistened eyes as she comforted a broken down Tori **

**The general was silent for a moment. "take Tori to Dr Fraiser..de-brief in two hours, welcome home.." he said with uneasiness. "yes sir"**

**Sam dragged Tori to her feet, Tori clung to her tightly as she cried. "we left him..." she managed to say. "I know...I'm so sorry sweetie" **

…**... one hour later**

**Sam peered in the door way of the infirmary, "Janet?" the doctor turned around and smiled sadly. "hey Sam" she replied. Sam looked at the now sleeping Tori on one of the beds."how's she doing?" Sam said, nodding at the girl. Janet looked at her and then back at Sam, "she was crying a lot, Daniel has really had an effect on her" "yeh...well, he has that effect on everyone, doesn't he?" "I had to sedate her, she was making herself exhausted and sick" they looked at the girl again, you could still see tear tracks on her cheeks. Her swollen eyes puffy but closed. "how are you?" Janet then asked Sam, laying a hand on her shoulder. "I'm fine..." "Sam?" Janet questioned her reply. "really, I am" Sam tried to reassure her, and herself. She rubbed her own arm as her eyes watered. "just, we-" Sam cut herself off when jack walked into the room. "carter?" he began with concern. She turned for the exit "I should get my report done" she said and then left. "she ok?" he asked Janet "I think so sir" "Sam will be fine, I was talking about Tori" he said. "Tori is sleeping for now, I sedated her to help her with the pain" "oh, god; I didn't know she was injured" he replied **

"**I wasn't talking about physical pain sir" Janet said sadly "oh..." jack looked at the girl and sat on the edge of the bed. "this is the first time she's ever been emotionally attached to someone like this sir; she doesn't know what to do" **

"**Daniel isn't dead, we know how he can be" jack said, to himself more then anyone. "sir-" "no! He's alive; end of discussion..." jack trailed off and then stormed out. **

**Later on in the evening, after the awkward de-briefing; the team were doing everything they could to keep their minds off the previous mission. It wasn't working out too well, Teal'c could barely focus; despite not having a symbiote any more, he could still find some comfort in kel-no-rem. Not this time, images of the previous events would flash through his mind. Jack was in the gym, it was late so he was the only one in there; he took his anger out on the punch bag, better then Hammond's wind shield this time.**

**Jack was feeling the worst, he was suppose to be their leader. He continued to hit until a light voice stopped him. "sir?" he didn't have to turn around to tell it was Sam "what carter?" "I know how you must be feeling..." jack span around, Sam was too shocked to move; it was brief, but she swore she saw faint tears sparkle in his eyes. "do you?" he questioned. "erm.." "I'm your commanding officer, I'm suppose to be your leader, that means that your all my responsibility; it's my job to-" he cut himself off, then sat down on the workout bench "forget it"**

**Sam shook her head, moving into the room more; she sat down on a chair opposite him. "what happened to Daniel, wasn't your fault sir" "yes it was! I should have tried harder! In fact, I could have literally dragged his sorry ass back to that gate whether he liked it not!" jack yelled. "Daniel only did what he thought would be right, he bought us the distraction needed-" "he has no right to make that call carter! He's not military, it shouldn't have been his call!" "I know sir" Sam looked down, jack remembered yelling at Janet for thinking the worst, hell, it was obvious why. But when it came to Daniel, you couldn't help wonder the impossible. **

"**i've never told anyone this before, but, when Charlie died; I swore to never get too attached to anyone again, my life became shadowed. But then, I met Daniel; and like he does with everyone he comes into contact with, changed my view on things, brought a new spark to my way of thinking. When we met up with him again on Abydos, the day Sha're was taken. I could see it, he looked so lost; standing there, just-void of hope, asking for my help. I did everything I could think of to bring that hope back like he had done for me. I know I did, a little bit; and after Sha're died he wasn't the same. But somehow, it made him stronger, don't get me wrong, the guy annoys the hell outta me sometimes; but he's like my younger brother"**

"**And it's not just him, I still wanted to be detached; then I met Teal'c; whose kind of like an older wiser brother...then I met you-well, we won't go into that-right now. The point is, my team, you, Daniel, teal'c-hell, even good olé Hammond; your like my new family, and a need to protect springs up. It shouldn't be that way, not really" jack then gave a little chuckle "god dammit, you guys make it so damn hard to actually-keep you out of trouble" he stopped talking, feeling an embarrassment from confessing so much. He watched as tears slipped down his second in command's face. He reached out and lifted her chin "hey" Sam looked at him, eyes red "we just got him back sir-" jack wiped a stray tear from her cheek "we'll find a way-sam, we'll get him back again; trust me"... she nodded and he continued to stroke her cheek, lost in the moment. They both leaned forward, without even realising what was transpiring; their lips met. **

**Daniel opened his eyes as the sides opened up above him, he stared around as he tried to get his thoughts straight. It didn't take him long to figure out where he was or what he was in. "oh this thing is becoming way too familiar" he said to himself. He looked at his shoulder, a hole in his black top but no wound. He then sat up and came face to face with the end of a staff weapon. "hello..." the Goa'uld carrying the weapon looked at him angrily "up" **

**Daniel stood up very slowly, keeping his eyes on the staff at all times. "out" the Goa'uld demanded. Daniel stepped out and then looked up "What do you want from me?" he asked. He was shoved forward "walk" Daniel frowned but did so anyway. He was led down a corridor, they made a few turns and then he was stopped. The Goa'uld opened up a gated door to a plain room and shoved Daniel inside. The gate closed and the Goa'uld retreated. "so I guess I'll just stay in here then!" he shouted after him. Daniel looked around the room, it was completely plain, nothing of use whatsoever. "this is bad" **

**he then spun around when the door opened, half clothed, golden jewellery; eyes glowed as Khnum seethed in anger. Daniel stepped back "and it just got worse" "you! You will pay for your deeds; you killed my queen!" "ye-ah...we did that" Daniel said, stepping back again. "normally I would say I'm sorry, but- I'm really, really- not" Khnum's eyes glowed again. "sor-sor- nope, see, it's just not happening" Khnum raised his hand and Daniel flew back into the wall. He slid down, blinking to focus as Khnum walked forward, raising his hand again. "you'll regret your actions, dearly" he spoke as the device on his palm emitted energy. Daniel flinched at the pain being inflicted. **

**Three days later...**

**Tori was sat on an infirmary bed with Sam, they were waiting on Janet "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about" Sam said, she could see the bags under the younger woman's eyes; Tori had barely slept since the incident. Sam convinced Tori to have Janet give her a check up, maybe subscribe her some sleeping pills; or something for her feeling ill for the last few days. They were concerned about her, she wouldn't talk much, she wasn't really eating; she was slipping into depression. If Daniel was alive, they had to find a way to get to him, soon. **

**Janet gently threw her file down on the tray. "what's going on then?" Sam asked first, "well...she's not-ill" Janet said calmly. Sam smiled "that's great, so it's just tiredness; see, good rest should do you good" Sam nudged Tori, Janet sighed "she's not ill, but there is something else-"**

"**Janet?" Sam gave her a quizzical look. "she's pregnant" Sam's eyes widen "what?" Tori looked up with shock written on her face, "i'm-with child?" she asked slowly. Janet nodded "I had my hunch when you first started feeling sick, the not eating, feeling drained a little. Part of that is due to feeling saddened from Daniels absence. But another part of it, is that you are defiantly pregnant sweetie" **

"**Tori?" Sam looked at her as the girl began to weep. "...this is wrong, Daniel...should be here" Sam wrapped her arm around her "we know, trust me, we're going to do everything we can to bring him home; he's out there, we're going to find him" "you, believe he's alive?" "yes, he has that sort of habit" Sam smiled, despite the doubts in her own mind. But Tori was pregnant, they had to keep her spirit up. "now then, as your doctor; you are on a watch, I'm going to be making sure you look after yourself and this baby. I don't think doctor-jackson will approve if he comes home to find you like this hm?" Janet told her sternly but kindly. Tori nodded sadly, a hand on her belly. **

"**carter" jack acknowledged Sam as she walked into the briefing room. "just came from the infirmary with Tori sir" "is Tori ok?" the general asked. "the absence of Daniel-Jackson clearly has affected her greatly" Teal'c stated. "she's not sick" Sam began "so what's wrong with her? Depression?" jack asked. "she's pregnant"**

**there was no words between them as they sat in stunned silence. "bad timing" jack then spoke. "I know, we're going to have to-" **

**Sam was cut off by the SGC alarm "off-world activation!" came a shout from the control room. The four ran down the steps and into the control room. "sergeant?" the general questioned, asking what was going on. "no IDC sir, nothing of confirmation" Walter replied. "keep that iris closed" Hammond said. "yes sir"**

**they waited and then seven impacts made contact with the iris and then the Stargate shut down. "whoa, big" jack said. "what did we pick up?" Sam then asked the sergeant. "nothing to suggest bombs, objects, there's no after effects of any kind around the gate" he replied, checking the readings. "so are you saying that was-people?" jack asked. "it's very likely sir" Walter said. Sam got a bad feeling, "sir, it could have been-" "not a chance, I don't wanna hear that carter; understood? Besides, there were seven hits on that iris" "sir, even if Daniel escaped them; they would have taken his things; he wouldn't have a way to tell us he was coming through the gate..." "major carter, if Daniel-Jackson did not have a means to let us know of his return; I do not believe he would attempt to step through the Stargate with out a GDO code" Teal'c said making her feel better. "your right" "general, I want to take a couple of teams back to find Daniel" jack requested "I'm sorry colonel, we've already discussed this; I can't do that" "general, Daniel could be alive!" jack began to yell. "I'm well aware of that, but right now I don't feel I want to send anyone through to that planet; it's too dangerous! Doctor Jackson wouldn't want to risk anyone else's safety" the general yelled back "he'd do it for us general, in fact, he did do it for us" jack's voice lowered. "I'm aware of that too, don't think I'm giving up on him colonel, far from it; but for now, I'm putting him down as MIA" Hammond said**

**Daniel clenched his eyes and reopened them, his hands were chained to the ceiling now; his body had abrasions and bruises. He was limited to how much water they were giving him and he grew weak from lack of food; he was pretty sure he was starting to lose weight. Daniel looked up to Khnum bursting in through the gate door. **

"**by now, your home world is infiltrated and everyone is probably dead. Revenge is mine, thanks to you" Khnum gave a smirk. His smirk turned to a frown when Daniel chuckled weakly. "do you..really think, I would give you..my home gate address...knowing what you would..do?" "what do you mean? You lied?" "no...not really, your right; but-unfortunately for you, fortunately for us, no doubt you just sent some of your best men through that gate..." "explain!" "they were dead the second they stepped through...actually, smushed against a strong shield; I was kind of hoping it would be you...but, I guess your just too much of a coward to face a real threat.."**

**Khnum held his hand out and a woman Goa'uld passed him a black device. "is this what you use to gain access to this, shield of yours hm?" Daniel stared at the device, his GDO "tell me the code" "no" **

**Daniel yelled out as his right leg was struck with a staff weapon. "you will tell me the code, sooner or later" Daniel seethed through the pain, he also noticed Khnum growing tired all of a sudden. The system lord struck him across the face then retreated. **

**There was a knock on jack's quarters door, "it's open" jack turned his head to the side. "sir? Can I come in?" jack sat up from the bed, "sure" Sam nodded and shut the door behind her. "sir, about that kiss-we were both upset; I think it's safe to say we erm, me or you; did it out of vulnerability" "you think I would do that?" jack stood up. "well, I don't know-i mean, we both know the feelings are there...just" "carter- Sam, I don't know what to think right now; at some point this would happen, we've known each other seven years; and right now, I don't give a damn about regulations" jack stepped forward and brushed some of Sam's hair behind her ear. "jack..we shouldn't-" "if you kiss me and walk away, I'll take it as a no" **

**they shared a kiss as jack placed his hand on the back of Sam's head. When they pulled away, jack waited; he half expected Sam to leave. "carter?" Sam stared at him for a moment, her eyes glistened slightly. "to hell with it..." Sam kissed him again and pushed against him and they both fell on the bed. "are you sure about this...what if they-" jack placed a finger on her lips "shhh, don't think for once; be natural" **

**jack rolled them so he was leaning over her "lets break regulations" he said before leaning down to kiss her again. **

**The next morning, Sam was resting her head on jack's shoulder as he moved his hand up and down her arm. "sir?" "we're not on duty yet Sam, lose the sir for now" "sorry, but, how is this going to work? Are we positive about what we're doing?" "nobody can help feeling things, we're just going to have to play it, extremely carefully" "act like nothing has changed?" "something like that" **

**eventually, jack and Sam met up with Teal'c in the mess hall for breakfast. Teal'c had a stack of pancakes, fruit, jelly and a bowl of cereal on his tray. "hungry big guy?" jack asked as he set his own tray down. "indeed" "so-what are we going to do? Daniel-" Sam began but jack interrupted her "Daniel is alive carter" "I want to believe that-it's been four days since we returned from the planet, if he is alive; I don't think I want to know what he's going through" "they would have indeed captured him, if so, then the first belief would be better" Teal'c said "let's hope it's neither" jack stated, Sam paused and looked at her food "yes sir"**

**his leg throbbed with pain, he was barely able to focus on anything around him. He'd passed out a number of times, he didn't even know how long it had been. Daniel lifted his head up when Khnum walked in, he didn't look healthy either; Daniel would have laughed if he didn't feel so drained and hurt. "torture me...all you want...I won't ever...tell you, the code" Daniel managed to say, just moving even slightly was causing him discomfort. Khnum raised his hand up, Daniels eyes widened then and for the first time since he had been injured; he moved to stand up. "or you could do that..."**

**jack, Teal'c and Sam were with Hammond in the briefing room; it was obvious to them they had to start thinking about continuing on the missions without Daniel "we're not replacing him" jack said "I didn't say that colonel, I just want to get back into some sort of order; you are scheduled for a mission to p3x-647 tomorrow" "general, I don't need to tell you that if Daniel is alive; he needs us to find him" "i've been going over in my head what we can do to locate doctor-jackson; so far, all I come up with is suicide missions" "sir, we've never left a man behind; with all due respect, you can't imagine what Daniel is going through right now if they have him" "Daniel Jackson will not reveal anything about this world or it's secrets" Teal'c added. **

"**and they'll just keep torturing him and reviving him, until he does; like Ba'al did to me, I can't let that continue; with or without your permission general, I'm going to return to that planet and get him out" jack said. There was silence among them, "I know this is hard, doctor-jackson is a valuable member and a very close friend to all of us...I think-" **

"**off world activation!" the general was interrupted as the sirens around them went off. They ran to the large window in the control room to watch the Stargate activate. The last symbol locked and the worm hole established a connection behind the iris. "IDC code sergeant?" the general asked. "coming in now sir" Walter replied. Tori appeared beside Sam as she watched the commotion. "it's, an sg1 code; it's doctor-jackson" **

**everyone's eyes widen "open the iris!" jack shouted. Tori ran from the control room, making her way to the gate room. "Tori-" Sam tried to call after her. **

**The iris was opened and they waited, Daniel stepped through and the Stargate shut down. "yes! That's showing them Danny boy! All right!" jack yelled and made his way to the gate room, Teal'c smiled and followed. "I'll be god damned" the general said, he looked at Sam, but she didn't seem to share in their happiness. "something wrong major?" "oh, no sir-it's nothing" "I thought you'd be happy" "I am, just-no glasses" "like you said, he was probably captured; they would have taken them" the general said. "yeh" Sam replied with a frown of thought. **

"**you sneaky son of a bitch! Good job; ya had us worried buddy" Daniel smiled and pointed up "heh, the Ascard; gave a little help when the ship I was on entered hyperspace" "gotta love those guys" jack said "they must have detected your life sign on board, it is good to have you back Daniel-Jackson" Teal'c said. Tori ran and threw her arms around him, Daniel placed his hand on her back in an embrace. Tori opened her eyes and harshly pulled away, she stepped back in panic. "Tori? What's wrong?" jack questioned. Jack looked at Daniel, the archaeologist frowned and his eyes glowed yellow. "oh...hell"**

"**oh my god" Sam managed to say "did I just see what I think I just saw major?" Hammond asked. "yes sir...Daniel is a Goa'uld" **

**Daniel turned and raised his hand to fling jack across the room. Teal'c acted and coaxed Tori through the door out of harms way. "all personnel to the gate room, we have a situation, there is a Goa'uld in the SGC I repeat there is a Goa'uld in the SGC" the general yelled into the intercom. "sir-that's Daniel down there" Hammond paused "not right now it isn't-I'm sorry major" **

**Daniel held his palm out in front of Teal'c, bringing him to his knees as the device glowed. Jack sat up with a groan, he stared up and watched his possessed friend. Soon the gate room was armed with men carrying p90's. Jack stood up and raised his hands "no! Don't shoot!" the men hesitated slightly. Teal'c struggled against the pain, but it was the distraction jack needed. The colonel looked at Daniel and then grabbed a zat from one of the personnel. He turned around and fired it, the Goa'uld retracted his infliction and fell to the ground. "stand down! Colonel; I hope you know what your doing" the general said. Jack walked over "Teal'c, you all right?" Teal'c nodded breathlessly "I-am" **

**jack knelt down beside Daniel, "ah Danny; we'll get that thing outta ya; I promise"**

**the Goa'uld awoke to find he was unable to move any of his limbs. He was in the private medical wing; jack was sat opposite him and the rest were above, behind the glass. "powerless?" jack asked as he stood from his sitting position on the table. "what do you intend to do? You will not harm me; not without risking the life of my host" jack stood beside the bed. "who are you?" **

**the Goa'uld chuckled "we've met, back on PX-459" "your Khnum." the Goa'uld laughed, jack's eyes darkened "you bastard, leave my friend's body right now!" jack grabbed at his shirt "you know I cannot do that, besides, I have perfect access to all your resources here; this host will prove very useful" "listen, you snake in the grass; you think you can just break restraints and take over this facility? Not a chance, we've got defences all over this place; you won't make it through this door" **

"**my host is too greater loss if you kill me; I know you won't kill me" "that's where your wrong, Daniel knows that more then anyone; and he'd rather die then ever be a host to you; he knows I won't hesitate to kill" "then why am I alive now? You stopped them from killing me in the gate room" "I was giving you a chance, leave my friend's body; we can negotiate a deal" Khnum laughed "you are not in a position to do that; this body is non negotiable" "the hell isn't!" jack shouted and raised his fist to strike. Daniels eyes focused "jack?" jack stopped mid punch and then lowered his fist. "wha-where I am? What happened?" he found his wrists and legs bound "why am I in restraints? What's going on?" jack knew it was a trick, and it took everything he had to ignore the man on the bed and walk out of the room. "jack!" jack hesitated before retreating. The Goa'uld's eyes glowed and Khnum smirked. **

"**sir? What are you looking for?" Sam asked, they had all followed jack when he left the room. He was rummaging through some of Daniels important devices they'd found on various planets. "isn't that the Tollan communication device?" the general asked as jack pulled out the thing he was looking for. "what do you intend to do O'Neill?" Teal'c asked. **

**When jack wasn't answering they glanced at each other then followed him out. "sir?" "I'll explain later!" "colonel, I demand to know-" Hammond began, jack spun around, "it's time to cash in that favour general!" then he turned to head for the exit. "he's asking the Tollan's for help" Sam stated. "you think they will?" the general asked "in the past, the Tollan's have not been willing to co-operate to aid us" Teal'c said "yeh, but we're not asking for technology" Sam said.**

**While waiting for jack; Sam, Teal'c and the general were behind the glass watching the Goa'uld inside Daniel struggle against the restraints. "I demand you release me! you will all pay dearly!" he violently lifted up his hands to try and break the bonds. "they're going to hold, right?" Sam asked nervously. Teal'c didn't say anything and left to appear in the room below. He appeared at the Goa'uld's side with a glare "you do not belong in that body, release the body of my friend" "I won't discuss anything with you shol'va; your friend's body is mine, I will not release him; he means nothing but a host to me" Teal'c grabbed his throat in anger "you will release him!" **

**Sam stood up "Teal'c!" she shouted through the intercom. She then ran down and ran into the room. "Teal'c let him go! Remember whose body that is, if we have a hope to save him! You have to let go" Sam tried to desperately reason. Teal'c snapped out of it and slowly released his hold. "hear me, it is you who will pay dearly if we do not find a way to help Daniel-Jackson" Teal'c then left the room, Sam sighed with relief; looking at the Goa'uld as he gasped to get the air back in his lungs. She then moved to retreat. "Sam?" **

**Sam stopped, she slowly turned around. "I don't understand, what's happening?" Sam shook her head "you can't fool me, I know it's not Daniel" "Sam, please, it's me; I promise, help me" Sam fell silent, staring at her possessed friend "no, I won't fall for it; nice try" his eyes glowed and he thrashed against the bed "I grow tired! release me now!" **

**Sam shook her head again and left the room, she leaned against the wall to catch her breath. "are you all right major carter?" Teal'c asked, placing his hand on her arm. "I think so, you know, for a moment there; I actually believed it was Daniel" "do not be deceived, he will do anything to get free" "I know, but-that lost look in his eyes; it was real, you don't think there was a slight chance it could have been Daniel?" "I do not" "the Tollan should agree to help us, because I don't think I can stand seeing him like that" "indeed"**

**they turned to see jack coming back from the surface walking toward them. "did you manage to call them sir?" Sam asked "yeh, hopefully they'll respond soon" jack replied. "if they do not aid us O'Neill then-" "I know, just-don't say it, I know" Teal'c nodded. "guess we just wait, I'm going to check on Tori" Sam said. "I will accompany you" Teal'c said. "yeh, me too" they turned to jack "what?" they then proceeded to make their way to the infirmary. Tori was always around Janet, they'd become quite good friends; they figured with Daniel not around, Tori felt safe there. **

"**hey" Sam greeted as Tori looked up from her book. "Daniel?" she asked. "still a snake-head, but we're working on it; we'll get him back" jack replied, Tori nodded. "Janet tells me I must read this" Tori said, motioning to her mother-to-be book she was holding. Sam smiled "she's right, I guess your pretty nervous ay?" Sam asked. Each of the team sat around her, letting Tori know she was with friends. "what if I'm not going to be good?" Tori asked "nonsense, besides; what kid could ask for better parents" jack said, trying to comfort her. "indeed, and a mother's instincts grows strong from the moment the unborn is conceived; it will continue to do so even when the child grows" Teal'c said with a smile. "yeh, what he said" jack replied, never seizing to be amazed by Teal'c's words of wisdom. "you'll do fine" Sam reassured her. "and, what if Daniel is unhappy?" Tori asked sadly.**

"**never going to happen, Daniel will be over the moon; trust me on that" jack said. "he really will be happy" Sam added. "it'll be just what he needs to help him get back on his feet after we get that thing out of him" jack told her. "what do you mean?" Tori asked**

"**Daniel will probably feel a great sense of-is shame the right word?" Sam asked, jack shrugged "I guess" "he'll most likely blame himself, but he needs all of us to be there to assure him everything is ok; can you do that?" Sam asked Tori "I will" Tori replied. **

**They heard the sirens go off around the base and stood up, "stay here, ok?" Sam said as they exited the infirmary and began to make their way to the gate room. **

"**receiving IDC sir, it's the Tollan" "open the iris" **

**the team walked into the gate room just as two familiar members of the Tollan walked through the wormhole. The gate shut down and the two walked down the ramp. "hello Samantha" Narim greeted Sam with a smile. Jack shifted awkwardly, which didn't go unnoticed by her; Sam smiled at Narim and shook his hand. "hey Narim, thank you for answering our call" "you know I would not deny a call from you and your team" jack let out a fake cough, "yes well, answering the call is the easy part right?" **

"**to what reason have we been called by you colonel O'Neill?" Travell from the high council asked. "well, you know how we saved your asses the last, one; two? Two times?" jack said, Travell nodded "yes, of that much we are indebted to you" she replied. "great, now; we're cashing in the favour" jack told her. **

**Travell shook her head "as we have told you many times, the Tollan do not share our technology colonel, you should know this by now"**

"**we're not asking for any technology" Sam said. "oh? Then what could you need?" Travell asked curiously. "Daniel Jackson needs your help, he got captured by a system lord a few days ago; came back to us taken over by a Goa'uld, we want you to get it out of him" jack explained. Narim looked at Sam "I am sorry to hear this" "yeh, will you help?" Sam asked, Narim glanced at Travell "I-" "and don't tell me he has to go through that whole tri'ad crap! You know Daniel, you know he belongs to that body; that snake-head has nothing to do with him" jack argued before Travell could say anything. "Daniel Jackson has been taken against his will" Teal'c added. Travell bowed her head slightly "Daniel will not have to go through tri'ad, I am aware, and the other council will be aware that he indeed belongs to the body" **

"**so?" jack began "this is your favour you wish us to grant for you helping us?" Travell asked in confirmation. "yes, he means a lot to us" jack stated to convince her. "is this your leader's wish also?" Travell asked. "of course it is" jack said, getting a little impatient. Travell looked up to the one she knew as general Hammond "if you can, bring doctor-jackson home to us" Hammond told her to let her know he was also in favour of the plan. "very well, we will extract the Goa'uld from his body; but on the condition that the process is done on our planet" Travell explained. The team smile "thank you" Sam said gratefully. "we are very grateful" Teal'c bowed. "and only one of you may accompany him, it's nothing personal; but in the past when all of you have visited our planet, it aroused suspicion" Travell explained. **

"**I'll go" jack said. "very well, we must go now then" Travell said. "there's just a little matter of, the Goa'uld in restraints sir" Sam said. "yeh, I thought of that" **

**they made their way to the room that held Khnum and their team-mate. Jack held up the zat he grabbed on the way "sorry Danny boy, this will be for your own good" jack said, aiming the weapon. Daniels eyes glowed "you'll pay!" "I don't think so" jack said, then he fired the weapon once and the electric current knocked him out. **

"**we must go quickly, before he regains consciousness" Narim told them. "no argument there" jack said. Teal'c and Sam helped jack wheel the bed through the corridors and down into the gate room. "colonel O'Neill"**

**jack looked up to the window at the general "bring our boy home" he said. Jack nodded, Travell waved her hand over the device on her wrist and the Stargate activated. Narim turned and embraced Sam "it is good to see you again Samantha" he told her. Sam smiled and glanced over at jack, he gave her a nod. "bring Daniel back sir" she said with a smile. "that's the plan" he said, then Narim helped him wheel the bed through the gate with Travell **

**Teal'c and Sam watched the gate shut down, he stood beside her with his arms behind his back. "is there something to know major carter?" "hm? No, why'd you say that?" she asked quickly. "it is merely a discovery" "discovery? Of what?" "a forming love between you and O'Neill, over the course of four years I believe, but you are forbidden to pursue it" Sam gave a laugh. "you think too much Teal'c" she said then walked out of the gate room. **

**Jack was sat on the white cushioned sofa, his hands linked and his elbows leaning on his knees. His thumbs tapped together, he wasn't a patient person at the best of times. Glancing at his watch, He had been in this room of the councils for two hours, he could have sworn it felt longer. He stood up and began pacing, what was taking so long? Did it take this long when they helped Ska'ara?**

"**as the earth saying goes, you will wear a hole in the floor" Narim said. Jack stopped for a moment, then carried on; as he turned around, the door to the next room opened. Jack stared at Travell, she smiled and nodded "it is done, the extraction is complete" "really? Daniel?" "he is himself once again" "where is he?" "inside, he doesn't wish to come out of the room" **

**jack placed his hand on Travell's shoulder "thank you" he then made his way to the back where Daniel was. He spotted the archaeologist sitting on a strange looking table, hunched over with his head in his hands. Jack shook his head, Daniel looked up at the sound of jack's voice. "of all the stupid, dumbest, most idiotic-" "you going somewhere with this?" Daniel asked, interrupting him. "ah, I'm not done-most ridiculous, out of the question, things to do-what were you thinking back there?" Daniel knew jack was talking about the incident on the planet. **

**There was silence, Daniel ran his hands through his hair; jack could see his inner turmoil; knew the younger man was struggling to deal with what had happened. "I didn't tell him anything jack..." "I know, your safe now" Daniel clenched his fists in his hair, trying to control his emotions as memories flooded into him. "hey, it's going to be fine" "how can you say that? He put that, that thing in me, I was a Goa'uld jack...how can I go back after-" jack placed his hand on Daniels shoulder "you didn't do anything, no one was really hurt" Daniel stood and shoved jack away "it doesn't matter! How can you say it's fine!? when I look in the mirror and I'm reminded of what I became..." tears started to fall from the younger man's face "it hurts jack...there's no pain, but it hurts...I don't think I can live with the memories-" "I can say it's ok because it will be, your gonna get through this; we're all here for you, carter and Teal'c want you to come home. Everyone wants you to be ok, Tori needs you Daniel; remember?" **

**Daniel shook his head, his tears fully evident on his face now as he looked at his best friend. "how can I face her? She'll never trust me again" "hey! She used to be a Goa'uld! That should mean something! You trusted her, even when you didn't know her; she'll be fine, she wants you home..."**

"**jack..., I'm sorry; I didn't mean for this to happen" "it's not your fault Daniel, we're gonna get through this; I promise" Daniel shook his head again, "I can't..., I'm never gonna come back from this" "stop it!" Daniel looked up as jack began to yell "now you listen to me! You've been through a hell of a lot before this and you've come back from it; bounced back on your feet! You are Dr Daniel-Jackson, you've come back from the dead for crying out loud!" "it's not the same..." "yes it is, maybe not completely, but it's the same meaning; you came back from that, and your gonna come back from this; ok?" **

**Daniel closed his eyes, trying his best to stop the flooding emotions. He opened them again and tried to force himself to smile. "...gawd" Daniel dropped to his knees against the bed, jack knelt with him and pulled his friend over to hug him. Daniel was shaking, he would say Sam or himself knew what it felt like; but there's had been Tok'ra symbiotes; not Goa'uld. Who knew how long the snake had really been inside Daniel before it came to earth. This was the last time any of his team-mates would have to go through anything like this again; this he swore. Daniel calmed down and pulled away to sit with his legs propped up staring at the opposite wall. **

"**you ok?" jack asked after a moment of just sitting on the floor with him in silence. Daniel gave a nod "I will be, right?" he more or less asked then stated. Jack smiled, "you bet". The colonel stood up and held his hand out. "come on, let's go home" Daniel looked up, he gave a small smile and then took the hand that was offered. Jack pulled him to his feet and pat him on the back. They walked out of the room, Daniel bowed his head toward Travell "thank you, I really appreciate it" "you are most welcome doctor-jackson, it surprised me when you asked that the favour called in was not any of our technology" Travell replied, Daniel looked at jack who shrugged. "hey, there's always next time, I'm sure we'll have to save your butt at some point" jack grinned a little; Daniel shifted uncomfortably and then smiled an apology at the Tollan. Jack and Daniel then began to make their way to the Stargate**

"**you know that whole 'I'm always saying goodbye to you' stuff you were talking about when you were ascended?" "umm, sort of" Daniel replied with a thoughtful expression. "you think you can cut that out any time soon?" Daniel gave a small chuckle. "I'll try" jack shook his head "your a real pain in the ass, you know that?" "yes" **

**they were standing in front of the Stargate, Daniel was looking at the dhd. "you ok?" jack questioned. Daniel took a deep breath "yeh, I'm ok" "good, cause there's a big surprise waiting for you on the other side" "what do you mean?" "you'll see, dial it up" "o-k" **

"**incoming traveller!" Sam and Teal'c ran into the control room along with general Hammond "sg1 iris code sir, it's colonel O'Neill and doctor-jackson" "open the iris" they watched as the two stepped through the gate. "it would appear the extraction was successful" Teal'c stated. "they did it" Sam smiled and her and Teal'c made their way to greet them. The two men stepped off the ramp as the two other members of their team walked into the gate room. "Daniel" Sam called with a smile and pulled the archaeologist in for a hug. "we thought we'd lost you, again" she said. Daniel smiled "sorry, again" **

**Teal'c grabbed Daniels arm to that similar to a hand shake. "it is good to have you back Daniel-Jackson" "thank you" he replied. "welcome home doctor-jackson, you gave us quite a scare then" the general spoke through the intercom. **

**Daniel looked up with a smile and gave a small salute, Hammond smiled. "where's Tori?" Daniel asked "oh, with Janet; feeling nauseas" Sam replied. Daniel grew concerned "she's sick? Is she ok? I didn't-" "no! You didn't do anything to her Daniel; she'll be fine soon" jack reassured him, it was going to take a while for them to convince him that what happened wasn't his fault. "then what's wrong?" Daniel asked again. "go see her, she's missed you" Sam told him. Daniel nodded guiltily "come on, we'll go with ya" jack said with a smile and wink to Sam and Teal'c. They followed Daniel down to the infirmary. Tori was sat up against the head board; there wasn't anything Janet could really do about the sickness; it came with the pregnancy unfortunately. Tori was just concerned, but Janet assured her plenty of times it was normal. **

**The two turned their heads at the team, they separated to reveal the missing member. "glad your back with us Daniel, your going to have to get out of that habit" Janet greeted with a smile, humour in her voice. Daniel smiled back and gave her a small hug "I'm gonna work on it" **

**he then turned to Tori and stroked her face with his thumb. "forgive me..." Tori's eyes watered and she jumped into Daniels arms. Daniel closed his eyes and embraced her tightly, "gawd...I love you" "I was scared" "I know, I'm sorry" "I love you as well Daniel" they embraced and Daniel lifted her chin to kiss her. "we'll leave you alone for a bit" Sam said awkwardly as she and the rest left the two alone. **

**After pulling away from the kiss, Daniel sat beside her on the bed. "your ok now?" Tori asked, placing her hand where she'd seen Daniel get wounded. Daniel smiled and held her hand "I'm ok, don't worry; are you? Sam told me you were sick?" he asked her "Janet says it's normal" Daniel frowned "Tori, being sick isn't normal; I don't know why she would tell you that" Tori smiled "there is something I must tell you Daniel" she began, Daniel moved some of her hair from her eyes "what is it?" **

"**I am with child, there is to be a baby on the way" Daniel opened his mouth to say something, he tried to think of something, anything to say. "i-Tori, are you sure?" he stammered "yes, it has been checked twice; are you happy?" Daniel smiled and laughed at the same time. "of course I'm happy, Tori; I'm overwhelmed" he said and embraced her again. "I am pleased, I thought you might not be happy" "why wouldn't I be? Don't be silly, it's going to be great" Tori leaned her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around hers. **

**A couple of weeks later, when things had calmed down and on their way to getting back to normal. Daniel got up from his chair and left his room. He walked down the corridor, the door was open and Daniel knocked a little in hopes Sam was in there. She wasn't, he shut the door; wondering why it was even open. He walked further and Teal'c was walking the opposite way "Teal'c, have you seen Sam?" he asked "I have not, are you coping well after returning Daniel-Jackson?" "yes, thank you; what about jack? Have you seen him?" "again, I have not; is there something that perhaps I can be of assistance with?" "erm...Teal'c, when did you feel it was right to ask Dray'ac to marry you?" Teal'c smiled "I was courting her for some time, she was stubborn; it was but three attempts I made to ask her to be my wife, she did concede after a while and it was then her who asked me"**

"**so you didn't conceive Ry'ac until after?" "no, it was a year after before we conceived our first child; are you seeking advice to request that Tori become your wife Daniel-Jackson?" Teal'c then asked with a smile. "I don't know, you think it's too soon?" "it is what ever is in your heart" "I don't want her to think I'm asking her because of the child" "I do not believe she would assume such a thing" Daniel nodded and then smiled "thank you" Teal'c bowed and carried on to his destination. **

**Daniel walked toward Sam's lab, he peered round the corner "Sam, I need-" "Daniel!" Sam gasped and her and jack pulled away from each other. Daniels eyes widen, "whoops" "it's not what it looks like" jack tried, instantly thinking what a lame thing to say. Daniel gave them a surprised look, he wasn't even sure he was that surprised. He knew there was always something between them; but he didn't think they would ever act on it because it was against all regulations. "guys, erm, what's going on?" he asked stepping into the room. Sam walked forward and shut the door. "look, Daniel, we were both upset before; when we thought we'd lost you" Sam began "I was just comforting a friend" jack said. "one thing led to another...and-" Daniel shrugged "I'm not military, I'm your friend, you only kissed" Sam and jack shared glances; Daniel got the hidden meaning. "oh" **

"**it should have been just a kiss, but -I don't think we can reject our feelings any more unless one of us quits" Sam explained. "look, I don't know why you feel you have to explain yourself to me; but if your looking for advice, maybe telling general Hammond would be ok. You both work together, feelings are bound to escalate; it's not really your fault. All you have to do is convince the general that you can work as professionally as you do normally and proceed with this, relationship at the same time. General Hammond knows how important your work is to you; he'll realise your not going to do anything to jeopardize that"**

"**think that'll go down well?" jack asked half sarcastically. "don't know, I don't know what else to say" Daniel replied. "you don't seem that surprised" Sam said with a smile. "if it weren't for the situation, I would give a smart comment and say it's about time" Daniel joked "funny" jack commented. **

"**yeh, funny, I actually came to tell you something" Daniel said sheepishly. "what's up?" Sam asked, sitting up on her desk. "I errr..i'm going to ask Tori to marry me" "that's great" jack said "oh my god, Daniel" Sam smiled and hugged him. "you don't think it's too soon?" Daniel asked "she's having your kid Daniel, thinking on that note a little late don't ya think?" jack said with a smile, making it his turn to joke. "it was easier with Sha're, we both sort of- decided together; actually, her father more or less decided" Daniel said with a chuckle. "I guess things were different back then" he added with a distant look in his eyes.**

"**it's the back of your mind being cautious, that's all" Sam said, knowing Daniel was still dwelling on what happened with Sha're and the recent events with himself. He was still afraid of losing Tori, now he was about to make a commitment and it made him more on edge. "you'll do fine, ya got a gift with this sort of thing" jack said smugly, Sam suppressed her laughter. Daniel frowned a little "what does that mean?" he asked, jack laughed "not only are you a trouble magnet, you seem to have a knack for-" Daniel held his hand up, getting the gist of where jack was heading with his theory. "ok, I get it, please don't carry on" jack patted Daniels shoulder "now, as long as there's cake and I'm invited; there shouldn't be a problem" jack said**

"**it's a wedding, there's going to be cake sir" Sam said with a smile. "just checking" **

"**thanks guys" Daniel said as he took his leave, before walking he called over his shoulder. "and, talk to general Hammond; if you want, me and Teal'c will sit with you" he finished and then left. Jack linked his hand in Sam's, startling her. "what'dya think?" "I don't know sir, I feel conflicted with the idea; part of me agrees, the other part-not so much" she admitted. "question is, do we think it's worth the risk?" jack asked, turning around to face her. "I think so sir, do you?" "yes, but there has to be rules" "rules?" "when we're alone, it's jack, ok?" Sam smiled and he kissed her. "that's one rule, jack" she said. "there's a list, I'm working on it" he said and they kissed again. **

**Daniel looked at his watch, it was 6:30 in the evening; he knew Tori was quite fond of looking at the stars. It would be dark now, it would be a perfect time. Daniel breathed deeply, he was waiting for her to get dressed. He'd asked her to change and told her he was taking her out to watch the stars. Technically he wasn't lying, but he was so nervous and he didn't know why. "yeh, so much easier back then" he muttered to himself, he was beginning to think he'd rather fight a Goa'uld then do this. Daniel turned around as Tori came out of the room; he smiled. She was wearing a midnight blue long dress with straps; a belt with a glitter buckle went around the waist and she was wearing black small heels. **

"**you look incredible" he managed to stutter out, he was wearing a black jacket and black trousers with a white shirt And smart dress shoes. He held his hand out "come on" she took it and he led her up to the surface.**

**He helped her walk on the grass, "Daniel, why are we dressed so nicely; we are just gazing at the stars" she asked and he held both her hands to help her across the gravel. He chuckled "I didn't ask you to wear heels" **

**they made it to the smooth part of the ground, she rubbed her arms and shivered. Daniel felt guilty and took off his jacket "I'm sorry, I should have been more pacific" he said as he wrapped his jacket around her and then wrapped his arms around her from behind. "that's better" she said with a smile and leaned her head back on his chest. "good"**

**they stared up at the dark sky, the stars twinkled above, some brighter then others. "Tori, are you happy?" he asked after a while. "of course I am, we're having a child; you've made me a life I'd never thought possible, you saved me Daniel" she said and turned around in his arms. "you saved me" she repeated and then leaned in to kiss him. "you saved me too" he said with a smile. "how?" Daniel shook his head, "it doesn't matter" **

**Daniel stroked her cheek and kissed her gently, wrapping the jacket around her further. "Tori, I want you to know that what I'm about to do isn't because we're having a child" he said as he pulled out a box from his pocket. He bent down on one knee onto the hard gravel, "Tori, will marry me? Will you be my wife?" Tori's eyes widen, she smiled excitedly and knelt with him. "I will be your wife, Daniel-Jackson" she replied and kissed him. When they pulled away, Daniel pulled out the gold ring with three diamonds around it. She smiled as he placed it on her left finger. "it is beautiful Daniel" "I love you" **

**when the couple retreated back into the SGC, he was surprised to see his team, Janet and Hammond waiting in the corridor as they returned. Sam held her hands out, it was clear they were all waiting in suspense. "well?" she asked. Tori giggled and held her left hand up; "all right!" jack shouted then pat Daniel on the back. "way to go Danny boy!" he added, Daniel laughed. Sam and Janet embraced Tori with happiness, Teal'c shook Daniels hand. "congratulations, both of you" the general said, also shaking the archaeologist's hand. "thank you sir" "this calls for a night out, dinner's on me" jack said clapping his hands together. "wow, no arguments there" Daniel replied. "I'll take that offer" Janet said with a smile. "indeed" "don't mind if I do" the general replied. "as long as it's not o'malleys" Daniel joked. "funny one" Sam said. **

**They were about to prepare to leave when the warning sirens sounded throughout the base. They look up "on second thought-" jack said as they made their way to the control room. Tori smiled at Janet, "congratulations Tori" "thank you" "come on, let's get some food in the mess, it's not a fancy dinner; but we can still celebrate" Janet said. "our boys will join us later" she added. **

"**it's the Tok'ra sir" "open the iris" "ah, come to bring us oh such wonderful news as usual no doubt" jack said, Sam chuckled. It was then Jacob carter walked down the ramp from the gate. Sam smiled and made her way down to the gate room. Jack looked at Daniel and Teal'c "let's go see what daddy wants" they followed him to meet Jacob at the ramp. Sam hugged her father and he returned her embrace. "hey Sammy" "Jacob, I take it this is business as usual" jack said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "I'm sorry jack, I wish it wasn't" Jacob replied. "yes well...so, what's new?" jack asked, hinting at a normal conversation before going into the bad news. **

"**not bad, same old; what's new with you?" "nothing much, seeing someone actually" jack said bluntly. Daniel looked at him, Sam's eyes widen and if she'd have been drinking something she would have choked. "really? Good for you, And you Teal'c?" "life remains the same, Ry'ac is becoming an honourable warrior" "that's good to hear, Daniel?" "oh, I got engaged" Daniel said, like it was a normal occurrence. "that's great, congratulations; when?" "about ten minutes ago" "oh, well, erm; sorry to drop in like this then..."Jacob said awkwardly, Daniel smiled "don't worry, I'm sure it's important" Jacob nodded in reply. "briefing room" the general said and the group made their way up.**

**They sat themselves around the desk, waiting for Jacob to provide them with what ever information he'd acquired. "I heard that Daniel had been taken over by a Goa'uld-but I take it that has been rectified" Jacob began. "yes, the Tollan" jack said "I thought as much, how are you doing Daniel?" Jacob then asked "I'm fine" Daniel replied quickly, it had been two weeks, he really wished everyone would stop asking him if he was fine. "so what brings you here dad? Not that we're not happy to see you" Sam said. "your not gonna like this" "really? we've always loved what information you gave us in the past" jack replied. **

"**Daniel, Khnum was in you for a good couple of days before coming here; can you remember what he was planning?" Daniel closed his eyes, frowning as some images flashed in his mind.**

He was standing there, looking out on the lands from the ship. Three subjects kneeling behind him. "prep the ship, I will return soon" "yes, my lord"

**Daniel looked up at Jacob, "vaguely" he said. "we got word from one of our operatives, discovering the Rebel-goa'uld from their hidden place. They're coming, Khnum must have picked up earth's location, he's ordered his fleet and his ship to come here, obviously they are expecting that Khnum has already started to take over earth. They're on their way" "when will they get here?" Hammond asked with concern. "at least a day away, we hope. I came here as soon as I heard, there's a chance we could stop them before they make their attack" Jacob replied.**

"**hold on a second here, are you telling me; that the Tok'ra knew about these Rebel-goa'uld already? We had no knowledge whatsoever about these other beings; you didn't think to tell us?" jack asked with annoyance. "we didn't think it mattered at the time, they weren't a threat, they were carefully hidden and not really any trouble-until recently" Jacob said, like he was asking them what happened, like he knew it was something to do with them. **

"**yeh, that was my bad; but I don't see that as a reason to attack our planet" Daniel said, admitting his 'snooping' was a mistake. "I think he was more pissed that you killed his queen" Jacob said, the team look at jack "yes, that would be a good reason, but-i wasn't alone on that" jack said, quickly trying to defend himself. "what do we do? You came all this way, I take it you have a plan" Hammond said. "actually I do" "what is it?" Sam asked eagerly. **

"**as I understand it, the ship has a Stargate" "of course it does, but things aren't just that simple are they?" jack stated. "no, the gate will be heavily guarded, there's no way to get on that ship without causing an all out war unnecessary" "so, no go through the Stargate then" jack said. "actually, there will be" Jacob said and removed a yellow device and placed it on the table, sliding it across in front of Daniel. Daniel looked at the device and then at Jacob "what do you want me to do?" "Daniel, the rebels still think your Khnum; it makes sense that they would still follow you, your exactly the means that we need to get on that ship" "yes I understand the motive here, but errr..."Daniel started to say **

"**listen I know this sounds like a bad idea" Jacob said "the device is capable of making you sound like a Goa'uld, it'll also make your eyes appear to glow every now and then; the only thing you'll have to do is maintain your cover, the acting part is your job" they were staring at him now, Daniel was staring at the device. "Daniel, we're not going to tell you to do this; personally I wouldn't even ask you to do this" jack said to him. "I know" "no one is going to force you doctor-jackson" "I know" **

"**this is probably the best chance we have though, the plan will work; thanks to you taking out the queen, there won't be any others born as far as we know; and from what we've heard...most of the entire fleet is on that ship, we blow it up...put a great big dent in the rebel-goa'uld" Jacob said. Daniel continued to stare at the device on the table. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he shook his head and stood up. "I'm sorry, I can't do this" Daniel then walked out of the room. "Daniel-" Sam tried to call after him. "he is most distressed about the situation" Teal'c stated. "yeh, except he's fine" jack said frowning, Daniel always said he was fine, truth was; he would always be lying. "this is bad, how long do you think we have?" Sam asked "i honestly don't know, but I know they're in this galaxy and I don't think we should risk or waste any more time" Jacob replied. "then what do we do? We've gotta think of something fast" the general said, linking his hands together on the table.**

"**indeed" "yeh-we will" jack said and then left the room. He walked through the control room and went in search of Daniel. Jack found him in his room looking through some paperwork. "hey" Daniel looked up "look, I know the situation is serious; and I know on more then one occasion we've been able to pull it off; defend the earth from the ships...but I just-i can't do it jack" "it's ok, we'll find another way" "I know in the past I've been known to accomplish this sort of thing; not to sound big headed or anything, but I know I'm probably the only person to pull it off" Daniel explained, it was like he was trying to convince himself to be a part of the plan. "we'll find another way" jack repeated.**

**Daniel nodded, biting his lip; he then closed his eyes again, rubbing his forehead. "Daniel?" jack voiced his concern. "sorry...feel weird" "when was the last time you ate?" "it's not that..." "then what is it?" daniel placed a hand over his head. "memories..." Daniel muttered and then collapsed. "Daniel!" jack yelled and grabbed the phone on the wall. "medical assistance required level 18, it's Daniel" jack said as he knelt beside his friend; lightly tapping his cheek. "Daniel, come on"**

"I told you to prepare the ship! What is taking so long!" "my lord, the explosion in the ship to the queen has knocked the power core unstable" "fix it!" "we're trying our best sir" "not good enough!" Khnum grabbed his staff weapon and shot a hole through the one speaking. "anyone else want to merely 'try their best'" "my lord, this ship will not be done in time, I have prepared another" "hmm, see how easy that was?" Khnum chuckled with a menace grin.

"**let's wheel him to the infirmary, colonel what happened?" Janet asked as she, jack and two other medic staff were running at the sides; wheeling a bed down the corridor. "I don't know! He was standing there one minute, I don't know; I guess he had another flashback and then-he just collapsed" jack relayed what happened in a panic. "the memories probably overwhelmed him, Daniel? Daniel can you hear me?" Janet tapped his cheek, they wheeled the bed to a stop in the infirmary. She opened his eye to shine her torch. "no response yet" she confirmed and felt his pulse. "good news is, his breathing is normal" she did a temperature reading. "and there's no sign of fever" she added. "sooo, just the memories right?" jack asked to confirm. "it's more then likely sir" jack shook his head "for crying out loud" **

"my lord, what do you intend to do now?" one of the subjects questioned, Khnum grinned "take over, earth" "sire?" "the people of the Tauri will bow before their rightful god; or die at my feet" Khnum clenched a fist and walked toward the exit of the control room. "I'll take my leave through the circle of gods, gather all Rebel-goa'uld; prepare the other ship and make your way to earth"

**Daniels eyes shot open and he began to breath in panic. "Daniel?" Janet called in concern, she placed her hand on his arm. "calm down, your ok" jack stood up from his seat. Daniel tried to control his breathing, he realised soon enough where he was and began to calm. He turned his head to the side "jack?" "yeh, ya passed out on me buddy" Daniel licked his dry lips "sorry" "you ok? Images?" Daniel nodded "flashbacks" **

**Daniel sat up, "I'll do it" he said when his head lay back on the head-board. "do what?" Janet asked. "jack, the undercover thing, on the ship...I'll do it" jack shook his head. "don't worry about that, I told you, we'll find another way" "no, there is no other way; this is the only way...we're in trouble jack, I saw it, he wanted to take over the earth; he's got the entire fleet coming. We need to stop it" jack nodded slowly "we will" "I need to speak to Jacob" Daniel said as he stood up on shaky legs, he was still a little out of it. Jack pushed him down on the bed "I'll get him, you stay put" "there's no time jack! I'm fine" "that's what you keep saying, your always fine Daniel; but your not" Daniel stood up again, "jack! There's no time! Trust me, it's now or never" Janet and jack shared glances, he sighed and stood to one side. "ok" **

**jack and Daniel made their way into the briefing room, "sir, we were just coming to find you-we heard, Daniel?" Sam cut herself off when she saw the archaeologist. "I'm fine, just some bad flashbacks" "are you sure?" the general questioned. "yes, Jacob-are you sure this is the best plan we have?" Daniel asked.**

"**yes, I believe so; I'm positive this plan will work" Jacob replied. "Daniel" Sam knew she wouldn't be able to talk the archaeologist out of it. "I'll do it" Daniel confirmed. "are you sure Daniel-Jackson?" Teal'c asked, wondering what changed the younger man's mind all of a sudden. "yes, I think it's the only way" "Daniel, I don't want-" Jacob tried to say, Daniel held his hand up "it's ok, I'm ok; just tell me what to do"**

**Daniel rubbed his tired eyes as he sat on the bed, he removed his glasses and lay on top of the covers. They'd spent three hours going over the plans, Daniel spent the last remaining hour going over the ship's structure from what he could remember when he was taken over. There was a slight knock on the door and Daniel removed his arm from over his eyes. "it's open..." he mumbled. He expected it to be jack, or Sam; Tori opened the door and he sat up on his elbows. "Tori? Why'd you knock?" he asked with confusion. She smiled and walked into the room and then shut the door. Daniel sat up against the head-board, he held his arms out. "come here" Tori moved to the bed and sat between his legs and laid her head out on his chest. "you ok?" he asked moving his hand up and down her arm. **

"**don't go" "I have to, I'm the only one that can pull off the distraction; I was Khnum for a while after all" "I don't want you to go" "they're not going to believe anyone else should they attempt it, believe me, If I wasn't taken over by Khnum, jack would have gone in my place...none of us are particularly fond of the plan, it's our only chance to stop the invasion. We've pulled it off a few times before, just try not to worry so much" Daniel moved his hand to place it against her stomach. "you have this little one to look after" he told her with a smile. "and, what if you do not return to me" Daniel wrapped his arms tightly around her "I will, I'll come back; for both of you" he felt her shaking and then she turned into him to bury her face in his chest. "shhh, everything is going to be ok" "you can't - know that for sure" "no, I can't, but-i have pretty good faith we'll make it" **

…**...**

**the next day, Hammond, Sam, Teal'c, jack, Jacob, Tori and Daniel were standing in the control room. Daniel was wearing brown and beige Goa'uld clothing, armoured patch chest plates above. Tori was holding his hand, squeezing it tightly. Jack turned to his friend "Daniel, are you sure about this?" "yes, And don't say we'll find one, because we both know there's no time" jack nodded "yeh, I know"**

"**Convince them that plans have been changed, or that you want to attack earth differently; come up with something. Just try not to act-well, yourself" Jacob explained. "I'll try, what if they figure out it's me? That I'm not Khnum any more; there has to be a way to tell you" "you've got ya radio underneath that outfit" jack informed him "I meant, I dunno, some kind of signal to let you know" "how about, get me the hell outta here?" jack suggested. Everyone exchanged glances "I'll think of something" Daniel then told them, jack shrugged. **

"**so you know the symbols right?" Daniel asked Jacob as they looked at the dialling computer. "yes, here" Jacob said and handed the drawn symbols to Walter "dialling up" the technician then said, entering the symbols onto the screen from the paper. Sam turned to her team mate and pulled him into a hug. "be careful Daniel" "I will" "gods speed doctor-jackson" "thank you sir" "keep in touch, don't do anything stupid, be careful- yada yada yada" jack reeled off. "promise" jack and Daniel shook hands and then hugged. "may the ancient ones keep you safe Daniel-Jackson" Teal'c said with a hand on Daniels shoulder. Daniel smiled, he knew what Teal'c was referring to; "let's hope not this time" he replied with a smile, he now knew that he'd rather be alive and return to Tori then to ascend again. **

**Daniel turned to his new fiancé; "be safe, Daniel" Tori said and they embraced and Daniel pulled her close to kiss her. "see you soon" he said, he turned to the others "let's do it"**

"**good luck" Sam said and then Daniel made his way to the gate room. He had his military clothing on underneath and a concealed 9mm. He was actually grateful to carry Teal'c's staff weapon; at least he had some defence. He just hoped he didn't have to use it, he decided that the zat gun attached to his waist would be sufficient; hoping they wouldn't get suspicious. Daniel walked up the ramp and turned to look up at the window; he nodded at them and then took a deep breath. "here goes nothing" he muttered and then stepped through the gate. **

"**I gotta bad feeling about this" jack said. "Daniel is the best one to pull it off sir" "yeh...I know" "we just have to wait" Jacob said. "indeed"**

**Daniel stepped through the horizon, he immediately activated the gold crystal camouflaged as a necklace. His voice would instantly change and his eyes glowed; he stepped off the steps to six others bowing to him. "my lord, you have returned" one of them confirmed. "yes" "may I ask why?"**

"**we-have much to discuss-" Daniel said with a frown, trying his hardest to stay in character, he hadn't exactly thought his explanation through thoroughly. He assumed he was doing ok when as he walked from the room, two of the guards followed him. He had hoped he would lure the others with him, but he guessed he'd have to work on that. Working with vague memories only, Daniel made his way to Khnum's quarters. He turned around and sat on the throne chair. "I have begun the conquer of earth" he started to say. "the Tau'ri have failed to stop me, their leaders have fallen" "what is it you wish to do now sire?" "the-scum of earth have bowed to our whim...um, they are preparing for our arrival, I will give them-one day" there was hesitation. Daniel stood up, he assumed the device on his chest picked up on his emotions; he just had to trick it into thinking he was angry. "do you question your god!?" "no my lord! But we are only two hours away" Daniel fell silent**

"**Stop this ship until I say!" Daniel ordered, he was really bad at this. Again there was hesitation, 'time to take action' Daniel thought. He grabbed his zat gun on his waist and then fired a shot at one of the guards. The guard yelled and collapsed, "next one to defy me, there's going to be a killing" the guards bowed and fled the room to carry out their orders. "I'm gonna have to work on that" Daniel muttered and closed the door to his "room". when he was sure no one was around, he fished out his radio from the inside of his clothes. If they were only two hours away, he should be able to pick up their radio signal. "guys? It's Daniel, can anyone hear me?" he waited for a response, he then turned off the device on his chest "anyone there? This is Daniel-Jackson" **

"**yeh go ahead Daniel, it's jack" "good, listen, Jacob was wrong" "about what?" "the ship, it's only two hours away from earth apparently" "Daniel that's impossible, the operative gave me accurate times" Jacob piped in. "yeh, not so accurate I'm afraid" "what have you done to stall?" "errr, I told them that you were bowing to our whim, that your leaders have fallen and that I'd given you a full day and told them to stop the ship; I don't think that your gonna have that much time though" "and they brought that?" jack asked, a hint of sarcasm. "for the most part yes, I'm hoping a day; but I doubt it, I think that's the best I can do; anything else and they'll get suspicious" "if they haven't already" jack said bluntly "you don't trust me?" Daniel asked with a smug smile "are they suspicious Daniel?" jack re-asked "not yet, I don't think" "my lord?" Daniel heard a voice from behind the door. "I gotta go, I'll keep you informed" he said quickly before placing his radio back inside his clothes. He activated his device and turned to the door. "come" **

**his two guards walked in and bowed "we have done as requested my lord, the ship is in standby mode until you say otherwise" "good, if the Tauri are not ready for us; we'll show them what happens when they deny their god" the guards nod and Daniel walked out of his quarters with them following. He turned to them and pointed away "you are dismissed" they look at him in shock. Daniel realised that word may not have the same meaning as it does on his world. "um, you are to go away until I call for you" he said, they bowed and retreated from his view. "that could have gone better" he muttered. He decided to look around, if there was a Tok'ra operative that had been working within the Rebel-goa'uld ranks; maybe he or she was still here. **

"**so, all going to plan?" jack asked in annoyance "it seems to be going smoothly for now" Jacob replied "all except for the accurate time that wasn't so accurate" Sam stated "indeed, Daniel-Jackson may not have that much time left" "he told them a day, you don't think they'll remain stationary until then?" jack asked nervously "I do not know, if Daniel-Jackson can keep them following orders; then all might go as planned" **

"**make sure all radio contact is kept up to date, keep us informed" jack said as he patted Walter on the back "yes sir, I'll immediately inform you as soon as I hear something from Doctor-Jackson's end" Walter replied. **

**Daniel made his way through the corridors, he was becoming familiar with the ship. He was glad he'd had no more overwhelming memories since being here; how was he going to explain his passing out if he did so? He walked into another room, there were three guards inside; it appeared he had walked into the control room. They turned to him and then bowed, "back to work" Daniel told them sternly **

"**my lord, the ship is still, we are awaiting your next orders" "yes, keep your eyes on the area around us; you never know if the Tau'ri have defences" "did they not surrender my lord?" Daniel almost rolled his eyes, some of these guards were actually quite stupid. "they did, but one can never be too cautious" "yes my lord" they bowed and turned back to look into space.**

**Daniel sighed and left them to it, he made his way down the next corridor. As he neared his quarters a Goa'uld stood in front of him and bowed. "your presence is required in the control room my lord" Daniel closed his eyes, he'd just come from there. "I was just there, why did you not inform me then?" he asked, he didn't have to act on this part; he was quite annoyed. He was tired of this whole ship, it was bigger then he thought; he'd only been up here for three hours. "I'm sorry, forgive me"**

**Daniel shook his head, "you are not to blame" he said and walked away, mentally slapping himself for such a comment. "what kind of goa'uld says that?" he muttered to himself. **

**He made his way back into the control room, the three guards were there and a woman he hadn't seen before yet. Actually, she was the first woman he'd seen from the rebels since Akila "I was informed of your return my lord" she spoke. "I have been to the earth planet, they are surrendering; their leaders have fallen" he replied as bluntly as possible. A servant offered him a glass of wine from the tray he was carrying. Daniel held his hand up, "no, thank you" that would be strike two; he seriously needed to be more careful.**

**Daniel saw the flicker of surprise in her eyes for a split second. She turned to the guards with glowing eyes. "leave us" she commanded. Daniel wondered why she thought she was in charge, the guards looked at him; he nodded in confirmation at them.**

**He needed answers too, they left the room and Daniel set his eyes on the woman. "what is so important?" he asked. "Daniel Jackson" she said with a grin. "this is his body yes" Daniel said trying to hide his concern. She shook her head "you cannot fool me, I know you are not Khnum" "you must be-" "yes, I am the Tok'ra operative" she said with a smile. "that might make things easier then, but errr...if you don't mind me asking, what sort of undercover are you suppose to be?" "I am posing as, Khnum's new queen" she said. "oh, oooh...right, that would be me; great" "you may want to work a little on your cover skills" "yeh, well, forgive me for not enjoying the whole 'treat them like slaves thing'" "it is necessary" "I know" **

**Daniel left the room, he was a little more relaxed now that he'd found out the Tok'ra was on board with him.**

**He closed the door to his quarters, "what a day" he leaned against the door, taking a moment to relax. He knew he somehow had to draw the rest of the guards away from the gate. He figured he had around four hours to complete the task, he wasn't going to be able to stall them for as long as a day before they began questioning. He had to contact the SGC and make sure he stayed undercover until the rest of his team got there. "how hard could it be" he said as he took a deep breath and opened the door. He thought about his excuse as he walked toward the room that held the Stargate **

**He held his head up high and confronted the guards by the gate. "I don't need you here, I need you in the-i need you to guard my room; there are several important devices taken from earth, if any thing is stolen on your watch-then, your all-dead" Daniel said, he was basically making it up as he went on. "yes my lord" they bowed and quickly left, the gate completely unguarded. "well that was easy...a little too easy" he looked around and then pulled out his radio from inside his jacket underneath his other clothing. "guys? It's Daniel" "hold on doctor-jackson, I'll get the colonel" Walter's voice came through. There was silence for a moment, Daniel kept his eye on the door; "Daniel?" jack's voice came through. "jack, the gate is unguarded, but I don't know for how long; so if your coming to the ship, you better get up here now" "great, good job Daniel; keep your cover, we'll be there in around two hours ok?" jack replied**

"**we're on our way" Sam piped in. "oh, one other thing; is Jacob there?" "I'm here Daniel, what's up?" "the Tok'ra operative you were talking about, she's on-board; I thought you might want to know she's ok" Jacob narrowed his eyes in confusion. "she? Daniel, our Tok'ra operative was a male, what are you talking about?" "I ran into a Tok'ra on the base; she's posing as the new queen of Khnum isn't she?" there was silence. "isn't she?" "Daniel, it's possible that our Tok'ra spy was compromised; found out by them, which means it's likely that you have too, get yourself out of there" Jacob told him. "Daniel! Get back here now!" jack yelled. Daniel was about to reply with a yes, but as he turned around he was face to face with several guards and the female he thought was the Tok'ra "ah crap" **

"**Daniel? What's going on? Daniel?" jack spoke through the radio. Daniel continued to stare at the many rebels that had staff weapons pointed at him. "Daniel! Please respond!" the female grinned. Daniel slowly brought his radio to his lips. "get me the hell outta here" **

"**dammit, all right; Daniels cover is blown, we gotta move now!" jack ordered. Teal'c and Sam followed after him to arm themselves with their gear. "I want SG team 16 ready to embark at the gate in fifteen minutes" the general ordered. **

**Tori appeared in the doorway as Sam ran past her. "Samantha! What's going on?" Sam stopped quickly "it's ok, we just got word from Daniel; we're leaving for the ship" "he's ok?" "he will be" Sam said with a smile and then ran off. "Daniel, be safe" **

…**...**

**jack, Sam and Teal'c were at the end of the ramp; they were armed with p90's, c4, side arms and grenades. Behind them, was SG 16 ready to embark with them. Jack turned toward them, "listen up, as soon as we get through that gate it's likely there'll be guards waiting. I want everyone to take cover as much as possible and take them out quickly" "sir? I thought that doctor-jackson lured all the guards away from the gate?" the major asked. "he did, but the Tok'ra operative was compromised before Daniel even got there; which means whoever found him out knew it wasn't Khnum all along when he boarded. Daniels cover is blown, this is likely a rescue mission. Our mission here is to rescue Daniel and blow the ship to kingdom come; lets take those sons of bitches out all at once" "yes sir!" **

"**SG1, SG16; you have a go" Hammond told them. Jacob made his way through up to the ramp. "dad?" "I'm coming along, your going to need all the help you can get; besides, I'm the one that got Daniel into this" "all right, let's go" jack nodded. **

**Daniel was dragged by two guards down a corridor, his Goa'uld clothing had been taken; along with his SGC jacket, his radio and his weapons. Grazes covered his cheek and lip, his head was bruised and cut where they had spent the last hour trying to get information from him. **

**They threw him into a cell and then left. Daniel coughed and groaned as he rolled onto his back, reaching over to cradle his side. "jack...Sam..Teal'c, please hurry and get me out of here..." he mumbled to himself.**

**The stargate flared in the ship, six guards turn around. A metal object bounced across the steps. It then released a gas, the goa'uld struggled to remain standing. The second jack and his team stepped through they fired upon them. "all right, good; here's how it's going to go..." jack began his orders.**

**daniel turned his head to the side. The female he had originally thought was a Tok'ra appeared at the cell door. "gawd...I told you...I don't know what happened to Khnum." the door slid open, he stared up at her. "please...I don't know" he tried to reason with her. She grinned holding up the familiar black stick with the three prongs. "where is Khnum?" "I don't know"**

**Daniel cried out as his body was struck with the stick. "I told you! I don't know...I don't know where he is!.." "you know!" she attacked him with the stick again. "look! Khnum was removed from my body; that's all I know I swear!" he screamed at her. She knelt down beside him, he flinched when her hand neared his face. He swallowed dryly, trying to shift away from her. "...your the new queen?" he asked, she laughed. "I am one of the queen's children" the female began "bred, before you and your team destroyed her!" she hovered her hand device over his head in anger. Daniel arched and writhed at the pain. **

"**your highness!" Daniel gasped as he was released from the device's hold. She turned around "what?" "we believe the ship has been invaded" "what!?" she then whipped round to Daniel, he coughed before letting out a chuckle. She then stood up angrily and left the room; "guard this gate!" she ordered and stormed off. Daniel closed his eyes to block out the pain he was in, he just hoped that the 'invasion' they were speaking of were his team. **

**There was sounds of shots being fired in the distance, jack had ordered for sg16 to remain at the gate. Jack and Teal'c made their way down one root; Sam and Jacob were ordered to search for Daniel **

"**lower your weapons!" "not gonna happen!" jack yelled as he and Teal'c fired upon the guard, easily taking him out. "all right, let's see what your guarding snake-head" jack said as he and Teal'c walked to the gate. "Jesus Christ, Daniel!" Teal'c quickly opened the gate and jack rushed in to his friend's side. "Daniel?" jack called softly, he moved Daniel onto his back, noting the state he was in. "Daniel, can you hear me? It's jack" Daniels eyes slowly opened. "that a boy" "jack...?" "yeh, it's me; let's get you out of here, what'dya say?" "hurts..." "I know buddy" "O'Neill, someone approaches" "we've gotta go, think you can stand?" jack questioned, Daniel shook his head "wanna sleep..." jack grabbed his arm. "sorry, no can do; you can't pass out now, we need ya awake..come on" Daniel groaned and hissed when jack supported him from the side. "Daniel?" **

**jack moved his hand from Daniels side, he saw blood on his hand then looked at the source. "son of a bitch, staff wound..." **

"**sorry...I tried jack, the Tok'ra..wasn't-" "we know, don't worry; we're planting c4 all over this place, but we've gotta get off the ship first ok?" "O'Neill!" Teal'c shouted as he began firing on the enemies that were coming round the corner. Daniel yelped as jack hoisted him up more, "sorry buddy, but we've gotta go" when Daniel nodded, jack moved with him to the exit of the room. Teal'c had cleared the area for now. They moved to the left trying to keep within cover range as much as possible. "carter, come in" jack spoke through his radio; it was proving difficult to keep his gun held in place, hold onto Daniel and talk into the radio at the same time.**

"**carter, come in" he repeated. "sir" came the response. "how's it going?" "we've managed to clear a path for now sir, but we still have no luck on Daniels location" "don't worry, we've got Daniel, you and Jacob make your way back to the gate, we'll meet you there" "I'm just planting the last c4 on the base of the ship sir" "hurry up" jack watched Teal'c as the jaffa then planted his own c4. "sir? How's Daniel?" came Sam's voice again. Jack looked down at his team mate in his arms, he was pale and his face was contorted with what he assumed must be the pain he was in. despite this, Daniel was strong; the guy had survived worse believe it or not. "not so good, but, he'll be fine if we can get him to the gate soon" "that's good, carter out" **

**the three manoeuvred through the corridors, they could have sworn it felt longer then it did the opposite way. "company O'Neill!" Teal'c shouted as he fired upon the Goa'uld, Jack lifted his gun and fired upon them the best he could. They breathed deeply as the path was cleared and they carried on. **

"**how's our boys doing?" Jacob asked as he fired a few rounds from behind a ridge with Sam. She nodded and fired a couple of shots, taking down a couple of guards. "colonel O'Neill and Teal'c have Daniel, they're heading back to the gate now" "I couldn't hear over all the commotion, is Daniel all right?" "I think so, the colonel said he doesn't look good, but he'll be fine" **

**they continued to fire at the enemy as they made their way down the ship. **

"**ok, i've got about a round left on my p90; then it's just my side arm" jack said as they hid behind a ridge. "as have I" "should do it until we get to the gate, that's all of c4 right?" "indeed" jack looked round the corner. "we're clear for now, let's go" they slowly made there way down the corridor, Daniel whimpered a little when jack moved him upright. "sorry Daniel, ya kinda heavy" jack tried to joke. "almost...there?" jack barely managed to hear him, his voice was so low. "yeh, almost there Danny boy, hang on" Teal'c halted them and they stopped. "what is it?" jack questioned as he tried to make sure they were both out of sight.**

"**footsteps, they are retreating away from us though" "don't do that" jack scolded, Daniel groaned as jack moved forward. "I know, just a little longer" **

**they turned round the corner, jack smiled when he saw the familiar door to the room where the Stargate was being held. "see, look; it's right there" jack pointed, Daniel gave a weak nod. "I will check" Teal'c said and made his way slowly to the room. He hid behind the wall and slowly peered around the frame. He quickly retreated his head and signalled to jack with his hands there were six inside. Jack nodded and moved along the wall. He could see sg16 laying lifeless on the ground, he shook his head in solemn. He looked at Teal'c "on three" Teal'c nodded. "hold on Daniel" jack felt Daniels hand squeeze his to tell him it was ok. Daniel leaned up against the wall, supporting himself as much as he could. "one, two, three!" Teal'c and jack came out of hiding and soon began shooting the six guards in the room down, not giving them a chance to fire back.**

"**carter, Jacob; we're at the gate, hurry up" jack spoke into his radio as he then supported Daniel once more and moved with him and Teal'c into the room.**

"**we're on our way sir! We're under heavy fire!" he heard Sam shout "crap" jack muttered. There was two large stones either side from the steps of the gate. Teal'c took one side for cover, and jack took the other, laying Daniel down gently. The younger man was close to passing out, jack tapped his cheek. "hey, stay with me; ok?" Daniel winced and then pried his eyes back open. "hurts.." "yeh, I know it does; we're getting you out of here" **

"**mhm...Sam? Jacob...?" jack managed a smile, despite the bad shape he was in; Daniel was more concerned about everyone else then himself. "they're on their way, don't worry" "good...that's good.." jack frowned and patted his cheek "hey! I told you, stay with me; ya can't fall asleep" **

"**O'Neill!" Teal'c shouted, jack peered from his hiding spot and fired at four Goa'uld as they came in from the right. They suddenly stopped when they saw Sam and Jacob come running through. They both dived behind the stone Teal'c was occupying. "you guys ok?" jack questioned. "yes sir, Daniel?" jack looked down at his team-mate, then back to Sam "we've got to get him home asap" Sam bit her lip. They fired a couple of shots at the incoming enemies and then ducked again. "...jack..." jack looked down "yeh, I'm here" "gonna die..." jack frowned "never gonna happen, your not going anywhere" he told the archaeologist as he placed to fingers on his neck, his pulse was weak.**

"**gonna die...know how it feels..jack" "don't give me that crap Daniel! We're gonna get you outta here; don't you dare tell me to let you go" Daniel strained a smile, "not this time..." "good, just hang in there; you've got two good reasons to go back for" jack warned him, trying to keep the younger man alert. Daniel nodded, "then...you better give me, a gun" **

"**sir! Incoming!" Sam shouted, Teal'c and Jacob began firing. jack reached for his side arm and handed It to Daniel, he then helped the archaeologist to sit up and supported him to lean against the stone. "you sure you can do this?" jack voiced his concern, Daniel was so pale and so weak; but he nodded "I'll do my best...let's get out of here..." "that a boy, carter!? How long until the c4 blows!?" jack asked through the loud commotion. "about two minutes sir!" "start dialling the gate! we'll cover you!" jack shouted. Sam ducked her head and crawled on the floor to the dhd, they continued to fire as she quickly pressed the right symbols. **

**They stopped firing for a second when the new queen showed herself. "crap" jack gasped. They tried to shoot her down but she held up her shield. Sam slammed her hand on the red crystal and activated the Stargate She managed to type in the code on her GDO. "carter! Jacob! Go now!" jack ordered. Sam looked behind her, obviously reluctant to leave. "go!" jack repeated. Jacob came up behind her and quickly dragged her through. Even though she had her shield up they continued to fire. Daniel dropped the gun he was holding when the pain became too much. Jack grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to his feet. **

**The queen raised her hand device but missed them by inches. "Teal'c! cover us until we're gone and then come straight through!" jack shouted as he dragged himself and Daniel through the Stargate. Teal'c fired his staff weapon a couple more times as he stepped back toward the gate. A guard ran into the room and the queen snatched his weapon, Teal'c turned and jumped through the gate just as a shot was fired. **

**The gate shut down, the queen's eyes burned and glowed with rage. She screamed at the top of her lungs. Then an explosion caused the ship to rock and it set off a chain reaction; in no time at all the ship exploded into a million bits. Sg1 and Jacob appeared on the ramp. "we need a medic!" jack shouted. "Teal'c!" Sam called him with concern, Teal'c looked at his leg, it was burnt badly. "do not concern yourself, I will be fine major carter" "you still need medical attention Teal'c" she replied. A full team of medics, along with Dr Fraiser appeared with a stretcher; jack placed Daniel on it and left him in their capable hands. Jack patted Daniels arm. "your gonna be fine" Daniel nodded "yeh..." **

"**welcome home people" the general began, then he scanned them "sg16?" he asked. Jack shook his head, "I'll... notify their families...good to have you back colonel" "yes sir" "I'll save the de-brief for tomorrow when you've all had a good rest" Hammond added then retreated from the gate room. "yes sir" **

**Teal'c was sat over a bed in the infirmary, his leg was in a bandage until the trotonum done it's work. Tori was sat on a seat beside Daniel, he'd been stitched and bandaged and pumped with morphine and now was sleeping peacefully. He had done so since they'd come back six hours ago. She reached over and stroked his short hair with her hand and then kissed his forehead. Janet smiled and rested her hand on Tori's shoulder, "you should get some rest" Tori shook her head "I want to be here when he wakes up, please?" she pleaded "your exhausted, Daniel will be out for a good few more hours; he came back in pretty bad shape. Why don't you get some sleep, and I'll call you immediately when he wakes" Janet tried to tell her. Tori looked at Daniels sleeping form, "I will remain here Tori, he will not be alone" Teal'c told her. **

**Tori smiled at him, then looked at Janet, the doctor gave her a reassuring smile. Tori gave Daniel a one last look and left the room, she ran into jack outside. "hey" he called, lightly grabbing her hand. "you ok? Daniel will be fine" Tori smiled, she had come to see the team as family; they'd protected her and treated her as such. "I know" "as soon as Daniel recovers, things will go back to normal" "well, as normal as it gets in the SGC" jack said with amusement. Sam walked toward them and rested her hand on Tori's shoulder. "hey, how's Daniel?" she asked them both. "he's sleeping, Janet said he'll be out for more hours" Tori replied.**

"**I'm not surprised, listen, to take your mind off things; how about, me, you and Janet start planning the wedding and baby arrival; maybe over wine? How does that sound?" the major suggested with mischief. "yeh, count me out of that" jack said with a chuckle. "that sounds fun, but-i don't know anything about earth weddings..." Tori said sadly. **

"**that's ok, we can discuss your ideas and mix them up a bit" Sam laughed. "ok" "yeh, you three do that; go plan and stuff" jack said with boredom. "we will sir" Sam chuckled. "I'm gonna go check on Daniel" he said and then made his way into the infirmary. "come on, Janet can join us later" Sam said, dragging Tori to her quarters. **

**Jack walked in, Daniel was sleeping peacefully; Teal'c was laid out on the bed. "hey t, how's the leg?" "I will be fine, doctor Fraiser tells me I am free to go" "that's good" jack looked at Daniel "any signs of waking?" "none, I told Tori I would remain here" jack smiled, "it's ok, I'm here now; gonna stay with him for a couple of hours, you can go and get some rest or something" "very well" Teal'c bowed and then left the room. Jack sat on the uncomfortable plastic chair, he'd lost count how many times he'd done this with one of his team members. Stayed with them for hours, here he was again. "colonel?" Janet called, jack looked over his shoulder "hey doc, how is he?" jack asked, motioning to the archaeologist. **

"**stable, he was in a bit of pain when he came back; but all the morphine and medical treatment should have him back on his feet in no time. He'll be drowsy for a few days, hopefully all the pain killers will keep the pain at bay. That was a nasty staff blast, not to mention all the cuts and bruises" Janet explained. "yeh...I know, torture, i've been there, hurts like hell, even worse when you haven't been trained for it" jack replied quietly. "sir, don't feel guilty you-" "there should have been another way, I don't like putting my team on the front lines unnecessary" "Sam and Teal'c-" "god, they're trained, they're capable of dealing with this sort of thing. But even despite that, I still wouldn't put them on the front"**

"**Daniel is capable of taking care of himself too, he maybe the youngest out of you guys; but he's had some military training, he's part of your team colonel" "yeh, but I should have-" "there wasn't anything you could do then, Daniel made the decision; and he's safe now thanks to you" Janet laid her hand on his shoulder. "yeh..." "my shift is over, but I'm staying on base, apparently Sam and Tori want me in the plans of the wedding and baby arrival" Janet said with a chuckle. "good luck" jack told her. "it's what we girls do" Janet replied.**

"**don't stay awake all night, make sure you rest too" Janet told him and headed for the door. "I'm staying on base, notify me if there's any sudden change, if he wakes up and is uncomfortable; give him a small dose of morphine; if it worsens page me" Janet made her orders clear to the nurse scheduled to work and then left. **

**Sam had handed Tori all different books on weddings and babies. They were scanning through them when Janet came in. "hey, Daniel?" Sam asked. "still sleeping, what have we got here?" Janet then asked. "wine, wedding and babies" Sam said with a smile, handing Janet a glass. "that's ok, I'll pass on the wine; I told the nurse I'd be on stand by encase something happens" "Janet, you'll work yourself to exhaustion, you have to rest to" Sam told her. Janet placed her hands on her hips "hey, whose the doctor here" she said with amusement.**

"**just saying" Sam replied with a smile, putting the glass back down. "Tori is reading through an earth traditional wedding" she added. "like it?" Janet asked, joining them on Sam's bed. "it's all so much, how do I prepare for all this?" Tori asked, flicking through a couple of pages. "don't worry, it's not all done by you; we'll all help" "your not alone, it's going to be great" Janet told her. "there's a list of jobs for people to be if wanted...I don't exactly know what it means, but it looks pretty important. They are called bridesmaids; people close to the person getting married stand with her. I was wondering..., would you both be mine?" Janet could have sworn Sam welled up and she had to stop herself from laughing and doing the same. "yes, of course we will" Sam said and pulled the girl into a hug, Janet then did the same. "I would be honoured" she said. "thank you, you've all been like family" Tori said. "yeh.." "Sam? What's wrong?" "oh, it's nothing" "Sam?" Janet pushed. "listen, we haven't told anyone yet, quite frankly I don't think we should; but Daniel knows on accident, and I'm pretty sure Teal'c does too" "what is it?" Janet asked.**

"**me and the colonel...erm, we've decided too-well, to put it simply, to pursue our-feelings" Sam stuttered out. "you and the colonel-" Sam nodded. "we didn't mean too, I guess things got too much; we couldn't deny it any more" Sam explained. "I always thought you two had a connection" Janet said with a small smile, she couldn't blame them. "you two fit well together" Tori said, "what are you gonna do?" Janet asked. "Daniel said to talk with general Hammond; said that he might understand. I somewhat agree, but-" "you and the colonel have always remained on a professional level; I don't see much difference" Janet told her. "maybe" "what about the colonel? What does he say?" Janet asked, noting the anxiousness in her friend. **

**Sam smiled, "he said it's worth the risk" "maybe it is" Janet said "maybe" Sam said, biting her lip. She shook her head and then added. "enough about me, this is your night Tori, let's work on weddings" **

**jack shifted in his seat, it had been around three hours; there had still been no stir from Daniel. He stood up and walked over to the table at the back of the room to grab a coffee. He poured the black substance into a white mug and savoured the bitter taste. He heard a muffled moan from behind him and turned with the mug in his hand. "jack..?" "hey, welcome back to the land of the living" jack said as he sat down in the chair again. "gawd...how long have I been out?" Daniel questioned, he felt drained and there was still a dull pain; but he did feel better then before.**

"**oh about-eight hours since we came back" jack replied, checking his watch. "don't remember much" Daniel admitted. "how you feeling?" "tired..." "still?" "yeh..." "hungry?" Daniel managed to shake his head. "not really" "you've been out for hours, not too mention all that stuff before getting here; you have to be a little peckish" "not hungry..." Daniel repeated rubbing his stomach area and side. "pain?" jack asked with concern. "a little" jack turned to the nurse, he'd heard Janet's order. "errr, nurse?" the nurse was at Daniels side in a heartbeat.**

"**ok, doctor-jackson; I'm gonna give you some more morphine ok?" she told him, he nodded and winced as he rubbed the area again. He tried to sit up a little, jack frowned. "Daniel?" "don't feel too good" the archaeologist moved to his side. The nurse looked up "gonna be..." before Daniel could finish he threw up, luckily the nurse was prepared for it and had a bowl ready. Daniel groaned at the strain the vomiting put on his injuries. "easy doctor-jackson, it's ok" "that's normal right?" jack asked supporting his friend on his side. "doctor Fraiser said it was bound to happen, said it would be an after effect of what might have happened on the ship" the nurse explained. **

"**right..." jack sighed as they eased Daniel back onto his back. "better..." Daniel muttered to them. "yeh, I bet" jack replied. "the morphine should be kicking in again now doctor-jackson, you might be more comfortable if you get some more sleep" the nurse told him. "been asleep for hours..." he replied groggily, he could feel the pain edge away again. "call me if you need me" the nurse said and returned to her paper work. "so, how you feeling?" jack asked "what happened on the ship..." Daniel weakly asked. Jack fell silent, Daniel frowned; he knew something was wrong. "jack...?...what happened?" he asked again and leaned up on his elbows. "just rest-" "don't do that- Sam, Teal'c and Jacob; they're ok right?" "yes, they're fine; Teal'c got a wound on his leg, but he's fine now" jack told him quickly. "who did we lose?" Daniel asked, he saw right through the cover. "sg16, they were guarding the gate; but-they got ambushed" jack informed him; **

**he knew Daniel would end up feeling guilty for this. He could see it even now as the archaeologist pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his forehead. "sorry..." he said, laying back down "for what?" "it's my fault, shouldn't have ordered a rescue..." "cut that out, it's not your fault Daniel! and you know that!" "they were good men" "yes, they were; but you can't go blaming yourself, they died in the line of duty; they died heroes, not your fault" jack yelled, he knew it was coming; Daniel was that sort of person. **

"**yeh..." Daniel said quietly after a while, he then winced and rubbed his side. "wanna be sick again?" jack asked with slight concern. "no..." Daniels face scrunched up and he let a small groan of discomfort escape his lips. "you ok?" "hurts..." "nurse?" jack called the on duty woman over. "what's wrong doctor-jackson?" she asked. "pain...back" he complained. She reached over and grabbed a needle from the wheel away tray. She filled it up with what could be seen as a strong anaesthetic and injected it into his arm. "it's stronger then morphine, but it should help you sleep too" she explained. Daniel nodded and instantly felt drowsy.**

"**better?" jack asked after a while, Daniel smiled a little with a nod. "wanna sleep now..." "ok, I'll let Tori know you woke up for a bit, then I'll be right back" jack told. "thank you..." jack smiled and nodded, he patted the bed and then turned to leave. "jack...?" jack turned back as Daniel called him. "yeh?" "I was gonna ask you this before, but-i guess now's a good time as any...at the wedding, will-" "be your best man?" jack finished for him, seeing that Daniel was struggling to keep awake. Daniel smiled, his eyes half closed "yeh..." "ya didn't even need to ask" "is that a yes then?" "you bet, but I want ya to know; I give pretty lousy advice-sometimes" Daniel chuckled a little. "I already knew that anyway.." jack smiled "get some rest, I'll let Tori know your ok" "k" **

**Daniel shifted in the bed and then his eyes fully closed as he succumbed to sleep. Jack left the room shaking his head as he did so, he was happy that his friend had finally found someone like Sha're to lift his spirits. He just hoped that the person he himself find wasn't-forbidden in the eyes of others. His thoughts drifted to Sam, they were perfect for each other; aside from the fact she was much smarter then him. But they knew ages ago they both wanted to be closer; it took the scare of losing one of their members to pursue it. Jack knocked on the half opened door, he walked in to the sound of some giggling, books sprawled out on the bed, and a couple of empty wine bottles. "colonel" Sam said as she stumbled off the bed, obviously she had been drinking. Jack raised an eyebrow "at ease, major" he said with a suppressed laugh, he hadn't seen her this chilled out before. The smile on her face was new to him as well, he hadn't seen her so happy before; he half hoped it was because of him. **

"**don't worry, she's only had a few" Janet told him with a laugh. "a few you say?" jack asked as he looked at the floor. "bottles?" he added, nodded his head to the three empty ones on the floor. "is Daniel well?" Tori asked, sitting up from her laid out position; the girl had fitted in so well, she was beginning to act more like a human everyday, 'Daniel will be proud' jack thought. "Daniel will be fine, he's still in ICU for the moment; but that's only so they can keep an eye on him, just until his wounds are a little better. He woke up for a few minutes, threw up and then had some more morphine. He's sleeping again now, but he said he was feeling better, don't worry, he'll be fine" jack explained. "he threw up?" Sam questioned "yeh, but only once; the nurse said you said it was normal" jack replied, looking at Janet The doctor nodded "given the circumstances of what he went through; it was likely to happen" Janet confirmed. **

"**should I go see him?" Tori asked "let him rest for a while, he was pretty out of it" "ok" "so, what sort of plans have you been conjuring up?" jack asked, brightening the conversation. Sam smiled and plonked herself back on the bed. The three started showing him plans for the alter, food, dresses, suits, guests and the after party. Jack was beginning to regret asking such a 'simple' question. "nice touch on the Stargate as the alter" he told them, that sure hadn't been done before. "we thought it was cool" Sam said. "try not to corrupt her too much colonel" Janet said with a giggle, knowing the word cool didn't often come out of Sam's mouth. "what?" jack asked in confusion. "she knows...sir" Sam said hesitantly. Jack looked uncomfortable "ah...so, we're just telling anyone now?" he said, a little more bluntly then intended. "well I hoped that I wasn't just anyone by now colonel" Janet said with amusement and faked being hurt. Jack shook his head and put his hands on Janet's arms. "no, I'm sorry; that didn't come out how I meant it" he quickly said. "I'm kidding colonel, can't say I'm surprised though, bound to happen" she said "ok, how many have you had?" he teased. **

"**none, I put myself on call for Daniel" she chuckled. "so no one is really that surprised?" he asked. Sam laughed "looks like the only one left is the general" she said "yeh...right, so which one of us is retiring?" jack asked half joking. "sir, I think you underestimate the general's understanding" Sam said. "no no, I'm pretty sure he'll understand and we're gonna get fired carter" "you don't know that yet" "well, it's a clear fact" **

"**ok, why don't you have a seat and have a glass colonel? Might make you relax" Janet suggested. "no, no thanks" jack responded before just walking out of the room. The doctor turned to Sam with a sympathetic smile "you have your work cut out for you Hun" Sam faked a smile "oh joy" **

"**it's not fair that it should be forbidden, Daniel and I were not" Tori said, not quite understanding the difference. "your lucky, both you and Daniel aren't military; even if he was, you'd still be ok because you wouldn't be" Sam explained. "I see, sorry Samantha" Tori said with a sad expression. "don't worry, it's not your fault" "so, do you think I should ask the general?" Tori asked. "about what?" Janet questioned. "the walking down the isle part" Tori replied. "defiantly, he'll be really honoured" Sam told her. "we'll talk about the arrangements more when Daniels more awake and alert; gotta give the poor guy some say" Janet said with a chuckle. **

…**...**

**the next day Sam pulled her car up to the cabin of jack's, she got out and pulled out a crate of beer with her as she did so. She made her way to the door, she hesitated before finally knocking. Jack answered and smiled a little, "Sam, hey" he greeted and leaned in to kiss her but she stepped back. He frowned a little, "something wrong?" "are we ok? Back at the base yesterday I thought-" "Sam, I wasn't trying to argue with you, I wasn't even having a go at you; it's just the whole system of the military and their damn rules" he explained leaning forward to kiss her again, she stepped back again and now he was outside with her. "I guessed so, I just wanted to make sure" she said with a smile. "good" he frowned when she moved out of reach again. "ok, if your not gonna give me your lips; then at least toss me a beer" he said, motioning to the crate in her hand. **

**She laughed and put the crate on the ground. "you can kiss me, if-you can catch me" she said, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "have you always been like this?" jack asked a hint of excitement in his voice. She leaned in, ever so slowly, her lips next to his ear. "only with you" she whispered. She then quickly stepped back and ran off down the long porch steps. Jack smiled and then jumped over the railing and ran after her. **

**Tori poked her head around the ICU door, "Daniel?" she called out, she could see him sat up slightly and sighed in relief. He turned his head and gave her a smile; she smiled back and walked further into the room. "hey, I missed you" Daniel greeted as he patted the space next to him on the bed. She wandered over and sat down carefully, she was carrying note books and once larger book. "what's all this?" Daniel asked, pointing to them in her hand. "Samantha, Janet and I have been planning" she said shyly. Ah, the wedding; he knew they'd be a bad influence on her he thought with amusement. He sat up with a slight struggle and then she sat with him more comfortably. "so, what's the plans?" he dared to ask, it wasn't like he didn't want to be a part of it; it was just that, on Abydos, all planning went to the father and his people. Of course, Daniel had helped anyway he could though. **

"**I wanted to show you, just encase you didn't approve" she said, opening up a note book. "just encase I didn't approve? Tori, we're on earth; all this wedding stuff, it's a girl thing really, women live for this stuff" he said with a chuckle. "but, I'm glad you want to show me" he added. She began explaining the plans to him as they flipped through the books. They weren't exactly having a normal wedding, the Stargate was going to be held open as the alter. The glow of blue would be a nice touch with the lights in the gate room dimmed. Sam and Janet were to wear silk purple dresses as bridesmaids by her side when she reached the alter, Daniel would wear a normal tux and jack as his best man by his side. General Hammond would walk Tori down or rather up the 'isle' IE ramp. And Teal'c was to be asked to perform the ceremony with an official license they had gotten him. **

**Most of their closest allies would also attend from other planets, Daniel figured this was Sam's idea. The Nox, the Tollan, the people from the land of light, Gairwyn from Cimmeria, jacob of the tok'ra and Thor from the Asgard. Members from the other SG teams would be around, with standing airmen dressed in whatever smart dress they chose. Daniel just couldn't picture everyone at the SGC in normal dress clothing. Tori quickly closed the book, Daniel reached for it but she held it from his reach. "what was that?" he asked as she got off the bed. "not for your eyes until the day" she told him. "the dress?" he asked, already knowing the answer. She confirmed it with a nod. "I'm told it's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding" she said. "more or less only on the day" he tried to coax her. She shook her head and placed the book on a table where he couldn't get it. **

**She then sat down and leaned forward to kiss him. He reached his hand up and stroked her hair. **

**Jack reached his outstretched arms and grabbed Sam by the waist. He swung her around and then pinned her to the grass. "I win" he muttered and then waited for Sam to catch her breath and then leaned in to kiss her. "just for the record...jack, I let you win" she told him, "yeh, of course you did" he replied and they kissed again. Before she knew it, jack had picked her up from the ground cradle style. "what are you doing?" she asked as they neared the lake. "oh, just-getting even" he said slowly and then she was flung from the air and splashed into the lake.**

**She came up after a few seconds spluttering and then frowned at the colonel who was grinning above her. "I can't believe you just did that" she said, spitting water out of her mouth. "relax, there's no fish" he told her, almost laughing. He could see her unamused face and took off his jumper. "hey, if it makes you feel any better" he said and then formed a cannon ball up in the air as he jumped. Sam's eyes widen and then she was splashed upon as jack hit the water.**

**A few days later...Daniel was out of the ICU and everyone relaxed in relief at the signs. Daniel would be released in a couple more days, he was sitting up and walking around a bit for a few hours at a time. The action still exhausted him but he was more or less on the mend. Another couple of days in the infirmary ward and then he was to rest at home for a few more days before returning to normal duties at the base. To say Daniel was bored would be an understatement, he was going out of his mind. He didn't do rest, much of anyway, no one was on his side; not even his own fiancé, they were all against him; telling him to rest fully. Though he knew they were right, he was going to be the most difficult patient he could be. While pinned to the bed, he took the opportunity to inform the people closest to him about the wedding plans. **

**Teal'c came in and nodded his head in Daniels direction as a greeting. "hey Teal'c" the archaeologist greeted as he sat up. "I hear you are recovering well Daniel-Jackson, that is good" the jaffa said as he took the plastic seat next to his friend. "yeh, so, how about-" "I will not participate in taking you out of here" Teal'c interrupted. "worth a try" Daniel laughed. He sat up more and moved so that he could face Teal'c properly. "there's something I wanted to ask you" "very well" "there are pacific plans for this wedding, jack is my best man, Sam and Janet are Tori's bridesmaids, Tori is asking the general now if he could walk her; up the ramp. Would you do us the honour of being the man who weds us?" Teal'c was silent for moment, he was actually surprised by the question. He stood up and grabbed Daniels arm in his normal jaffa manner. "I would be most honoured Daniel-Jackson, thank you" "sure, I mean, can't think of anyone else; after all we've been through hey?" "indeed" "I want Bra'tac and Ry'ac there too, I mean, they've helped us on many occasions too" "I will inform them" Daniel smiled.**

**There was a knock on the door, the general was on the red phone; finishing up a conversation with the president. "yes sir, I understand; no, it's all been dealt with, he's normal, I'll pass on your sympathies, everyone is fine; thank you sir" the general then placed the phone back on it's hook. "come" Tori shyly entered the room. "hello, what can I do for you Tori?" he asked kindly, she was still a little shy but she'd come out of her shell little by little. "erm, it's...about the wedding" she began, the general had been informed about the décor to the gate room. While he was unhappy about using such an important facility for a wedding; he was convinced in the end. **

**They got lucky, if it had been anyone else apart from the members of SG1, he would have probably declined. "you don't want a goat or something strange like that do you?" he asked, she actually chuckled. "no general" she shook her head. "please, Tori, you can call me George you know" he told her. She nodded, "gen-George, Samantha told me that earth weddings, the females have their father's walk them down the isle; I do not have any parents...I have only you and the others as family now. Would you walk me up the ramp as my father?" Hammond stood up and walked around the desk, he held Tori's arms. "nothing would make me happier, of course I will" he said and she hugged him; he patted her back. "thank you" "your most welcome, you are family now"**

**four weeks later...**

**things had returned to normal, members of SG1 had begun their activities of standard recon missions since Daniel had made a full recovery two weeks ago. Sam and jack's relationship was progressing slowly, but they still hadn't told the general; they really wanted to, if only to have some relaxation when the after party of the wedding came. They wanted to 'be together' in front of everyone as themselves. Currently though, Tori was laid out on the bed, with Daniel, jack, Sam and Teal'c around her. She was ready to receive her first scan, Daniel was just as nervous as her, but he remained strong for his fiancé. Janet smothered her small rounded belly with gel. She stretched over her scanner and gently began to move it around. They watched the monitor as a small foetus came into focus; it was barely developed but you could make out the forms of a baby if you looked carefully. **

"**that's...incredible" Daniel almost choked as he held Tori's hand. "congratulations Danny boy" jack said, patting him on the back. "looks like all is well" Janet told them. "I can see the baby" Tori said, touching the screen. "exciting isn't it?" jack said, remembering the first scan of Charlie "yes" Tori replied happily. "I'll get you a print out, you can keep it with you" Janet informed them as she went off to do just that. "so, when it hits the twenty week mark, you wanna know what the baby will be?" Sam asked them. "no, we want to be surprised" Daniel said. "fair enough" **

"**I'm sorry to interrupt people" the general's voice came from the door. "not at all general" jack said as they stood to the side. "we've just finished" Daniel said, helping Tori wipe off the gel. "all well with the baby?" the general asked "yes, thank you" " good" Hammond grew serious again, they looked at each other uneasy. "colonel, major carter; could I speak to you both in the briefing room" he said motioning for them to follow. "errr..sure general" jack said with concern. "is everything ok sir?" Sam asked. "I don't know" he told them and then walked out of the room. Jack and Sam glanced at their friends and then made their way out. "think he knows?" Daniel asked. "indeed" Daniel kissed Tori and then got up from his seat. "I'm going to offer my support, I'll be right back" he told her, she nodded "I will accompany you" Teal'c said and they both began to make their way to the briefing room. **

"**care to explain what I'm looking at colonel?" the general asked as they sat and watched footage from CCTV; they had been cautious since their first kiss, they hadn't done anything around the base since then. But clips showed that they had been caught; when Daniel had walked in on them, Something they had forgotten about. "erm...I'm not sure what to say- sir" jack muttered. "how long has this been going on!?" the general raised his voice. "um, ten-maybe-" Sam began "twelve weeks...sir" jack finished for her. "twelve weeks colonel!?" "yes sir" "are you aware that its against all regulations to pursue a relationship?" Hammond asked. "yes sir" "we-didn't mean for it to-errr, we thought we could control our-feelings sir" sam told him. The general softened for a moment, "look, I understand you work together, day in day out; and I know full well how close your team is colonel, your a family; anyone can see that. But-there is still a military aspect you must follow, you and major carter are both in violation of the most important rule" he explained. "we know, but before you found out general, were we any different on our missions then normal?" jack began to argue his part. "I see what your trying to do, however-" "general- we can do this, we can keep this relationship and still work just as we did before" Sam said. "it's not just that major, I have to consider this from a military perspective" **

"**don't fire them!" Daniel shouted as he ran down the steps into the briefing room. They looked up at him, Teal'c calmly made his way down after the archaeologist. "doctor Jackson, this is a private discussion" the general told him. "I know, I know; but I have to argue on jack and Sam's behalf-they're part of our team, it was only a matter of time before things got out of hand. Basically sir, if you fire them, your gonna have to fire me too" Daniel said. "what?" all three seated said in unison. "I knew about them weeks ago, I violated the rule by keeping it a secret; so, if you fire them, I'm gone too" "Daniel-" jack stood up "and I as well" the jaffa began "Teal'c?" "I am indeed just as guilty, I too kept it a secret for them" "this is ridiculous, general; don't listen to them" jack argued. "me too" came Janet's voice as she came from the bottom steps. "oh for crying out loud" Sam muttered as they stared at her. "you all knew?" Hammond asked in confirmation. "yes sir" they nodded. **

"**what am I going to do with you people" he said, more to himself. "general, if you fire them; then you'll have to fire all of us" Daniel repeated himself. "I don't think I can do that, your all the finest people i've had the pleasure of working with" "don't worry general, if it helps; both carter and I talked about it; if you weren't happy, I was going to retire" jack informed him. Daniel handed the general an envelope. "what's this?" Hammond asked. "my resignation" "I don't accept" "well I'm sorry, but your going to have to if either jack or Sam have to quit over this" Daniel replied. Jack shook his head "are you out of your mind Daniel? You never give up do you?" Daniel chuckled "you know that more then anyone jack" two more envelopes appeared on the table in front of the general. "you guys too?" jack asked. "sg1 are family sir" Janet said. **

**The general sighed, they were being really difficult. "you've all produced good arguments, and I can't let such fine people walk out of this base and never return. I've come to a decision..." they felt the tension rise and the anticipation was overwhelming. "i've decided to allow this relationship" **

**the team smiled and expressed their gratitude happily. "with the exceptions, that if I see any actions resorting out of line, if it interferes with your duties; I will regretfully fire you both, understood?" jack smiled and took Sam's hand. "understood sir" he said, "thank you general" "good, don't make me regret this decision" "we won't sir" Sam said. **

"**now then, as I understand it; there's a wedding to prepare for" the general said as he stood up. Daniel smiled and nodded "then get to it people!" "yes sir!" they all saluted.**

**The next day, the day of the wedding; everyone had worked hard on preparing all the décor and adjustments for the gate. The ramp railings were decorated with white flowers, a red carpet had been placed along the ramp. Long stretches of white and gold ribbon hung from the ceiling. Lights were twinkled around the gate for when it was turned on. Everyone had outdone themselves, now Walter was doing his part by making sure the people that were invited from other planets arrived on time and safely as he continued to open the iris when the codes came in.**

**Sam and Janet were helping Tori get ready along with themselves. Teal'c was going over his words in his quarters, Daniel and jack were more or less dressed; jack helped his friend into his tux jacket in front of the long mirror. "nervous?" jack asked as he smoothed out the wrinkles on the shoulder parts. "a little actually" Daniel admitted, looking at himself in the mirror. "it's funny, I feel like I should have Sha're's blessing or something" "Daniel, she would want you to be happy; she would have wanted this" "yeh, I guess I just thought-" "I know" Daniel took a deep breath. "well? How do I look?" Daniel turned around. "wait-" jack picked up the white flower and placed it on the left side of Daniels jacket. "ok, you look fine" "guess we should-" jack stepped aside "after you" **

"**is it done?" Tori asked as Sam and Janet placed the last clip in her hair. "there you go, all done" Janet said. Tori's dress was pure white, it frilled at the ends and on a whole it sparkled like diamonds in the light. It had straps on the shoulders and criss crossed with ribbons on the back to hold it together. Tori was glad she wasn't too big for it yet, she wasn't showing a lot just yet and was grateful. "the dress is new, and the bracelet Samantha has made me is my something blue" Tori began. She was going all out to make sure she had an earth wedding; it was her home now after all. "I just need-something old" the other two smiled, Janet reached into her bag from the bed. **

**She pulled out a tiara, it had a diamond in the middle. "I wore this at my wedding, no use for it now I guess; though I was going to give it to Cassie, she assured me she wouldn't need it" Janet chuckled. "no way am I getting married" Janet imitated her daughter. Sam laughed. "thank you Janet, it's beautiful; are you sure?" Tori asked, taking it from her hands with delicacy. "I'm sure, and my ring goes to Cassie if she changes her mind" Tori nodded and placed the tiara on her head as she took in her appearance in the mirror. **

"**you look great Tori" Sam told her "Daniel is a lucky guy" Janet said. "do you know where Daniel is taking you after; for your honeymoon?" Sam asked. "no, he told me it's a surprise" Tori replied with a smile. **

"**he's full of surprises" Sam replied. "so, is the colonel going as your date to the after party?" Janet asked with amusement. "maybe" Sam said with a smile. "I'm glad George allowed you both to keep your relationship" Tori said. "me too, now let's get you married"**

**Cassie had wanted to join them in the wedding, but she still feared going near the gate. Truth be told, they all did; it was a fact that the bomb had been absorbed back into her system. But the group were still worried for her safety; Cassie was unnerved about the gate and Daniel understood that. He would see her a bit later when they had the after party. **

**The three women walked out of Sam's quarters, the general; dressed in a black and white tux stood waiting. "you all look lovely ladies" he commented. Sam and Janet curtsied "thank you sir" they both said. "are you ready?" he asked, holding his arm out for Tori to take. She took it with a smile "I am" **

**Daniel breathed deeply, everyone was there now; it was more overwhelming when aliens from other planets were watching you. Lya from the Nox, Jacob from the Tok'ra, Gairwyn from Cimmeria, Narim from the Tollan, Tuplo and his queen from the land of light and Thor from the Asgard. Not to mention a whole load of SGC members dressed in their Sunday best, _still _armed with weapons just encase. He felt nervous, he didn't do nervous. Scared yes, nervous? Not really. He dealt with Goa'uld, jaffa, replicators and many other unpleasant things almost every week. He'd died and come back to life more then twice; he'd even been to hell and back. **

**Now standing at the alter ready to get married and he was nervous? He snorted at his own sense of dread. Things like that should make a person prepared for anything. Jack nudged him and handed him a black box "you okay buddy?" Daniel nodded with a smile, taking the box from jack. He opened it, and one look at the ring made all his nervousness melt. He had a dream the night before, he hadn't told anyone, but the fact Sha're had spoken to him in his dream made him feel secure. He'd missed her, sometimes he still did; but she spoke words to him and told him to go and be happy. That told him all he needed to hear to move on and get married to the woman he had fallen in love with. Daniel didn't think he could fall for anyone like this again, Tori had come into his life and a sense of hope filled him once more. **

**The sound of trumpets snapped him from his thoughts, it was a nice touch from a church organ. He closed the box and placed it in his pocket, he, jack and the rest of the people in the gate room watched as Tori came into view; guided by general Hammond. Daniel couldn't get over how beautiful she looked, knowing it was due to the help of Sam and Janet; he'd have to thank them later. But Tori could walk up the ramp with joggers and a sweat top on and he wouldn't care. Sam and Janet were walking closely behind them. Jack gave Sam a smile, she hadn't let him see her dress either. Teal'c was dressed in Chulak clothing for the ceremony; Daniel and Tori told him he could wear whatever he felt comfortable in. he was stood at the top of the ramp, the glowing of the open Stargate emitting light into the room from behind him. **

**Daniel smiled as he held his hands out for Tori as George handed her over. **

**They stood opposite each other, Teal'c waited for the trumpets to hush before beginning. "I am told by earth customs that this ceremony will mark the beginning of a journey for couples who have much love for one another. I and everyone here will be witness to this, as Daniel-Jackson and Tori will mark this day as the beginning of theirs. It is clear from our view the hardships and joy they have gone through in such a short time to get to this point. But I cannot be certain of the feelings they share and will gladly remain silent as they both share it2 **

**Daniel had never heard Teal'c speak so much in one go, in fact, he doubted anyone here had. He smiled at the woman in front of him; he'd gone through the words to say over and over, still he fumbled for words. "Tori..when my wife died, I didn't think I could allow myself to be close to anyone else again, I kept my personal feelings hidden, allowing only glimmers of care to shine through. But-on march the 8th of earth 2005, I travelled to a planet of what was to believed to be home of the Asiatics. There I found you, I got to know you and you came to me for help. I grew to care about you, but remained detached, until I realised that things could be different.**

**I knew then I loved you, I wanted to be with you; and Tori, I know that you think I saved you, maybe I did. But you saved me too, you made me see how much I could live for again with you. Now your standing there in front of me, and I couldn't be happier; I will do my very best to be the man you need, to protect you, to comfort you, hold you when your scared, and love you" he placed his hand on her stomach. "this baby will be the symbol of us, part of who we are; I can't wait to bring him or her into the world with you" Daniel lifted his hand up and stroked her cheek, wiping a few tears away in the process. **

**She brought his hand down with hers "my Daniel, when you found me, I was scared, I was shy and I had reason to believe I was forever alone. But the care in your eyes told me to have hope, you took me home and gave me comfort. You gave me friends and you gave me love; you showed me a world of peace, happiness, you showed me your world. This child is a symbol of all those things, and nothing could make me happier then to bring the baby into the world with you. We saved each other, I love you Daniel" **

**jack gave Sam a teasing smile when he saw that she and Janet were welling up. He almost laughed when she tried to hide it. "Daniel Jackson, as by earth customs, do you take this woman- Tori, to be your wife. In sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, as long as you both shall live?" Daniel smiled, "I do" "you may present your ring Daniel-Jackson" Daniel picked out the box and carefully removed the ring from its padding and jack took the empty box from him. Daniel then slipped the ring onto her left finger, she smiled brightly at it. **

"**Tori, as by earth customs, do you take this man- Daniel Jackson, to be your husband. In sickness and in health, for richer and for poorer, as long as you both shall live?" "yes, I do" she was handed the ring on a pillow by Sam, taking it off she then placed it on Daniels left finger. Daniel almost gasped when he saw it, the engraved symbols inside indicated the Abydos address. On the outside were engraved words said: forever in your heart. Daniel swallowed the lump in his throat, looking at the ring given to him. "now you can keep us both with you" she told him. Daniel could only nod as his eyes glistened.**

"**I now claim that you are, husband and wife; you can kiss your bride now Daniel-Jackson" Teal'c finished. Daniel smiled up at Tori and cupped her cheeks with both hands and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the whole gate room clapped in celebration. **

**The after party was being held at Daniels apartment, it was big enough and there had been food prepared by Janet and Cassie. There was alcohol spread out on the kitchen side for people to help themselves. The couch had been moved to the side encase people wanted to dance later. Everyone was chatting amongst themselves, Tori and Daniel made sure to try and catch up with those who came to the wedding to thank them. He then made his way over to his 'family' the group were in one part of the room near the balcony. **

"**hey Daniel" Sam greeted him with a hug. "having fun?" jack asked sarcastically. "yes jack" he replied and looked around to make sure Tori was ok, she was with Cassie so he assumed she was fine. He then turned back to the group, "listen, I know it was you guys who did this; and I honestly don't know what to say" he said, motioning to the ring. "it was Tori's idea" Sam told him. "I know, but this must have cost-" he began "consider it your wedding present" the general said, interrupting him. "sir? You did this?" Daniel asked, astonished. "I did, your family" "thank you" Daniel was beyond grateful. "we all pitched in at some stage, we know you had a lot on your mind from before; Sam and I paid for the décor and the dresses. Janet paid for the food and drinks, Teal'c done the ceremony. Nothing to worry about" jack informed him. "it means a lot, thank you; where would I be without you guys?" Daniel smiled as he wrapped his arms around Sam and Janet **

"**speaking of-" jack began, he borrowed Sam's wine glass and tapped it with a spoon he found on a nearby table. "oh no" Daniel muttered, covering his face momentarily with his hand. Everyone's attention was now on jack, waiting for him to say something. "I errr- well, as Daniel knows I'm not really good at this, but; since I'm the best man, I should say something...I suppose. Um, well, when I first met Daniel; I thought of him as nothing but a geek" Daniel rolled his eyes.**

"**but, then I got to know him, found him full of courage, wisdom; much more smarter then I am" that earnt some laughter. "he would do anything for anyone, and I know I speak for everyone on my team that we wouldn't be where we are now without him. He's the closest thing I have to a best friend, also like a brother, an annoying one at times, but-a good one. Tori, I know also that I speak for everyone when I say you've become part of the family. You and Daniel are perfect for each other, and I couldn't be happier for you. So here's to you both" jack finished as he raised his glass, followed by everyone else. "wow..." Daniel stuttered out, "your not as bad as you thought jack" "who knew huh?" "thank you" "your welcome Danny boy"**

**Tori walked over to Daniel and he embraced her. "how're you doing angel?" "fine, it was a great speech jack" she said. "well, what can I say-"**

**she then whispered something in Daniels ear and he then motioned for her to step forward. "hey everyone, Tori knows of the custom about the throwing of flowers; she wanted to do it; so would all the girls who aren't married stand behind her?" Daniel asked for her, she was still a little nervous at times. A few women from the SGC, along with Janet, Sam and Cassie stood behind. Tori stood with her back to them and threw the flowers behind her. Sam additionally caught them with surprise, not hardly trying to. Everyone cheered, George just shook his head with a chuckle. Sam blushed a little, glancing over at jack who was also trying to hide his embarrassment. **

"**so where's the cake?" jack asked, trying to steer their attention away from the scene at hand. "hold on, I think Daniel and Tori should have their first dance" Janet exclaimed. "come on Daniel, get out there" Sam encouraged. The two step into the middle of the room, eyes on them. "um, I don't really know how to dance Daniel" she admitted. Daniel smiled, "good, me either" he said. "why don't we make it up as we go" he added. She nodded and wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder. He secured her with his arms around her frame and they just swayed from side to side. Occasionally swinging.**

**Once all traditions were out the way, the cake was cut and they began to enjoy the rest of the party. Soon, goodbyes were said and thank you's were made in appreciation. The SG1 group were the last to leave, "thank you, for everything" Daniel said "our pleasure" Sam replied, "happy to do it Daniel" Janet said as they both hugged him, then hugged Tori "may your lives be long and happy together" Teal'c told them, Daniel nodded with a smile. "congratulations to you both Daniel" George said as he shook Daniels hand and pulled Tori for a hug. "thank you everyone" she spoke softly. The group made their leave, "jack?" his co turned back. "yeh?" "nice speech by the way" "yeh well-i rehearsed" "you've always been there for me, helped me through everything; I guess I just wanted-" "I know, you've been there yourself too; even if it meant breaking the rules" "I know, I try" "yeh, congratulations" "thank you" they shook hands and then hugged. "have a good week in Paris" Daniel placed a finger on his lips to signal for jack to be quiet. Tori didn't know about that yet, "see you soon" he waved, jack saluted and then walked to catch up with the others. Daniel closed the door, the place wasn't too badly messy; they'd deal with it in the morning. **

"**hey, Mrs Jackson" Daniel greeted his, now wife and pulled her into his arms. "hello husband, my Daniel" she greeted back and pulled him down for a kiss. **

…**...**

**six months later, it was Christmas eve; the SGC had been given a few days leave. Jack had ordered the group that they all spend Christmas eve night and day at his cabin. It was agreed, jack, Sam, Janet, Cassie, Daniel and Tori were going to spend Christmas together. They picked names out of a hat for secret Santa and gifts were brought. Jack had made sure he got everything together for the perfect dinner, turkey, stuffing, salad, everything you could think of to give a Christmas feast. **

**Daniel was driving home from his last day at the SGC, he was now on long leave since Tori was due any day now. As it was, she was a couple of days overdue. Four in the afternoon and he was almost home, he was to pick up Tori, fetch the promised alcohol for jack from the store and join his friends for the festive holiday. Tori was now living at Daniels apartment, no longer on the base as he and the others preferred her not to become endangered; and raising a baby in a place like the SGC was not acceptable. He turned a corner and stopped at a crossing, he waited for the ambulance that had just come from the left of him before continuing. **

**Daniel frowned as he realised he was literally following it, he indicated left as did the van. "oh please don't stop here" Daniel muttered as he neared the building of his apartment. Unfortunately, it did. "crap" the car swerved on the ice when he hit the breaks, it came to a stop just before hitting a pole. Daniel got out quickly and then ran into the building before the paramedics could get there and frighten her. He was proud that she must have called them, but he really wished she'd gave him a head's up. He ran the flights of stairs and made it to his door, he fumbled with the key for a few seconds and then unlocked the door. "Tori!?" he shouted for her and chucked his keys on the sofa. "Daniel! The baby comes!" **

**He ran and knelt beside her on the floor of their living room. She grabbed his hand and he held her close; leaning her against him. Funny, this would be his forth baby delivery. Between her groans of discomfort he heard voices at the door, he looked up as two medics peered in. "you the father?" they asked as they ran in. "wha-what kind of question is that? Of course I'm the father" he told them in a haste. "ok, lets get you into the ambulance-" the male said reaching down. Daniel batted his hand away "she won't make it, the baby is coming now" he told them. "sir, she will be more comfortable and secure when-" "did you hear me? I said she won't make the trip, she's having this baby now, get me towels and a cloth and do your job. We'll go to the hospital after to get checked out" Daniel felt a little bad about being so blunt, but he didn't need them; he could deliver his own baby. "you've done this before sir?" the female asked as she and her partner worked on making Tori more comfortable. Reaching in for some pain relief. "yes, forth time"**

"**Daniel! It's painful!" she shouted, grasping his hands. "I know it is sweetheart, but it's ok; I'm here, I'm not going anywhere...your going to be ok" he soothed her and wiped her brow. **

**After a couple of hours, nothing had happened; Tori was in pain but no baby. "listen sir, this baby isn't coming out; I think it turned, we should really get her to the hospital" he informed the now worried archaeologist. Daniel stroked his wife's forehead and then nodded; "Tori, we've going to move and get you to the hospital" he told her softly. **

"**no! Daniel! You can't leave me" she shouted. "Tori! Tori look at me, I'm not going anywhere; I promise, the baby is turning and I can't do anything for you that the doctors can provide. I will be with you the whole time, I promise" he said as he kissed her forehead. The medics helped Daniel support her as they made their way down to the ambulance. **

"**big enough turkey jack?" Sam asked as he based it with grease, to prepare it for tomorrow. "the biggest one they had left" he said, not catching the sarcasm, too busy preparing. "need any help?" came Janet's voice. "nah, I'm good; you guys start on the wine if you want, Daniel should be here soon" he called over his shoulder. "your going to outdo yourself jack" Janet told him, looking at all the food that had been brought. "always do" "this feast will be most gratifying" "thank you Teal'c" "can I have a glass mom?" Cassie asked in her nicest voice. Janet gave her a stern look, "maybe tomorrow when we eat dinner ok?" "yeh, ok" **

**there was a phone ring heard, jack was placing the foil back on over the turkey. "can someone get that? It's my cell...sin my pocket" he said. "errr...o-k" Sam said, she stood up and couldn't hide the little blush as she reached in his back pocket to pull out his cell. "it's Daniel" she told him, looking at the id. Jack looked at the clock before answering. 6pm**

"**yooour laaate" he sang into the phone. His friends watched his expression change from amusement to worry. Jack hung up and immediately turned for his keys "jack?" Sam called his name as he hadn't said a word. "Tori went into labour, but there's complications; baby's breech" jack told them quickly. "what?" Sam went pale. "where are they?" Janet asked. "nearest hospital to the mountain" he replied quickly. "is she ok?" Cassie asked worriedly. "think so, but Daniel is gonna need us" he told her. **

"**ok, let's go" jack said as he grabbed his keys, followed out by Janet, teal'c, cassie and Sam **

**The five had made it to the hospital, Tori was struggling with the birth. They were sat outside the room while Daniel was in with her; they'd been sat there for five hours. It was eleven pm now, they were tired and worried. One hour till Christmas, "I'm worried Janet" Sam let her feelings be known. "with the baby breech, it's going to be a long and hard process; for some it's shorter, others...just takes time" "do you think she's all right?" jack asked as Sam placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm going to go grab some scrubs and see if I can help" Janet said and went off to do just that. "she'll be ok..." Sam said, more to herself. "yeh, Daniel is with her..." cassie voiced**

**23:55**

"**Tori, sweetheart I know your tired...this is the last stretch, it's going to be ok; you can do it" Daniel urged, wiping the sweat from his wife's forehead. He was so proud of her, they'd given her more pain relief and she'd stuck it out for eight hours. It wasn't the longest birth he'd heard of, but with the baby being breech they expected complications. He was scared, he was terrified; he feared losing her. If he lost both here and now, he'd crawl into a shell and never come out again. He wouldn't be the same, he couldn't lose them. **

**She squeezed his hand as she screamed and gave one final push with all her strength. Daniel looked up at the sound of a baby's cry, Janet laughed when she held up the baby. Looking into Daniels glistening eyes and nodding to him; telling him with her smile the baby and Tori were ok. "gawd..." he gasped and kissed Tori's head over and over. **

"**hear that?" jack asked, "yeh, a baby crying" Sam said with a smile. Cassie and teal'c stood up with glee.**

**Tori reached up and kissed him. "all is well, Daniel" she whispered to him. "I love you...I'm so proud of you" he told her. They looked over as Janet had wrapped their miracle in a blanket. "it's a girl" she told them, handing her to Daniel. Daniel felt overcome with emotion as he held the second most precious thing in the world to him. "hey..." he spoke softly down at the girl. "welcome to the world...little one" he then sat on the bed and placed the girl in Tori's arms. "she's so beautiful Daniel" "yes she is.." Tori placed a kiss on the girl's head and then one on Daniels lips. Daniel stroked the baby's head gently. "what do you wanna name her?" he asked. Tori smiled and looked up at him, "Sha're" Daniel stared, his eyes misted and he couldn't help the few tears that escaped his eyes. **

"**a-are you sure?" he choked. "yes, Sha're Jackson" she said looking down at the bundle. "that's nice, why don't I give her a clean; there's four worried people outside waiting for you" Janet said, Daniel took Sha're from Tori and handed her to Janet, He opened the door and saw them look up at him. "they're ok" Daniel said with a smile, feeling a sense of weight lifted from his shoulders. "yesss" jack voiced as he and Sam stood up. "it's a girl" Daniel told them. "congratulations Daniel, that's great" Sam said and hugged him tight. "come on, Tori wants to see you" Daniel motioned for them to follow. Tori smiled wearily and gave them a wave, Sha're had been cleaned and was now in a fluffy blanket in Tori's arms. **

"**she's so tiny" Sam muttered, holding back a sob. "7 pounds, born 00:10" Janet informed them. "holy Hannah" Sam gasped, looking at her watch. "it's Christmas" she added. Jack smiled "how about that, a Christmas baby" "she is indeed a beautiful baby daniel-jackson"**

"**Samantha, would you like to hold her?" Tori asked. "o-k" Tori handed the baby over, Sam took her with gentleness; jack stroked her soft head. Daniel placed one hand in his pocket while the other held Tori's "her name is Sha're" Daniel told them. Sam smiled, "that's lovely Daniel-" "nice" jack said with a smile. **

**Sha're was then passed back to Daniel, they watched him with her. He was a natural, like he always was. Daniel watched his daughter sleep safely in his arms, he smiled and kissed the top of her head. "merry Christmas Sha're" **


End file.
